Out of Doubt
by Ana the Romantic
Summary: Five years after her adventure, Sarah has lost touch with her childhood. When she is about to give up on magic in a world of reality, she finds one man that shows her that not everything is what it seems. And that many fantasies are really memories. JS
1. Prologue

_**Out of Doubt**_

**Summary**: Five years after her adventure, Sarah has lost touch with her childhood. When she is about to give up on magic in a world of reality, she finds one man that shows her that not everything is what it seems. And that many fantasies are just memories waiting to be reawakened. JS

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters or original plot of Labyrinth. The characters of Candlewic, Agmøür and Låmpsöniüs are the property of Brian Froud and are from 'Goblins of the Labyrinth'. I do not intend to make any money or profit off of this fanfiction. I am just a dorky twenty something year old girl who wants to play with Jareth and Sarah for a little while.

**Prologue**:

"_There are two ways to easily slide through life; to believe everything or to doubt everything. Both save us from thinking_."

–Alfred Korzybski

At twenty years old Sarah Williams had grown into a beautiful young woman with her feet planted firmly on the ground. She went to school and decided that facts were much easier and more solid things to hold on to in her life instead of the fantasy that she worked so hard to embrace as a child. She fell out of love with the things she could no longer see, and fell into a compromised like with the reality that surrounded her.

Her childhood toys and stories packed in boxes and put into the attic until she was able to give them to her own daughter when she had her own family. Her costumes from her mother were carefully put into storage and forgotten over the years that she grew. She barely even remembered what material they were made out of anymore, or what they once felt like against her skin.

It all seemed to happen fairly quickly. She was sixteen when she found that she didn't need to be reminded of the fantasy that would never be. She buried her dreams in her mind- never to hear from them again- and packed her many memories of her childhood away and out of sight. She needed to focus on what needed to be done. It was time to grow up and find the things that were really important.

She stopped talking to mirrors in hopes that it would hold her imaginary friends. She stopped dreaming of her imaginary land that she created from a play that she once read long ago. She stopped seeing little grinning faces that bumped stuff off of her bookcases and knotted her hair while she slept. She grew up in a year and her little brother was left to fill the role of dreamer that she abandoned since he began to talk.

At three, Toby began to talk partial sentences about Sarah's old stories of which she would humor him with for another year after she packed up her mementos until she turned seventeen. She just couldn't bring herself to do it anymore. She wouldn't poison him like she had herself. He would have to grow up one day, and she would not stop him.

At four, he drew many pictures of castles, one in particular, and goblins. Many, many goblins. Sarah just shrugged her shoulders and continued to plan for a college career at a top university. He was still a child and he still had dreams. At least she didn't humor them anymore and commented how well he could draw and not on the subject of the drawings themselves.

At five, he would visit her apartment next to the large university she attended and would talk about what he found under his bed and how small goblins with the names of Låmpsöniüs (of whom he usually called Lamp), Candlewic and Agmøür would take things and hide them in his closet. Sarah would listen to her brother's stories and would always wonder how he managed to make such stories from shadows he saw in the corners of his room. She wished she could do that with her writing classes.

Then finally at six, he told himself that he would finally break the news to his older sister that something terrible had happened in the Underground. She would understand- she was there once before according to Låmpsöniüs, Candlewic and Agmøür. Not only was she there… she had defeated the dreaded Labyrinth and its king. The Goblin King.

"Sarah?" Toby picked up a simple snow globe that Sarah had on her desk corner of Hawaii. He tossed it a little in his hand and then turned to his sister who was writing on her computer again. She was trying to write another story for another class. Toby always thought it was funny that his older sister wanted to become a fantasy writer when she couldn't remember most of the fantasy that she had lived through.

"Yeah, Toby?" She said as she finished another line and saved the document. She turned to him to give him attention.

"You remember the Underground, right?" Toby asked and tilted his head to the side.

"From the story I used to tell you?" she asked as she got up from the chair. She slightly hoped that he didn't ask that she would tell it to him again. She always felt a pull at her heart when she retold it, as if it meant something a great deal. But it was only a story, right? Besides, she hadn't told it to him in over three years now.

"Right…" Toby sighed and eyeballed the snow globe, "Do you remember Jareth?"

"Jareth?" she mulled the name over in her mind and leaned against the desk with her hip. She put a finger to her lip in thought. She remembered this story so well when she was fifteen and sixteen and now she couldn't remember which character was which, "That was the dwarf, right?"

"No that's Hoggle," Toby rolled his eyes. He then took the snow globe in his hand and pushed it toward Sarah, "You don't remember, Sarah?"

Sarah shook her head as her eyes involuntarily focused on the snow globe in front of her.

Suddenly Toby began to pull lines from her story, "'If you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams.' You remember?"

Sarah thought about it only slightly as the picture of white feathers and a crystal ball appeared in her mind. She shook her head to clear it and nodded to her brother, "He was the Goblin King in your story."

"In _your_ story, Sarah," Toby reminded her and put the snow globe back. Was she ever going to remember? Did she even want to remember anymore? How long has it been since she even thought about her old friends?

"What about him?" Sarah shrugged and turned toward the door with a wave over her shoulder to tell Toby to follow her to the kitchen for dinner. She needed to do something before her mind began to regress. She really didn't need that kind of attack with only three and a half weeks to the end of the semester.

"He's gone."

Something made Sarah stop in her steps. Something screamed at the back of her mind: 'That wasn't supposed to happen. The story was over.'

There was a pinch at her heart, but again she shook it off as she reminded herself once again, 'It was just a story, Sarah.'

"What do you mean?" she turned back at her little brother who hadn't moved from his position on the edge of her bed.

"Agmøür told me yesterday," Toby said in a sad voice, "Told me that King Jareth isn't in the kingdom anymore. Something happened that the goblins don't know. All they know is that they don't have King Jareth. He's just gone. The goblins want you to help them."

"Toby it's just a story," Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes, "Now come on. Let's get something to eat."

"But it isn't _just_ a story," Toby shook his head and hopped off the bed after her. He grabbed her hand and pulled on it lightly, "You went there, Sarah! With Hoggle and Sir Didymus and Ludo! You lived it, and you used to love it. Just like they loved you."

"Toby that was a very long time ago that I dreamed that story up," she shook her head.

"But it wasn't just a dream… you lived it!" Toby yelled and pulled on her hand harder, "So did I! Don't you care about them anymore?"

"About who?"

"Your friends," Toby let go of her hand and took a step back in disbelief, "They remember you. So did he. He's gone Sarah. The whole Labyrinth can die… and you don't even care."

"I don't care about things that aren't real," she knelt down and put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "I grew up and out of fantasy. I only write it now because I know the different things that must go into those stories. Everyone grows up, Toby. You will too, one day."

"I never want to grow up like you did, Sarah," he pushed her hand off his shoulder and then ran to the bathroom.

He locked himself in there for the rest of the night. Karen came to pick him up an hour early and Sarah said a sad goodbye to her brother who didn't even look at her. He never did that before.

That night Sarah sat on the ledge of her window seat and stared off into the night sky. She sighed as she tried to remember the imagination she once had. She couldn't remember much except for those white feathers, and a pair of strange colored eyes gazing through a crystal ball.

"Maybe fantasy isn't such a good subject matter to write on," Sarah said to herself and pushed away from the window. She almost could feel her mind begin to fall back into the past and she really didn't need that, "Sleep is the best thing right now. Just get some sleep, clear my head and then call Toby tomorrow."

As she walked back to her room she didn't see the small goblin at the edge of her couch with a white owl feather in one hand and a blade longer than he was tall in the other. He was only a foot tall and covered with armor over his slightly hairy body and long tail. The helmet over his head shifted a little with the bottom mouthpiece as his nose twitched a little in aggravation. He made a sad sound in the back of his throat and shook his head with a small clank with his armor.

"Lady doesn't remember," he said and put his back to the side of the couch with his sword to the side. He looked at the feather with a frown, "Doesn't want to remember. Run out of time soon. What Agmøür do now?"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, here is that other Labyrinth fiction that I was talking about. I would have posted it earlier, but I wanted to use the actual names of the goblin Keepers of the Goblin Hoard from Brian Froud. So, found my book and there they are. I still do not claim the right to them, they are all Mister Froud's. I am just playing with them as usual. And as of last chapter there was not enough of Jareth so here is a chapter where he makes his entrance... kind of. Enjoy and happy reading all.

**Chapter 1**:

It took him four and a half hours in a crowded jet plane and another hour by taxi to get to the university. He stretched out his neck and back as he stepped from the taxi with a medium bag in hand. He paid the driver and sent the taxi on his way with a nod of his head. His blond hair swept gently over one of his eyes. He cut it just recently and now it was just over his earlobe. He already missed the advantages of putting it back in a rubber band on windy days like it was just then.

He quickly hopped up the steps of the university with bag in hand straight to the office of one of the deans. He knocked on the door, ignoring the receptionist that was ignoring him for a time before she noticed his eyes. She tilted her head a bit in curiosity as he had two different colored eyes that stared at the door. And then her eyes loomed lower and over the whole package before they roamed back to his relatively young face. He shifted under her gaze in annoyance and was relieved when the door finally opened.

"Well look what the western coast line blew our way," Dean Markham of the Mythology department beamed and shook his hand.

"About bloody time," he sighed playfully and walked into the office to get out of eye shot of the receptionist, "Where you on a private call?"

"Not necessarily," Markham shook his head and shut the door, "And nice to see you too. How was the flight?"

"A little long for my taste," he rolled his eyes and shrugged off his coat about to make himself comfortable in the small office, "How is the college staying afloat?"

"So-so, I thought that we may need some help," he gestured to the chair in front of his desk which his guest readily took, "Thus, why not bring in the well known folklore expert Jareth Kingston?"

"Why not?" Jareth leaned back in the chair he was offered, "So, now the real questions that I need to ask is: What classes do you want me to cover? How long do you want to keep me? And how many lectures do you want me to give?"

"Right down to business aren't you, Jareth?" Markham leaned back in his own chair behind his desk, "And here I thought we would catch up a little before we get into the nitty-gritty of the college."

"I have to do something with my time," he shrugged with a small chuckle with his old friend, "What better to do with that time than to wreak havoc on the minds of younger generations?"

"Indeed," Markham nodded with a chuckle, "Then down to business it is."

* * *

Sarah walked out from her last class of the day with a hell of a headache and an even bigger assignment under one arm. The professor wanted it done by the end of the week, just days away and Sarah knew she had to pull an 'all nighter' tonight if she was to finish it in time. The rest of her week was booked with touch ups on her stories and some hopeful social calls with her brother.

"Hey, Sarah!"

Sarah whipped her head around to find a red headed girl running after her.

"Hey there, Jess," Sarah greeted her friend and waited for the second twenty year old to catch up with her, "When is your next class?"

"Not for a few," she shrugged and looked at the load of books that Sarah had under her arm, "And where are you heading, may I ask?"

"Library," Sarah pouted and heaved the books on her hip again, "Professor Mitchalls decided to put on a large project due at the end of the week."

"End of the week?" Jess nearly yelled and then looked back at the few of the buildings as if she was staring back at the professor that was bound to torture her friend, "Are you serious, Sar?"

"Totally," Sarah nodded and sighed, "I guess the end of semester madness."

"I guess…" Jess shook her head and followed Sarah into the library. They sat at in one of the study areas and took up a couple of plush lounge chairs in front of a low table. Jess bounced a little in the seat as if to test it to see how comfortable it actually was before she turned back to Sarah, "I have great news through the grapevine though."

Sarah rolled her eyes as she set out the books around her, "Not another rumor."

"This one is honest to God truth," Jess held up her hand as if she was under oath.

"Go ahead and lay it on me, Jess," Sarah shook her head in disbelief and let her friend have her fun.

"Well, this morning we had a very nice looking guy walk into our office and talk with the dean."

"The Dean of Folklore and Mythology?" Sarah asked semi-interested as she searched for the smaller book in her book bag.

"Yup," Jess nodded vigorously, "Apparently he is taking up some of the extra classes and lectures this semester."

"You mean the one that's about to end?"

"In about a week or so," Jess pouted, "Don't put a wrench into this for me. It's been a while since we had eye candy in the Folklore classes. We usually have guys with bad toupees and dusty books with equally dusty jackets. You know, no Indiana Jones for us."

"I wouldn't know, I'm an English major, remember?" Sarah looked pointedly at her friend, "And Indiana Jones was an archeologist."

Jess just shrugged and leaned back a little in her seat.

Sarah sighed, "Look, I probably won't even meet this guy. So have fun while you can, and I wish you and this new eye candy the best of luck."

"Oh ha, ha, Sarah," Jess pouted playfully at her friend, "Who knows you may just get lucky and meet him and he's the man of your dreams."

"I haven't had a man of my dreams in quite a while," Sarah flipped open two books and began to take notes and then boot up her laptop.

"I know ever since Freddy, you haven't really…" Jess stopped herself and looked over her friend who seemed to freeze in place. She sighed heavily and put a hand over one of Sarah's, "Sorry, Sar. I shouldn't bring him up."

"Just don't," Sarah shook her head and pulled herself back into her work, "You're going to be late for your class, Jess. You better get going."

"Okay," Jess stood up with her bag over her one shoulder. She knew she crossed the line with Sarah again on accident. There where two things that she knew not to bring up with Sarah Williams- her childhood that she had conveniently buried away and the one guy that she let into her life and promptly dropped her out of his. Jess walked out of the library and took down the sidewalk to the building that held her next class.

Sarah put down the book she had in her hand and then opened a word document. As long as she buried herself in her work, she wouldn't have to think about the history that was just brought up. She cracked her knuckles just to make sure her mind had no where to wonder and was about to crack into the large project in hand until someone leaned on the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

"Excuse me, you're in my light," Sarah said absentmindedly and kept her eyes glued to the screen ahead of her.

"I just couldn't help but over hear your friend say that you weren't taken and you were looking for your dream guy," the twenty some year old junior leaned toward her with a fake smile, "Here I am."

"Apparently, you weren't listening at all," Sarah closed her eyes to take hold of her temper and then turned to the guy sitting on her chair and really popping her personal bubble. She recognized him from one of her classes from the semester before. He didn't take anything other than yes as an answer and she knew he had problems with the word no, "Look, Kyle, I am not looking for a guy. Especially not one like you. So you need to back off and out of my space."

"Why don't you just come with me to get a cooler and we can talk about it?" he offered and leaned back only slightly.

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "You're not getting me. I have a huge project here- that apparently you can't see- that I need to finish. And you are distracting me and not in a good way so wipe that grin off your face."

"So what is a good way of distracting you?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at the guy, "How about leaving me the hell alone?"

"Ah, come on, Sarah," he caught a hold of her wrist and tried to pull her from the books that surrounded her.

"Let go!" Sarah tried to pull her wrist back, but he pulled her harder toward him, "I already told you no, so back off! Let go and leave me alone!"

"Sarah, just one drink, and I-"

Suddenly the hand that had her wrist let go and Sarah sat back down in her chair. Above her she saw Kyle under the glare of a much taller and more imposing figure. The man that had stepped in seemed a little older than her and Kyle, maybe in his thirties from her guess. His hair was cut just below the top of his ears and some of it wisped in his eyes in some wild directions. And speaking of his eyes… they were the most interesting things Sarah had ever seen. One blue and the other an earthy brown. Just like the ones that she saw behind the crystal in the fragments of her dreams.

"I think that the lady told you to back off and leave her the hell alone," the man said and pushed Kyle's hand back toward him. In his other hand he held a few books of his own. His voice had an English accent to it and seemed to hold authority she had never really heard before.

Sarah examined the man before he continued. He was slender, but she could tell that he also had to be built if he could pry Kyle from her. Something seemed to scream danger at her from him, but at the same time, it was the kind of danger that applied to other people, where she felt perfectly safe. He held a bit of mystery and yet something so familiar. As if she had met him long ago.

"Yeah?" Kyle shook his hand just a little to shake off the slight pain the guy inflicted, "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I don't think you really want to go that far, do you chap?" the new man tilted his head, "Attacking another person in a very public area that you don't even know. I mean, I may have some kind of self defense or training that you don't even know about. Then what kind of hurt would you be in?"

Kyle thought to himself for a moment and then looked at Sarah before he looked back at the man now standing between her and him. He sighed and rubbed his hand as he walked off toward his backpack. He slung the article over one of his shoulders and then continued out of the library.

"Smart choice," the man scoffed and looked down at Sarah, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Sarah nodded her head in thanks, "Don't find many knights that stand up for maidens these days."

"Can't blame the guy for trying, I guess," he looked over his shoulder to make sure that Kyle walked off and then looked back at her, "You are quite a striking maiden."

Sarah blushed just a little and smiled shyly at the compliment, "Thank you again."

"I think you could have ultimately chased him off yourself," he winked at her and then looked back at the small table that he was seated in. It now held a new student with book open and nose deep in the pages, "Well, looks like my spot has been over run."

"Here," Sarah pointed to the seat that Jess was in moments before Kyle came over to her, "Take the other chair. I don't mind."

"Thank you," he nodded and took the other chair. After a few moments in semi-awkward silence he looked over at Sarah who lifted her eyes to meet his, "I am sorry, but it seems rude of me to not introduce myself."

He held out a hand to her and she took it in a firm handshake. Sarah smiled genuinely, "My name is Sarah."

"Sarah," he nodded, "Mine is Jareth Kingston."

Sarah paused a moment at his name and looked him over quickly again, "Jareth?"

"Yes."

"Were your parents great fans of plays?" she asked as she set her hand back in her lap on top of one of her books.

"Not that I'm aware of," he chuckled as he shook his head, "Why?"

"Your name reminds me of a character in a play that my brother adores," she explained and shook her head. She looked away from him and focused again on her books, or at least tried to.

Jareth, on the other hand did not go back to his books and instead turned his attention on the young woman in front of him. She was quite beautiful; he wasn't just making small talk before. Her green eyes shone especially when her dark, silk hair framed her face like it did. She had a slight blush still from his comment earlier and it complimented her complexion very well.

He knew he had no real say in the altercation between her and the young man he chased away, but he felt drawn to her and even more so protective of her. Maybe even possessive. But that would make no sense, he hadn't met her before. He shook his head and stood up after a moment. He knew that he wouldn't get any work done if he sat next to her for too long.

"I'm sorry, here you have that project to do and I'm distracting you just as he did," he apologized as he caught her attention.

"I don't mind as much," she said without thinking it out first. She closed her eyes and he chuckled to himself at her slight embarrassment. He really did like her blush.

"Neither do I all that much," he admitted and bowed to her, "But this knight does need to attend to a class in just a while. Can't really wait. Nice to have met you, Maiden Sarah."

"And you too, Sir Kingston," she nodded her head in response to his bow and giggled at the pleasantries they exchanged.

Sarah watched him chuckle with a smirk back at her and then turned quickly on his heel. He checked out the books at the front counter and then exited the library with a quick wave back at her. She turned her attention back to the project. She hated to see him go, but at the same time, she knew that she would have been in the library until the next morning if he would have stayed in the chair beside her.

"Jareth," she thought out loud to herself and then went back to the books in front of her with renewed energy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Nearly six hours later, and nearly twelve midnight, Jareth rubbed at his eyes as he headed for the bus that would take him to the hotel down the street. He hoped that rubbing at his eyes will knock some sense into him. He could swear that he had been followed by short shadows the past day and a half and he just saw another one out of the corner of his eye.

As he passed by the library again his mind slipped to the young woman that he had met there earlier. She must have been a student and probably a lot more controlled than the young women that he had in the last few classes. She had a bit of charm to her that only seemed to fuel the fire that burned behind her eyes he saw when she fought with the younger guy earlier in the day.

As he passed by the front of the building he looked in and had to do a double take as he saw young Sarah still at the table surrounded by books and her laptop. He checked his watch and then took a deep breath as he made a decision.

"You're going to get in too deep, Jareth, old boy," he said to himself as he walked into the library and straight for her table.

Sarah saved the last of her document and looked at the small clock at the edge of her screen. She smiled in contentment, 'Look at that. Project done and it's just after midnight. Go Sarah Williams!'

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sarah."

Sarah turned around and couldn't help the surprised smile that lit up her face when she found her rescuer looking down at her from over her chair, "Well, if it isn't Sir Kingston."

"Burning the late night oil, I see," he nodded to her computer.

"Just barely," she smiled and began to shut down the computer screen, "I just finished."

"That's good."

"And what are you doing out this late?" she asked as she began to pile the books to return them on her way out.

"Just finished my last class," he sighed, "And now I am in need of some caffeinated beverage."

"There is a café just down the walkway with some killer coffee," Sarah offered, "I am heading that way. You can come with me if you would like. You seem like a new guy in need of some direction to hot coffee stops."

"New guy, I am," he nodded.

Sarah's mind began to reel with information that was not being received by her mouth. She barely knew this guy and she was inviting him to join her for coffee. This wasn't like her at all. But on the other hand, he did save her from another Kyle attack.

"I would love some killer coffee, if you don't mind me tagging along."

"I did ask," she shrugged and she returned her books quickly as they walked out of the library and down toward the café.

"Then lead the way."

As they walked Sarah tried to make small talk, "So why are you starting so late in the semester?"

"One professor decided that they didn't want to deal with students anymore and treated themselves to an early retirement," he explained, "I am filling in for them."

"Let me guess," Sarah pointed at him, "You are the new Folklore professor that has the attention of a good portion of the female folklore majors."

"Oh do I now?" he asked with a chuckle of which she joined in.

"My friend Jess is one of your new students," she explained, "You are the new eye candy, Mister Kingston. Or is Professor?"

"Call me Jareth," he asked as he looked at her pointedly, "I am Mister Kingston to children and I use Professor to intimidate my students. You are neither."

She smiled subconsciously at the thought that he didn't see her as a child.

"I am guessing that you are not one of the folklore majors?" he asked to keep the conversation going. He liked the sound of her voice. There was something soothing and familiar about it- and oh so innocent.

"Oh no," she shook her head, "I'm an English major. I am working to become a novelist."

"What subject matter?" he asked with interest.

"Fantasy," she answered immediately and then rubbed the back of her head, "But I may change from that area."

"Well if you decide to stay on that path, some folklore or mythology classes may help," he offered.

"Why, are you trying to make me into one of those female folklore majors that are battling for your affections?" she asked with a smirk.

"That depends, Sarah," he smirked back, "If I have your attention or not."

She blushed just a little, but he didn't catch it under the lights from the walkways. As they turned the corner Sarah sighed. There on the café she had mentioned was a large 'closed' sign.

"It looks like they closed early today," she shrugged and turned to him, "Sorry about that."

"If nothing else, the company was enjoyable," he smiled down at her.

"You're flattering me, Jareth," she tilted her head, "But I have to agree."

"That's good news," he wiped comically at his forehead, "Here I thought that you may think that I was a perverted professor trying to pick up on young students."

"Well the thought didn't cross my mind until now," she laughed to let him know she thought no such thing. She stood there for another moment and then looked over her shoulder toward the direction of her car, "I should head to my apartment. It was nice meeting up with you again."

"Likewise," he paused and then looked at her for a moment since she didn't move, "Would it be too forward of me to ask if we could meet up for a cup of coffee at a later time?"

Sarah's eyebrows shot up in surprise. This wasn't usual for her. But something in her gut told her not to turn this guy down. And she really didn't want to either.

"Sure," Sarah spit out, "I mean, I would love to grab a cup with you later."

"Good tomorrow night, then?" he asked and pointed at the open hour sign behind him.

She nodded and they agreed on six o' clock to meet again. Sarah made it back to her apartment and to bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Boy…"

Toby was fast asleep in his bed when a small voice whispered to him from the side of his pillow. He groaned a little to himself and tried to bat the voice away with a small hand before turning away.

"Toby boy," the voice urged again and a plump goblin leaned over the bed and poked Toby on the forehead, "Need help. Wakey up."

"Hm?" Toby mumbled and turned back around to look at the goblin at the side of his bed. There was no mistaking him even with the lights of his room turned off. The face of the goblin was completely covered by a bulky helmet and a very plucked feather coming from the top. The large sword hung off his hip and the moonlight caught the kneepads and belly armor he sported. His tail shifted from side to side as he seemed focused on the boy in bed. Toby rubbed his eyes and then sat up with a yawn, "Lamp? What's wrong?"

"Talk with Agmøür," Låmpsöniüs explained and hopped up on the bed next to Toby his armor scraping against the dingy material beneath it, "Lady still not remember even with brother telling her so."

"Tell me about it," Toby frowned. He tried so hard to get her to understand and at least try to remember.

"Danger is coming."

"What danger?"

Låmpsöniüs looked out Toby's small window and then back at the boy, "King gone, but fae come to Labyrinth."

"Fae?"

"More like king- but not like king at all," Låmpsöniüs frowned and kicked his feet over the floor, "Not like us like king like us. Sends more of us to hurt instead of bog. Wants to take labyrinth and throne, but can't because king still King of Labyrinth."

"You know that for sure?" Toby asked with hope in his eyes.

"That why keepers of the hoard sent Aboveground for king," Låmpsöniüs pointed to himself as if he was proud, but Toby couldn't tell without facial expressions, "New fae man talk to gardener dwarf- one that helped lady…"

Toby knew of him well, "Hoggle. Why did he talk with Hoggle?"

"Garden dwarf talked with king before king go disappear," Låmpsöniüs elaborated the last word with the fling of his arms, "Said king go aboveground to find something that he lost."

"He's here?" Toby asked and looked toward his window.

"No know where here. Candlewic not tell," Låmpsöniüs groaned and crossed his arms over his small chest, "But new fae man will come for him. And for lady."

"Why Sarah?"

"All Underground knows king loves lady," Låmpsöniüs rolled his eyes as if it was common knowledge, "Can take lady, can kill king. Hurt the heart, hurt the fae."

"I wish Sarah would just remember," Toby hit his mattress in frustration, "If she would only believe."

"Maybe she believe if she learns."

"Maybe," Toby sighed and patted Låmpsöniüs on the top of the helmet, "But who would teach her?"

"King!" he smiled and said excitedly.

"Yeah, if he finds her," he looked toward his door where the hall light went on and shown under his door. He quickly turned to Låmpsöniüs, "My mom's coming!"

"Talk later Toby boy!" Låmpsöniüs chuckled as he disappeared in a puff of dust.

Toby ducked under the covers and shut his eyes at the same time that his mother opened the door. She peeked in the room and once she was satisfied that she was just hearing things again, she shut the door and walked back to bed.

* * *

Sarah woke up the next morning with a smile already plastered on her face. Not only was she able to complete her project in the library the night before, but she also met a gentleman. And in the college setting there were not many of those around. She climbed out of bed and took a quick shower. While she pulled a nice blouse and a pair of clean jeans she combed out her hair quickly and then walked to her door where an urgent knocking started.

Sarah put down her comb and opened the door hesitantly, a little surprised that it was Jess on the other side with a cup of coffee for each of them, "Good morning, sunshine. I come bearing news for one and all."

"One and all?" Sarah smirked as she grabbed the full cup and let her friend in, "What are you now, a news reporter?"

"What can I say?" Jess smiled and plopped herself down in the comfy arm chair that Sarah had at the side of the room, "I keep up with the current news."

"More like the current gossip," Sarah sat on the couch next to her friend and took a few sips of the dark brew.

"You want to hear gossip, huh?" she leaned closer to Sarah and whispered as if someone was going to over hear her, "Apparently the new professor has a fling going on already."

Sarah coughed a little into her cup and patted her chest as she turned to Jess, "You mean Mister Kingston?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's not even on campus for a day and he's already picked up on someone. A much younger someone from what I hear…" Jess began to lean back into the cushion of the arm chair until her brain began to catch up with her. She turned to Sarah who had composed herself once again and was sipping innocently on her cup of coffee, "I didn't tell you what his name was. The last time I talked to you, I didn't even know his name."

"And?" Sarah asked and put her cup down on the coffee table in front of her before she choked on it again.

Jess watched her friend refuse to connect with eye contact and she laughed a little to herself, "So you were the one that was seen on his arm."

"I wasn't hanging on his arm," Sarah rolled her eyes, "I walked with him to the café down by the library. He wanted to know about some of the coffee places around here."

"You did meet him!" Jess exclaimed and jumped a little next to Sarah.

"Doesn't mean that he 'picked me up'," Sarah looked pointedly at her friend.

"From the talk you two were talking a lot back and forth. What was that about?" she asked with a smile and leaned on the arm of the chair.

"That's what humans do to communicate."

"Unless they use body language," Jess winked. Sarah sighed loudly and got up from the couch toward the kitchen counter to begin making her cereal. Jess followed her and peered over the counter at her, "So what's he like? What happened?"

"He was very nice," Sarah decided to play along for the moment. It would please Jess and she didn't want another headache early in the morning, "A perfect gentleman actually. He chased off Kyle-"

"The douche bag," Jess spouted and Sarah looked at her confused. Jess waved a hand in front of her, "Kyle, not the new hotness."

"'The new hotness'?" Sarah quirked an eyebrow.

"Just go on," Jess waved her hand again.

"So after he chased off the _douche bag_," she paused and looked at Jess who smiled pleasantly, "…he sat next to me seeing as the table he was sitting at was taken. He was there for a few and then left for a class. Six hours later he came back and we talked for a little right after I finished my project. I told him about the café and we talked as we walked to it only to find it closed."

"And?" Jess asked and leaned on the arm of the chair again.

"And what?" Sarah tried to make sure that her blush didn't show to Jess.

"Don't tell me you two left it off at that," Jess sat on the counter and looked down at Sarah, "You aren't the type to just talk to anyone. And to grab your attention for that long of a time he must have clicked something in that mind of yours."

Sarah shut her eyes and groaned. She was going to regret this.

"He asked me to have a cup of coffee with him later tonight."

"What?!" Jess jumped off the counter and grabbed Sarah by the arms, "He asked you on a date?"

"It's not a date, Jess," Sarah pulled Jess's hands from their death grip on her arms, "It's just a cup of coffee. I mean, you gave me that this morning. Is this considered you and I on a date?"

"This is totally different and you know it, Sarah Williams," Jess put her hands on her hips, "Are you going to meet up with him again? Tonight?"

"I did say that I would, Jess," Sarah shrugged and went back to pouring her cereal.

"That hasn't stopped you before, Sarah," Jess said off the top of her head, "You remember poor Stevie-boy?"

"You know the reason for that one," Sarah poured the milk and stuck the spoon in the bowl before she made herself comfortable on the couch again.

"Yeah, he was quite the obsessed fan of yours," Jess agreed, "But the only one that you have actually stuck with, we don't talk about. What's so different about this guy?"

"I don't know," Sarah shook her head slightly, "It just feels…"

"Like he's the one?"

"Oh please, Jess. Let's not get that gossiping mind of yours in over drive," Sarah pointed her cereal spoon at her friend that giggled.

"Then what was it?" Jess crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I just felt like it was something that I was pulled toward. Something that I needed to do."

"Wow," Jess giggled to herself and threw her styrofoam cup into the trash, "A pull, huh? I would have a pull toward that nice looking man too."

"Shut up," Sarah put a spoon full of cereal in her mouth and watched as her friend laughed at her pout.

* * *

The rest of the day in classes, Sarah felt her mind drift into daydreams for the first time in quite a while. While her professor told the rest of the class about the deadlines for the project at the end of the week, Sarah's mind turned to her imagination. The dust was blown away and Sarah began to think of the possibilities of what grabbing a cup of coffee could bring.

As her mind rolled the thoughts of the new and handsome professor in her mind, Sarah also caught glimpses of a crystal and a few dozen feathers in the shape of what looked like an owl. She frowned a bit and shook her head to clear her mind. Toby's stories and his blow up last week were getting to her again. So, he had the same name- given, a little weird- but he's still a normal man.

As she began to collect her books for the end of class she caught something out of the corner of her eye and looked toward a dark corner of the room. There laid a small feather and Sarah also thought she caught a whisper of a small chuckle. As the rest of the class filed out of the room, including the professor, Sarah went to the corner of the room and picked up the feather, but dismissed the small chuckle as being one of her classmates.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**:

Sarah took a deep breath again and entered the café ten minutes until six and smoothed her hands over her dark blouse for the fifth time. She finally got the courage and opened the door to the small café. She couldn't remember the last time that she was so nervous. Not even with Freddy.

'Don't think about Freddy now, Sarah,' she reminded herself as she shook her head, 'He's in the past and that's where he is going to stay.'

She sat in one of the small tables off to the side and pulled out the feather that she had stuck in her small book bag. For one reason or another she couldn't stop looking at it. It had that same kind of pull that Jareth had on her. Although, she couldn't truthfully say that she was as attracted to the feather as she was to the new professor.

From the small research project that she did back in high school on owls she could tell that the feather had belonged to a barn owl. That in itself was a little strange seeing as they were not all that usual in the area. She couldn't even remember the last time that she saw a barn owl- or any owl for that matter around the college. And especially not in her earlier class.

Her eyes shifted from the feather toward the bar looking area of the café and saw a man with darker hair looking right at her. For a moment she thought that it was Kyle again, but after her eyes connected with the man she knew that it wasn't. This man was handsome, sure, but there was something about him that put her in a very cautious mode. She was on her toes in a manner of a nanosecond and shifted in her seat. The man grinned and winked at her before he turned back to the bar to talk with the young girl behind the counter.

"Been waiting long?" a voice said from behind Sarah.

She smiled a little to herself and looked over her shoulder to see Jareth standing calmly. Suddenly she felt relaxed and much more at ease, "No, just got here."

"Good," he grinned and walked around the table to sit across from her. She looked him over as he did the same with her. They were both totally oblivious of the look over from the other. He wore a well worn black suede jacket over a nice white button up. His dark jeans were a little tighter than Sarah had remembered from the library, but found she didn't mind that much.

"What have you got there?" he asked and pointed to the feather in her hand.

"It's an owl feather," she handed it to him. He held it between a few of his slender fingers and she felt a slight shiver run down her back from the slight contact of his fingers on hers as he got the feather. She was relieved he didn't seem to notice the shiver. She nodded at the feather, "I found it in the corner of one of my classes today. It caught my eye and I just had to pick it up. And I usually don't go around picking up feathers. It was strange."

She watched as his eyes focused on the feather and turned it between his fingers. He made a small grunt and let out a breath that flowed over the feather.

"You know, the Celtic people believed that the owl was the sign of the Underworld," Jareth said and looked at the feather in his fingers before he stopped the small spinning motion.

"They thought it was evil?" Sarah asked and leaned toward him over the table to stare at the feather as well.

"Maybe not evil, just a part of their world that they wanted to understand," Jareth handed her the feather back, "Others believed that the barn owls in particular cursed people who were responsible for the deaths of babies and children."

"Hm," Sarah thought and stared at the feather once more, "I thought that owls were always the symbol of wisdom. That the owl was a messenger of the goddess Athena who was watching over you and sending you wisdom."

Jareth smiled with a short chuckle, "Impressive, Sarah. You've been reading up on symbolism."

"I have to know what I am putting in my stories and what certain things may or may not represent. I don't need somebody thinking that I am writing a whole story on a quest of beauty when in reality it is a quest of knowledge."

"Any books of owls?" he asked with a chuckle.

"It was one of my favorite animals when I was younger. It was an idea that I had floating around," she shrugged and put the feather back in her bag before she looked back at him, "You look very handsome tonight."

"Relaxed," he corrected her and looked her over again. This time he made sure she saw him do it and smirked when she blushed under the low lights of the café, "And you look lovely."

"Impressive," she corrected him and they both laughed lightly.

He got up from the chair, "Now, I promised you a cup of coffee. So what would you like?"

Sarah looked over where the other man was sitting at the counter and saw that he had disappeared. She let out a sigh of relief, "I think I'm jittery enough. Is it okay if I just get a cup of water?"

"Are you okay?" he asked with a lift of an eyebrow.

"I had coffee earlier, thanks to my friend," she tried to calm his concern, "I guess it was stronger than I thought."

"As you wish," he nodded and came back quickly with his coffee and her water.

"So, what kind of mythology and/or folklore are you an expert in?" she asked and cupped her hands around the cup of water as if it was coffee.

"Anything and everything."

"My, aren't we humble," she teased as he smirked into his cup and took a sip.

"That isn't the only thing that I am an expert in either," he lifted an eyebrow and was pleased to see her flush at his admission.

"I see," Sarah cleared her throat and took a sip of water, "How did you become such an expert?"

Again he looked at her with a humorous smirk.

"I meant in the folklore area," she rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. She didn't need any other evidence that he was a human male since his mind went directly to something other than the topic she was trying to discuss.

"I really don't know," he shook his head. He saw her confused expression and went on to explain, "I know it sounds strange, but the knowledge I have, I've had ever since I can remember."

"Since you were a child?"

"Something like that," he looked at his coffee.

"I'm sorry," she looked into her own cup and looked at her rippled reflection, "I shouldn't be prying into childhoods. I mean, I don't even like to talk about my own."

"There are some things that you want to remember and some things you want to bury," he said suddenly and they both looked up at the other, "I guess that my mind decided to bury some things from me without my knowledge."

Sarah just stared into his eyes in some understanding. She offered no comfort, because she didn't know exactly what she would be comforting him from. But just looking into his eyes seemed to be enough. He genuinely smiled at her with the tilt of his head.

"I wish that my mind would do that for me," she blinked and took a long gulp of water.

Jareth watched her reaction, but didn't drawl on it sensing that it was a sensitive subject.

"But we can't always get what we wish," she said with a small smile.

"Come now," he smirked as the air got a little easier, "Wishes have a huge place in mythology and folklore- not to mention reality in some interesting circumstances. You can't just brush them off, even if you want to. What is said is said, Sarah."

Sarah's mind froze as her heart stopped a moment.

'_What is said is said..._'

Sarah's hand immediately covered his and her eyes narrowed, "Say that again."

"Say what?"

"What you just said."

"What is said is said," he said slowly and she kept looking at him until he finished with, "Sarah."

Something clicked and then faded in her mind, like a memory trying desperately to claw to the surface. A storm brewed outside a couple of large windows and a large blotch of white knocked against the window panes. She shook her head and the faded memory of her father's and step-mother's dark bedroom fell back into the pit it came from. She closed her eyes and fought against her mind.

'It's not real. It was a dream. It _is_ a dream,' she chanted to herself and then looked up at Jareth who looked confused and slightly worried. She sighed heavily and turned from him, "I'm sorry. That's so… Excuse me."

She grabbed her book bag, but forgot that her hand was still over his. His hand turned and grabbed a hold of hers before she could get too far, "Sarah?"

"This is so embarrassing," she whispered and sat down in the chair and looked up at him, expecting to see something other than what she found.

He had a small, amused smile on his face with a bit of understanding that made her feel comfortable. He wasn't going to make fun of her or judge her. He just tilted his head and rubbed a thumb over the knuckles of the hand he still had in his grip, "Remind you of something from a place that you buried away yourself?"

"Something like that, yes," she nodded and locked her eyes with his finger that still rubbed over her knuckles.

"Sarah," he paused as he said her name and she shifted her eyes from their hands to his eyes. His beautiful mismatched eyes that seemed to capture all of her attention even if she wanted them to do so or not, "I am going to ask you a question that I don't think I've ever asked before. And I want you to give me an honest answer."

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Sarah arched her brow and tried to digest the question. She must of heard wrong, "Excuse me?"

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" he repeated in a slower pace.

"I'm sorry… you've never asked that before?"

"No, I haven't," he shook his head, "Usually after meeting the woman, and having a cup of coffee, they turn quite shallow. They want something that I am not willing to give at that moment. They are filled with lies and shallow truths, but you have quite captivated me. Full of mystery, and yet honesty at the same time. And you are now avoiding the question."

"Not avoiding, just trying to understand," she clarified and bit her lip. She looked up at him and felt his thumb still stroking her knuckles. She hadn't been on a date since Freddy. Maybe it was time, "No."

"No what?" his thumb stopped.

"No, I don't have any plans for tomorrow night," she smiled as his hesitation. Did he think that she had told _him_ no?

"Good, because I am aghast that you took my opportunity to buy you something to drink tonight away from me," he took his hand from hers and leaned on the table toward her, "So, I have to urge you to accept an invitation to dinner to make up for it."

"Dinner?" she asked with a blush, "Is my knight in shining armor asking me on a date?"

"Possibly," he smirked and looked around the café as if someone was spying on them, "Are you a bit scared that we could become the talk of the campus?"

"I think we already are," she whispered back and leaned on the table toward him, "What would that matter if we are?"

"Absolutely nothing," he answered, "What we do or not do is up to us and not others."

"Good answer," she smiled as he chuckled, "I accept."

"Than I need your number and a place to pick you up," he watched her grab her bag and pull out a small receipt and a pen.

She wrote the information down; a little unsure she should be giving a man that she met just the night before her address. Then she handed both pieces of information over and didn't think a second more on it. He was different, as if she had known him all her life. She could trust him, even though he put out the aura to be weary of.

"I will pick you up around six-thirty?" he asked and folded the old receipt neatly into his pants pocket.

"Sounds good," she nodded with a bit of shock. He was about to get up from his chair when she pulled on his jacket sleeve, lightly, "I have a question though."

"What is that?" he asked and patiently sat back down in his chair.

"Why me?"

"Were you not listening?" he asked with a chuckle, "You intrigue me, Sarah."

"Is that all it is though?" she asked with her own tilt of the head.

He looked into her eyes and seemed to search them for a moment before he shook his head, "No, that's not all it is."

"Then why me?" she asked again.

"Because, you are different, yet familiar," he said with a slight narrowing of his eyes, "Like I've known you all my life, but I've never met anyone like you ever before. And I doubt I will ever again."

Sarah stayed silent during his explanation.

"Something is pulling me toward you, Sarah," he leaned again on the table and was nearly nose to nose with her, "And I will not rest until this pull leads me to an answer or quite possibly to your heart."

Her eyes opened a little with shock.

He only smirked and leaned back in his chair before he got up and brushed off his jeans, "I _will_ see you at six-thirty tomorrow evening."

"Six-thirty," she nodded with a charmed smile.

He took her hand in his quickly and gave it a swift kiss on the back of it. He then bowed to her and left through the café door. She watched him leave and a few minutes after he left her sight she got up from her seat and walked back to her apartment.

She played with her keys as she walked up the pathway to the door. She knew she had a small smile on her face that probably looked goofier than anything else. When she looked up, she saw Jess leaning next to her door with a smile all her own.

"What are you doing here, Jess?" Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"So, how was Professor Charming?" she smiled and laughed as Sarah rolled her eyes.

* * *

Candlewic sat on his king's television and leaned over the side of it as he wondered how to work the magic box. He was really hoping to find out what happened to the lady with the evil twin on the show where everybody dated everyone else in one way or another.

The little goblin couldn't have been more than eleven inches tall, but his menacing look would have had anyone think twice about challenging him. His slanted, yellow eyes focused back on the ceiling where his large blade was sticking back out. He had thrown it up there in a fit of boredom. His small bit of armor clanged a little as he shifted and his tail slipped down the back side of the magic box.

He looked over his shoulder at the opposite wall. A few bags still lined the walls to the side of the hotel room. He wasn't even going to unpack from the look of it. He didn't while he was on the 'west' as he described it. Just like the king to be well known in the Aboveground as well. His extensive knowledge of his real world, he doesn't even remember living in, and the one he was currently stuck in only made him a professor and an expert.

"He need to remember," Candlewic let his arms hang over the front of the TV. He found it dreadfully boring in the Aboveground- as was evident by his sword still stuck in the ceiling. There were no chickens around to terrorize, "Met pretty lady. Met _the_ lady again. Hope he remember her soon."

Suddenly the front door swung open and Candlewic disappeared from the top of the TV in a small puff of dirt and he reappeared in a smaller form on the top of the tall dresser in the corner. He peered over the corner and saw Jareth enter the hotel room. His king took off his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair.

Jareth rubbed a hand attentively through his hair and looked up almost directly at Candlewic. The small goblin smiled a little, until he noticed that Jareth wasn't actually looking at him, but looking into space as if he was mulling a thought over in his head. After a moment Jareth continued into the bathroom and took a short shower and then climbed into bed.

Candlewic huffed and got down from the dresser. His king only had that look of deep thought when he thought about the lady. Maybe they were getting somewhere. Agmøür has not been giving him any updates on the situation with the lady. Then again he hasn't brought either Agmøür or Låmpsöniüs up to speed on the king. After all they had only found him a few days ago.

He hopped down from the dresser and then up to the bed. Once he was sure that the king was asleep, he sat at the edge of the pillow and looked at Jareth. He put a hand to his soft, leather helmet in thought and scratched the top of it.

"What Candlewic do?" he whispered, "What about Lady?"

"Sarah…" Jareth said in his sleep and rubbed his head further into the pillow.

"Sarah lady," Candlewic nodded as if having a conversation with his king, "What you do about lady?"

Jareth smirked a little in his sleep, "Dinner."

"Dinner?" Candlewic sneered and shook his head at the thought, "Need more to win lady over."

"And dance," Jareth continued, "We have to dance."

Candlewic thought this over and nodded in agreement. The lady almost stayed because of the last dance that she had with the king. Almost used up all of her time. He remembered because he was in that bubble watching her and the king as they danced.

"Dance good," he nodded and hopped off the bed to fall asleep in the corner of the room hidden by the TV stand. He had collected some scrap paper and made himself a bed. It wasn't the castle floors, but it would have to do. He took one more look around to make sure that no one had followed his king and settled into his bed. He would have to meet with Agmøür soon to make sure that the lady and the king remember how they felt and remember the labyrinth before the other fae man take it from the king.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**:

Sarah twirled in front of the full length mirror in the front of her apartment. She always wondered why she got such a long mirror and finally was happy that she had a use for it at last. The dress was a modest length and brushed over the top of her knees lightly. The empire cut set off beautifully in the silver stitching just below the breast line. The white fabric flowed brilliantly around her and she wondered why she had never worn the dress before. Her hair was swept back in the front to stay out of her face, but hung down her back evenly.

"Why doesn't my hair do that?" Jess asked from the side of the front door. She watched Sarah as she prepared for her first date in quite a while. She picked at her red hair a little and then stared back at her friend.

"Because yours is naturally curly," Sarah smiled in her direction. She fumbled with her hands in front of her and looked at Jess, "So… what do you think?"

Jess tapped her finger to the tip of her lips and put one finger up to tell Sarah to wait a moment. She walked back into the bathroom and came back out with a small white clip with a silver flower glued to it. She carefully clipped it into Sarah's hair.

"There," she smiled and tapped Sarah's nose, "Lucky girl."

"I may not be all that lucky," Sarah shrugged and ran her hands down the skirt.

"You are, and stop fumbling with your hands," Jess slapped at her hands and handed her the small purse that she would be using for the night.

"I can't help it," Sarah looked over at the clock to the side of her door.

"It will be okay," Jess rolled her eyes. She checked the clock and noticed that it was six-twenty-nine, "And more than likely he may be a little late, so you have a few minutes to breathe. He is male. I mean-"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Sarah's face lit up. Jess looked from the door to her friend with a surprised smile.

"Impressive," she giggled for her friend and told her to stand up while she answered the door. She opened the door and Sarah took a calming breath as she heard Jareth's voice say hello to Jess at the front door.

"Nice to meet you face to face," Jess said as she shook his hand and Sarah came around the corner.

Jareth was in some black slacks that fit rather well, as usual, and a nice silk shirt that was buttoned low. He had a jacket slung over one shoulder and smiled as he shook Jess's hand.

"Aren't you the young woman in the first row in Folklore 125 who wrote 'I love you' on your eyelids?" he asked as he pointed at Jess.

"Jess!" Sarah frowned at her friend.

"Sorry, Indiana inspired me," she smiled and shrugged. As she looked at Jareth she found his eyes locked on Sarah. She smiled and pulled her friend toward him, "Well, you two better be leaving. Don't want you to be late for any plans that may lie later in the evening and all that."

"Jess, I don't-" Sarah said as she nearly ran into Jareth by her friend's urgent pushes.

"Don't worry," she waved her hand at Sarah, "I will be out of here in no time. Just got to gather my stuff and I'll be off to my dorm. Have fun."

Suddenly Sarah's own door was closed in her face and she looked up at Jareth with a scared look, "Are you sure you don't want to run while you can?"

"From what?" he hooked her arm around his, "It seems like I dodged your friend and have hooked the sane one."

"That's a nice way to put it," she shoved him playfully in the arm, "So where are we going?"

"Somewhere magical," he said in mystery and led her to the side of a nice limo.

"Magical?" she raised an eyebrow, "And a limo? You're not trying hard at all to fall on my good side."

"What? Not trying hard enough?" he asked with a smirk from her sarcastic remark, "Because I could do much worse."

"I bet," she smiled as he held open the door for her. She slipped in first and he followed behind her. She patted at her dress again, as was becoming habit and looked up at him when the limo began to shift forward, "So, really… where are we going?"

"I told you," he answered, "You really have to start listening."

"Sorry, but I haven't seen many- if any magical places in this town."

"Then you haven't really opened your eyes," he leaned close to her and looked closely at the flower that was in her hair, "That is a beautiful flower."

"Thank you," she whispered since he was so close and leaned back as she bit her bottom lip. After a few more minutes she saw that the limo drove into a nice looking restaurant parking lot and she sighed in semi-surprise, "It's the local French restaurant."

"Not quite what you think," he said with a secretive smile as the limo stopped. He hopped out of the limo and held out his hand for her to take. She took it and followed him out of the limo and into the restaurant. It was one of the better well known restaurants in the area. Not many of the college populous were found there since they saved most of their money for ramen noodles.

"Hello, sir," the front waiter greeted him, "Reservation?"

"Kingston," Jareth said in the authoritive voice he used on Kyle. Sarah smiled when he used it, but didn't know why. He never used it on her and she was surprised that he could seem so tough and be so gentle at the same time.

"This way," the waiter looked at them both and walked with them back toward some stairs.

Sarah had heard about the restaurant from a classmate that had been proposed to in the main dining hall. As far as she knew that was the only eating area of the building, but with the appearance of the stairs, apparently she was wrong.

The waiter led them up the stairs and reached for the door.

"Wait a moment," Jareth put a hand over Sarah's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked and grasped at his hands.

"Trust me," he whispered in her ear.

She paused a moment, but then took her hand from his. He put his other hand on her opposite shoulder to help guide her and then nodded to the waiter.

He opened the door and then let them walk into the new surroundings. Sarah felt the shift in the atmosphere, but let Jareth lead her where she needed to be. How she felt so much trust in one man, she couldn't understand. She just knew that he wouldn't hurt her on purpose.

She heard the door close behind her and then she knew it was just her and Jareth.

"Okay," Jareth took his hand away from her eyes which she still had closed. He chuckled a little and put both of his hands on her shoulders, "You can open your eyes now, Sarah."

Sarah bit her lip hesitantly and then opened her eyes slowly.

They stood in the middle of an outside veranda. The fence that surrounded the private balcony was braided with white lace and blinking white lights like fireflies. There were overhanging branches of flowers that smelled sweet and looked beautiful- colors surrounded her in deep reds, light blues and faint purples. There was a small table off to the side of the veranda with a candle in the middle and two menus on either side. Then to the other side there was a small floor that was cleared.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

She was speechless for a moment before she could finally disconnect her eyes from the sight and turned toward him, "It's quite magical."

"Good, that's what I was going for," he chuckled and put her arm around his again and led her to the table. He sat her down and pushed in her chair before he settled into his own chair on the other side of the table.

As she looked over the menu she couldn't help but notice how many times her eyes drifted to him and his drifting to her. She blushed and put down the menu once she decided on a small entrée.

"I have to ask," she started and folded her hands over the menu.

"This doesn't sound good," he smiled good naturedly at her and set down his own menu.

"You are putting an awful lot of energy into this one date," she said slowly, "I want to know why. You just met me a couple of days ago. And now you set up this extravagant- and magnificent- dinner. I just don't know why…"

He smiled at her and put a hand over one of hers, "Because every young woman has a right to be treated as a princess or even a queen. It seemed like you had been skipped over in your childhood. I wanted to bring out a bit of magic that everyone should experience. And I really don't want to lose your interest too soon."

"Believe me, you haven't," she shook her head and then paused, "But just for future reference… a big step like this could scare a girl."

"Did it scare you?" he asked as a waiter came closer to them to take their order.

She thought it over in her mind. She knew that in a way that it should have, but being that it was him, she couldn't find it to be frightening in the least. It was just as he had said. A bit magical, "No… I love it. Besides, I always enjoy a good adventure."

The waiter quickly took their orders and then went to the kitchen to put them in. The food came out only moments later and Sarah was surprised on how fast and courteous the service was. Once the waiter was out of sight once again she took a sip of her water and then to Jareth.

"How did you set this up so quickly?"

"They owed me a favor and I thought that this was a good time as any to call it in," he shrugged.

"That must have been a big favor," she smiled in a knowing matter as she bit into her meal.

"The chef was failing and needed the last credit to pass in his mythology class," he shrugged again, "I'm a good tutor."

Sarah smiled and laughed a little, "He seems to be very appreciative student."

They ate in comfortable silence for a while and then Sarah's mind began to run rampant again, "I still don't get what you think is so intriguing about me."

He smiled as if he expected the statement from her. He looked at her plate where her napkin was draped over what was left of her food. Then he slowly got out from his chair, stood next to hers and offered his hand.

Sarah looked at him and then at his hand.

He looked into her eyes, "Dance with me, Sarah."

"I don't dance all that well," she shook her head even though she took his hand.

Jareth pulled her up from her seat and in toward his chest. One of his hands rested on her hip and the other encompassed her other hand perfectly. Her unoccupied hand settled on his shoulder and she looked up at him surprised.

"Then play along…we shall have to learn to find our own rhythm," he told her.

"I warned you," she smiled with a blush, "If you come out of this dance with a couple toes lost, it is your own fault."

"That it is," he nodded and then whispered into her ear, "But I believe that the risk is more than worth it."

Jareth took the first step and suddenly music began playing gently into the area. Sarah looked around and couldn't find the source of it. She looked back at Jareth with a raised eyebrow.

"Some more magic?" she asked and he only smirked.

After a few moments she noticed that her feet moved on their own violation and she didn't even have to think about it. A big step from what had happened during her dance with one of the guests at her friend's wedding. It's like she had done this dance before. It was past, it was calm and it was real.

As she was so soaked up in the dance she looked to Jareth's eyes and noticed that they were trained on her the entire time. She leaned toward him further and their feet began to pick up in the rhythm of the music. They glided around the small dance floor on the veranda and she smiled at him as they spun in tight circles. They both laughed and then fell back into silent appreciation of their dance partner.

Sarah's hand went a little tighter around his shoulder and held her breath for a moment. She leaned her head against him and the top of her head rested perfectly right beneath his chin. He smiled at the gesture and gripped her hand in his as the song became slower. Her eyes closed and she soaked up the moment. Nothing seemed to make sense in that moment except for she and him in that dance on the veranda.

"This is why, Sarah," he whispered.

"Why what?" she asked and picked up her head to look at him in the eyes.

"This is why you intrigue me," he smiled and continued to move his feet, "Despite you saying that you can't dance and I've never waltzed in my life, we are keeping perfect rhythm with one another. That's never happened to me before."

Sarah looked down at her feet for the first time and they stopped moving with his.

"You are so wrapped up in the world around you, and yet you are so drawn to things that don't make sense, that aren't supposed to exist," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her toward him, "And I can't help the feeling that you bring out in me. I actually enjoy myself around you. That hasn't happened in quite a while. You have a magic all your own it seems. And I would exhaust myself to make sure that you don't run from me."

Sarah locked eyes with him, "You don't love me, Jareth."

"I'm not saying it's love," he shook his head, "Three days is not enough to know love. It's just something that I've never felt before and I don't want to lose it just yet."

Sarah thought for a moment and nodded her head as she buried her face into his neck, "Neither do I…"

"Good," he nodded against the top of her head.

"I don't think I ever want to let it go," she said softly more to herself than to him.

He tightened his grip around her, "And what of you, Sarah? Why are you so entrapped by me at this point? An older professor of Mythology?"

She laughed a little into his shirt, "Because you are the first one that made me believe that I _was_ a princess by just defending me against a college boy in the library. You made me believe the impossible without even trying and no one was able to do that for me before. At least, not since the time I buried away."

"Then you have not been treated the way you should always be," he tilted her face up by cupping her cheek to look over her face. He looked into her eyes, over her nose and then stopped on her lips. This never happened to him before. Not that he remembered, anyway. And yet, in the very back of his mind there was a spark of recognition. A piece of a puzzle long ago abandoned for something hoped to be much greater.

"You are going to spoil me with all this flattery," she said in a whisper with her eyes half lidded as she looked up at him.

"I only tell you truths, Sarah," he answered with sincerity.

That was the last thing that she needed to hear. She leaned forward and brushed her lips with his just slightly. His hand on her cheek moved to cup the back of her head and through her silky hair. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck and he kissed back gently. When she pushed against him a little more, he smiled against her lips.

He began to kiss her with passion that he had been holding back since he first saw her. He didn't know where it came from, he didn't know why it was there for only her, but he was happy that it was. He only knew her for three days, but in that three days he found that she had a spirit inside her that no one could match. And he promised himself that he would find a way to bring it out.

They were perfect together. They way she kissed, the way her body fit in next to his and the way that her inquisitive mind challenged his. He wanted her, all of her and in that moment he knew that she wanted the same of him.

She pulled back first although she was the last to open her eyes. He looked down at her, with her lips still puckered, a slight blush over her cheeks and her eyes closed. He chuckled a little and she opened her eyes with a growing smile.

"So, my knight in shining armor," she said slowly, "Where exactly does this leave us?"

"Where else?" he asked and put his forehead against hers to stare her straight in the eyes, "Where ever we want to go. I almost feel as if-"

"We can dance between the stars?" she smiled and finished his sentence for him.

"How did you know?"

"Maybe it's that bit of magic I have," she wiggled her fingers as if that was supposed to show him the magic that she held over him.

"Maybe," he nodded and kissed her quickly on her lips before he led them back to the table. There they sat for a few more dozen minutes as they talked more about their backgrounds and Sarah talked about her family back in New Haven until they decided that they had enough to eat.

"This was a wonderful night," Sarah said quietly as the table was cleaned off by the waiter.

"Don't tell me you want to go home just yet," he smiled.

"Not really," she shook her head and then yawned.

"Come Sarah, I'll take you home," he pulled out her chair and they both walked back out to the limo and back to her apartment. He tipped the limo driver and the limo took off without him in it.

"What about you?" she asked and looked for her keys in her purse.

"My hotel is not that far from your complex or from campus," he shrugged.

"Ah," she nodded. He walked with her to her door with a hand on her lower back. As they reached her door she unlocked it and looked back at him, "I haven't really had much experience with this…"

"Just do what feels natural and comfortable to you, Sarah," he held one of her hands in his, "I will not force anything on you. You deserve better than that."

She smiled genuinely and looked into her apartment thankful that Jess really did leave, "Do you want to come in for just a little while? It's still relatively early."

He looked past her.

"Jess already left," she said with a small laugh.

"Than I would love to."

She walked in and left the door open for him to follow. He closed the door and locked it behind them, which she was grateful for. She hated it when the door was left unlocked behind her. She hung up her small purse and then pointed to the living room.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home," she walked into her kitchen and started to make some coffee. She needed to keep herself busy. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself. She was nervous and she knew it. She just hoped that he didn't, "Did you want anything to drink?"

He smirked and put down his jacket. He walked toward her and shook his head at the same time, "Now don't tell me that the same beautiful woman that just kissed me on top of the veranda is now nervous with just small talk in her own apartment."

"Maybe," she shrugged, "It's been a while. And the last time didn't go all that well for me."

"Well, sorry to say," he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His chin rested perfectly on her shoulder and her head automatically leaned away from his, "Bad news for the last time and very lucky for me, then."

She giggled a little and placed her hands over his, "Is this your way of making yourself comfortable?"

"Very much so," he nearly purred and she had to control herself from shivering.

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"What if I told you that I want to make this more of a routine of ours?" he asked and kissed her right below her ear.

"What routine?" she ran a hand over the back of his and then his arm.

"Taking you to dinner and then coming back here…" he explained and kissed her again on her neck, "And making myself comfortable."

She turned in his arms and looked at him straight in the face, "As in a girlfriend/boyfriend kind of routine, you mean?"

"You haven't seen this part of me, Sarah, but I am a very possessive and selfish man. And how I feel about you is not going to help me any if I don't have you completely to myself," he put hands on either side of her hips against the counter that she was now backed against, "So… what do you think?"

"I think I can take the chance," she leaned forward and kissed him quickly before she leaned back. For some reason the fact that he was so possessive and protective of her thrilled her. And to admit to herself, she felt the same about him. She didn't want there to be another, "Like I said, I am always up for an adventure."

"Then pity on any who try to take you away," he kissed her again and pushed her into the counter with his body. She moaned a little at the gesture and pushed back against him as she draped her arms around his neck again. He held her hips to him and kissed back in a ferocity that was unknown to him.

"Hey Sarah, I saw your lights on-" Jess came through the door with her own key in her hand and looked at the two of them engulfed in one another in the kitchen. She waved at them and rubbed the back of her head, "Ah, sorry… a little preoccupied at the moment. Professor Kingston."

"Miss Rampter," he answered in a semi-annoyed tone and nodded his head at her with Sarah still wrapped around his neck.

"Uh, Jess…" Sarah looked at her friend and then at Jareth, "Do you think it could wait until morning?"

"Why not afternoon?" Jess asked and began to back out of the room, "Call me tomorrow. See you Monday morning, Professor."

When the door closed Sarah let out the breath she was holding and placed her head on his chest, "I'm so sorry."

He chuckled and she began to laugh with him.

After a few moments she looked up at him, "She won't be back for the rest of the night."

Jareth looked at her eyes and the way she looked at him. She wasn't used to the dating game, although she had played it before. And truth was, neither was he. But he knew that neither of them wanted to do something that the other may regret in the morning.

"Maybe I should head back to my room," he told her and kissed the top of her head.

"Can you-?" she asked as he began to step away and she felt as if something was tearing at her heart the further he stepped away from her. He stopped and kept his touch with her arm and hands. She licked her lips as they suddenly felt dry, "Can you stay here? I mean, not to do anything… I…"

Jareth put a hand on each of her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead and then on her lips, "Where are the extra blankets?"

She smiled and walked with him to the living room where she brought out some comforters and a pillow from a small chest. She laid them out of the couch and he sat down to take off his shoes. She walked into her room and a few moments later she came out with a large t-shirt on and some shorts underneath.

"So what's your favorite kind of movie?" she asked as she sat down next to him on the couch.

* * *

A few hours later Sarah had fallen asleep laid out against Jareth on her own couch. Her arm hung over his waist and the other cuddled between them. One of his wrapped protectively around her and the other held the remote to flip through the channels. After a half hour of flipping, he stopped and turned the television off and ran the now extra hand through her hair.

He felt her shift against him again and the sigh of contentment that was released from her form. He kept asking himself if he should wake her up to take her to her own bed, but didn't have the heart to wake her. Besides, he enjoyed the feeling of her body against his a little too much to move her. Maybe he was being selfish, but he couldn't bring himself to move her from him.

His eyes shifted over her face and body. The moonlight through her windows washed over her and he couldn't help but notice her extreme beauty. But it wasn't just that. Sure, he was interested in women by their looks, but when he looked for something beyond the outside, that's all there was. But here was a woman that defied all that.

She did hold something over him, he didn't even know what, but didn't care. That pull between the two of them was undeniable and he wasn't going to question it if it meant that he got to keep her. He hugged Sarah closer to him and then kissed the top of her head.

"Mine," he whispered to her, "Forever."

She hugged him in her sleep and smiled at his voice, "Mine…"

He laughed a little to himself as he fell to sleep, "Yes, Sarah. Somehow I am yours. Just as you are mine."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**:

Nine am in the morning never felt so late.

Sarah groaned and then lifted her head from the best pillow she had ever slept on. She yawned and opened her eyes to find the face of Jareth Kingston underneath her. He still seemed to be asleep and she gasped at the fact that he was still there. She put her chin back on his chest and looked at his face. He had stayed with her all night. No one has done that. Not even Freddy after they had-

'No Sarah!' her mind reminded her, 'They are not the same.'

"Good morning," Jareth said as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. Her hair hung loose on either side of her face and looked like a dark silk curtain.

"Good morning," she smiled and kissed him on the nose. She stared at him and he tilted his head.

"You didn't think that I would still be here," he said in more of a statement than a question.

"No…" she shook her head in shame.

"It's okay," he stroked the side of her face.

"No, its not," she shook her head, "It's just a past that seems to spring up in my mind every once in a while. And you are not that past."

"I'd much rather be the now than the past," he said and kissed her on the forehead. He looked at the clock to the side of her door and then sighed.

"You have to go soon, don't you?" she asked with a frown.

"I have a weekend lecture in two hours," he nodded with a hand over his eyes.

"Then you better get ready," she said and patted him on the chest. She tried to get up but his hand on her lower back kept her from getting up. She looked back at him, "Jareth-"

He kissed her before she could scold him and cupped her cheek in his hand. Even with her hair a complete bed head and her over sized shirt crumpled she was a complete beauty. After the slow kiss that lingered for a few moments longer than he had planned, he leaned back into the couch and looked up at her.

"Okay," he sighed and rolled off the couch and out from underneath her. She looked at him from the seat of the couch.

"I am going to hear from you later tonight, right?"

"You will _see_ me later tonight," he leaned toward her once he got his shoes back on. He kissed her again and then poked her nose affectionately, "That's a promise."

"Better make good on it," she laughed and walked him to her door. There he paused again to kiss her possessively and then walked toward the direction of his hotel.

Sarah shut her door, locked it and no sooner as the clutch knocked into place there was a knock. Sarah opened the door just slightly to see Jess on the other side.

"So…" she winked and Sarah let her in to the apartment with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

In the large lecture hall filled with a whole twenty-seven attendees, Jareth found his mind cruise into auto pilot. As his mouth went on with theories about dwarves and brownies and their place in past civilizations, his mind went to the better subject material of Sarah and his night with her. She was quite a vision in the dress that she had chosen for the occasion and he was a bit surprised how well it all went and how it ended.

Given in a similar situation Jareth would have thought he would have taken Sarah to bed. He had done so with a few women in the years prior. She had initiated it, after all, but he really didn't want to chase her away or become a point of regret for her. He wanted this to work out well and for a very long time to come, if he could help it.

It was something about her being and who she was that drew him to her and didn't let go. He knew last night and even better this morning that he had to have her for himself. If she didn't want it so, he wouldn't have pushed the subject… too far. But to have her dance with him and laugh with him- oh, her laugh. Thank goodness she agreed. He prayed for the sucker that would try to pry them apart now.

He never felt his way about other women. More _mature_ women.

He knew that she felt something for him despite their age difference. He already felt bad enough that he was holding back his mismatched past that he wasn't even sure of himself. That was something he wanted to remedy soon. He thought that there were some things that they both needed to talk about. He definitely had questions, and she more than likely did as well.

"Professor?" a hand shot up, "What about the aggression of a brownie? I have heard many tales of how they had been scorned and then turned against the ones they once served."

"Then you had better not scorn one," Jareth said back and then pointed back to an illustration of a brownie on the screen, "They usually adopt homes for the joy of being of help and serving, unlike their distant cousin the goblins who take pleasure in adopting a home to cause mischief. But brownies have been told to be very aggressive when the need to protect or avenge their family comes into play. But in the same token, they are not the most intelligent of creatures. Now, to continue-"

"And what about the fae?" a voice called from the back.

Jareth looked back and caught a man standing at the edge of one of the seating aisles. His dark hair hung low over his neck and over the side of his ears as if covering the top of them. His eyes were dark as well and seemed to focus directly at Jareth.

"Excuse me, but I believe that this lecture series is on dwarves, brownies and leprechauns," Jareth announced and narrowed his eyes toward this stranger. Something was off and he also felt a kind of déjà vu that he didn't want to experience. It was a cold feeling that settled around his heart that warned him of danger. Not to mention he thought he saw a small shadow shift to his side that he hadn't noticed before, "Fae lectures are not being given at this time."

"My mistake," the man stepped down into a little more light, "I just thought that the fair fae would be of more interest than lowly ground dwellers."

"All creatures are of interest," Jareth frowned and swiped his hand toward the large screen again, "Now if you don't mind. I have a lecture to conclude."

"My apologies," the man bowed his head and then left out the back doors.

As Jareth let out a sigh of fresh air the shadow had shifted back and Jareth automatically felt a little more relaxed, "Now, I just wanted to point out a few more details and we will conclude for the afternoon."

* * *

Sarah and Jess walked through campus on the way to the lecture hall and the library. Sarah had wanted to see if she could catch up with Jareth and surprise him and Jess needed to get her project done by then end of the semester. A whole week from then.

"I told you," Sarah huffed as she flipped through the pages in front of her, "You need to do the research first and then type it out. Now you have way too many holes."

"I filled in a few of them," Jess pouted and pulled her paper out from Sarah's grasp.

"Yeah, with what kind of information?" Sarah laughed and flipped the paper in her friend's hands, "What is this about Jenny Greenteeth being a good fairy? She ate children!"

"Supposedly, it depends on the country and what version you're looking at," Jess poked Sarah in the chest, "Come on, Sarah. I just need to catch up on a few things."

"Catch up?" Sarah sighed and put a hand on her hip as they reached the outer doors of the library, "It's the end of the semester. And now you want catch up."

"Better now than never," Jess shrugged and looked over Sarah's shoulder, "Hottie at twelve o' clock."

"Jareth coming?" Sarah smiled.

"No, but a close enough," Jess turned Sarah and the man came straight for the girls.

Sarah recognized the guy straight off. He was the same guy that she saw in the coffee café before she met up with Jareth. He was sitting at the bar and talking with the girl behind the counter. He still had that haunting smile and that sense of caution. Jess seemed oblivious to everything about him other than his dark, smooth hair, his dark eyes and great body.

"Sarah, right?" he asked and pointed to Sarah and then smiled at Jess.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded with an unsure feeling building in her stomach, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I was in your cultures class last semester," he stuck out his hand, "My name is Bran."

"I don't remember a Bran in my cultures class," she shook his hand and it seemed like something swirled through her mind. She blinked and then shook her head.

"Are you sure, I sat in the row behind you," he smiled again and gripped her hand a little tighter.

"No," Sarah shook her head and took a step back. She saw her shadow shift with her, but something seemed out of the ordinary with it. Like there was something more to it and she suddenly felt like there was something or someone backing her up should the need arise, "Sorry, I don't. Although, I don't really get to meet too many of my classmates."

"I suppose not," he looked confused and looked at his hand.

"I'm Jess," Jess held out her hand and he shook it with a polite smile, "Sarah's friend."

"I see," he nodded and took his hand back. He looked back at Sarah, "Look, I know it's kind of weird asking out of no where like this, but I was wondering if you would be interested in getting some end of semester coffee?"

"I would," Jess smiled and jumped on her toes a little.

Sarah sighed and looked Bran in the eyes. Something about the dark eyes set her back and she didn't- and some how couldn't- trust this guy. Not like she could trust Jareth.

"Sorry," Sarah shook her head, "I have a boyfriend and I doubt he would be too keen on the idea of a guy taking me out to coffee."

"Oh," Bran put his hands in his pockets, "I thought that the rumor about you and Professor Kingston was just a rumor."

"What rumor?" Sarah frowned.

"Yeah, what rumor?" Jess asked. She was usually the first to know about the new rumors and she would definitely catch one about Sarah and the new professor.

"That he had bagged a young and attractive student," Bran let his eyes fall over Sarah quickly and Sarah frowned as his eyes met with hers again, "And that he had actually made it all the way with her in only a few days."

"Look, what ever the general populous says is more than likely false to begin with," Sarah put up a hand to stop him from going further, "What he does within his personal life- or what I may do with mine- is none of the college's concern."

"And what if the rumor was started by the professor himself?" Bran asked and stepped away from her, "I'll let you think that over yourself. Sometimes a rumor can turn out to be a truth, or a very nasty way to hurt someone."

As Bran turned away and off to the side of the library, Sarah and Jess stood next to one another and thought it over. Sarah looked at the ground and thought over the night before in her head. Yes, she was probably pushing a little too much, but he was the one that had stopped anything from going further. He was actually playing the gentleman and had said that he should go home. He couldn't have said those things.

"Sarah?" Jess asked and shook her shoulder, "You don't think that he would…"

"No," Sarah said immediately and looked at her friend, "No, I know he wouldn't."

"Are you sure?"

Sarah looked to her other side and noticed that Jareth had walked out with a few of the younger male students and they were all laughing. Sarah took a deep breath, "I will be."

"If you want to talk or cry later, you know how to reach me," Jess said as she gathered her stuff and went into the library. She is one to jump to conclusions and knowing how much Sarah liked this guy, she didn't want to do him injustice by judging him before his side was told.

"Sarah," Jareth smiled as he reached her, "I wasn't expecting you to be on campus today."

"I was walking with Jess," she pointed to the library over her shoulder, "She needed to finish a project for the end of the semester."

"She does understand that is due in the next three days?" he asked with the tilt of his head.

"I don't know, but I will remind her," she tilted her own head, "Let me guess, your class?"

"I can't very well test them on material that I didn't teach them," he clarified. He saw her shuffle her feet and noticed that she hadn't taken a step toward him since they began to talk. He sighed and rubbed the top of this hair, "What happened?"

Sarah closed her eyes and then looked down the pathway, "Let's go somewhere inside. News travels fast out here."

"Okay," he nodded and they both went to the café where they had first had a sit down. They found a solitary booth in the back and Sarah noticed that some of the female population had a laugh as she walked by.

They settled into the warm booth and Jareth looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"I had a student come up to me," she said slowly and looked at her hands which were fumbling with each other, "It was really weird. He introduced himself as an old classmate- one I don't remember having- and then he asked me to coffee."

"What did you tell him?" Jareth stiffened.

"I told him no, of course," she leaned back and sighed, "I told him that my _boyfriend_ wouldn't be very happy with it."

Jareth momentarily smiled when she said boyfriend, "So what is wrong?"

"He told me that there is a rumor going around," Sarah paused but put a hand up to stop him from continuing, "And normally this wouldn't bother me, but it isn't the rumor itself- although that is bad enough."

"What are the rumors?"

"That one Professor Kingston had bagged a young and attractive student. And that he had actually made it all the way with her in only a few days," Sarah frowned and looked away.

"We both know that isn't true," he put a hand over hers, "Although, I have to admit that I am glad that I am involved with you. If that means 'bagged', then-"

She smiled a little and looked him in the eyes, "Thanks."

"Look, they are just rumors," he tried to rationalize, "We knew where it may go since I am the new professor on campus."

"He told me that you started the rumors," Sarah said quickly.

"You don't believe him, do you?" he asked with a straight face.

Sarah looked him in the eyes and looked very close at his demeanor and the way that he had treated her the past couple of days, "No, I don't."

"Then why does it bother you?" he kissed the back of her hand and she shifted slightly.

"Just because it can happen. And has before."

Jareth frowned as her eyes fell to the floor.

"Not with another professor," she clarified, "But…"

"Why don't we finish this at your apartment?" he asked and helped her out of the booth, "Come on, Sarah."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**:

At Sarah's apartment she walked directly to her bedroom, grabbed her comfortable clothes and sat on the couch next to Jareth who had come out from her kitchen with two cups of hot coco. He handed her a cup and sat close to her to offer his own warmth.

"I think I need to explain a few things," she said and took a sip of her coco before she placed it on the table.

"I think we both should," he nodded and sipped on his own coco.

"About a year and a half ago I was still a freshman and just starting my college career," Sarah said in a half dream state, "I met Jess and I got my own apartment away from the campus. And then I met Freddy."

Jareth stayed silent as she told as much as she wanted to let him know at the time.

"We kicked it off since we met in a drama class," Sarah laughed a little to herself, "When I started I was thinking about becoming a drama major."

"I think you would do well," he said off handedly.

"Not really practical," she answered and continued, "Anyway, we hit it off and we began to date. And then date exclusively. And then he met my dad and step mother. Everything went pretty well. And… I thought that we were together for the long haul. He and I decided that we should take a big step. That night, I had lost my virginity…"

She paused as she felt him stiffen a little bit beside her.

"I'm sorry, this is really uncomfortable for you, isn't it?" she began to sit up.

He stopped her and held her hand, "You can tell me anything that you want to, Sarah. I will not hold it against you. If you need to talk about it, talk it out. But I want to understand."

She paused and nodded as she settled back into the couch, "Afterward, I told him a few things about me that I have never told anyone. Except for my brother, of which he probably doesn't remember anyway…"

"And where is Freddy now?" Jareth asked.

"No clue," she shook her head and looked into her coco cooling on the table ahead of her, "The next morning he was gone. And he didn't go to school anymore. At least not this one. I never saw him again, but boy did I hear about him."

"What do you mean?"

"He spread a rumor- which turned out to be true," she chuckled sarcastically to herself, "Sarah Williams will lay with you in little time if you put in the effort. And tell her you love her. It will be easy, she's crazy anyway."

"Sarah," he moved to hug her, but she got off of the couch and began to pace.

"I mean, I guess that's all it took for him to get in my pants," she flung her hands in the air, "Just whisper sweet nothings and promise her your love and that's all she needs. I was so stupid."

"No, that bastard was stupid," Jareth stood in front of her and held her by her arms, "He hurt the most beautiful young woman I have ever seen. You loved that boy and he used you. You are not to blame. He is. No wonder those rumors wreaked havoc on your mind."

"You don't know what kind of secrets I hold," she looked at him and pulled away from him, "And once you figure out how broken I really am, you are not going to stay. No one sane would."

He turned her back around and hugged her tightly to his chest. He kissed to top of her head and stroked her hair, "Who ever said that I was sane?"

Sarah laughed a little bit and hugged him, "And you say that I am the one with the magic."

He smiled and guided her back to the couch. He kept an arm around her and sighed, "My turn."

"And what can you do to top that?" she asked.

"I don't remember anything prior to two years ago," he said in a monotone voice and looked at his boots.

Sarah gasped and he looked to her face which had an unreadable emotion on it. It wasn't of pity which he was so happy for. He hated pity and he was not one to take it from anyone. Even from one such as Sarah.

"You can't remember anything?" she asked and touched the side of his head as if that would bring some of the escaped years back.

"My childhood is nothing but a worn picture in my pocket and what ever is left in my attic," he explained and smoothed her hand with his own, "I don't remember my college days- or even primary school. I just remember waking up in my bedroom one morning and figuring out I had no idea who I really was."

"That must have been scary," Sarah said and looked at her hands and then back at his face, "I can only imagine going to sleep and knowing perfectly who I am only to wake up and find myself a complete stranger. How did you figure it out?"

"I still am figuring it out," he shrugged, "But I go piece by piece. At least I woke up in my house and not in a hotel room in the middle of no where with my spleen cut out."

Sarah laughed a little even though she tried not to.

"It's okay to laugh, Sarah," he smiled, "I meant it as a joke."

"I know," she laughed a little bit more. She leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips before she leaned back, "Thank you for wanting to understand."

"I think everyone deserves to be understood," he traced his finger over her cheek and then through her hair, "Even if it means a second chance."

"Very well spoken," she nodded and cuddled in next to him. She felt so much better getting that off of her chest. And even better yet that Jareth was taking the news in stride. True, there was more to come, but she would tell him when the time is right.

"Are you inviting me to stay the night again?" he asked and looked down at her head.

"Maybe," she smiled and looked up.

"Then I will need clothes from my room," he waved his hand as if they would materialize in front of him.

"That means you have to leave the couch," she pouted.

He chuckled at her expression, "Unfortunately."

"Okay," she got up from the couch and held out her hands to him to help him up, "If it means another night of comfy Jareth to lay on, I think I can manage."

"Comfy Jareth?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"You are the most comfortable pillow I have ever laid on," she smiled and hugged him, "And we can use the bed this time. Seeing as we are not planning on doing anything, it will be quite innocent."

He chuckled and hugged her back. He kissed her softly and left out the door to get to his hotel room and back quickly.

* * *

Sarah made her bed at least three more times within the thirty minutes that Jareth was gone. She felt that the pink sheets would not bode well and the black ones were just too dark. Maybe she was over analyzing it. She texted Jess just to make sure there were to be no more interruptions like there was the night before.

After forty minutes and deciding on the dark blue sheets with the white highlights Sarah heard the door knock. She smoothed out the sheets and turned on the smaller television in her room.

"Just a second," she called to the front door. She grabbed her fuzzy robe she wore on colder days and hopped to the front door. As she opened the door she began to talk, "I was wondering how long it was going to take you. How far-"

She looked up into the eyes of the person on the other side of the door and she was more than surprised that it wasn't Jareth's mismatched gaze. There were the dark eyes of Bran.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a huff and leaned against the door from her side, just in case he got any ideas.

"I thought you were expecting me," he smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not you, no," she shook her head.

"Look, I totally took the wrong path earlier, and I am sorry," he waved his hand in the air at Sarah, "Could you forgive me? Let bygones be bygones?"

"You told me that a rumor was started by a person who did no such thing," she crossed her own arms over her chest and frowned at him, "You lied to get on my good side and probably push me away from the other person. This is not good in my book."

"Sarah, I just wanted to warn you what might lie ahead," he laughed a little bit, "I mean, he is a male. You know we look for something right up front a good portion of the time."

"Not all of you," she shook her head, "I've wasted enough of my breath. Goodbye, Bran."

"Wait," he held the door open with one of his hands on the wood and looked in on Sarah, "You will give a professor the time of day, but not a guy your own age that will probably give you more than the other ever could?"

"What do you know about my life and what I would do, huh?" Sarah spat at him, "You don't know me! And I don't want you to. Get off of my door."

"Or what?" he asked and pushed further, "You'll wish me away?"

Sarah stumbled a bit and he pushed the door fully open, "How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot more about Sarah Williams than she may know about herself," he smiled and closed the door behind him, "And by the end of the night, I hope to know her much more."

"Don't you come near me," she warned him and backed up toward the couch. She rounded her table and went toward the kitchen where she knew she could at least find a blade of some sort.

"Do it, Sarah," he challenged, "Be the heroine. Wish me away."

She gritted her teeth. A voice rang inside her head. Her own voice from a good five years ago, '_Goblin King, Goblin King! Where ever you may be. Take this child of mine far away from me!_'

"Isn't that what you do with all the problems in your life?" he taunted again and turned another way to keep her hand from touching a butcher knife, "You just wish all you problems away until they are no longer your problems? Must be nice not living in reality."

"Stop it," she reached up to touch the side of her head where flashes of a past she knew as fantasy was coming back. Flashes of a large maze… there were fairies flying over head… a friendly looking dwarf smiled at her… and more feathers. So many feathers, "Please stop it."

"Gotcha'," he grasped her wrist and held her to him, "Now little heroine… what do you do when there is no one to save you?"

"No…" she cried weakly and rolled her head back just hard enough to hit his jaw and let him drop her. She stepped away and he hit her across the face.

"No wonder your boyfriend ran away from you," he watched her on the floor as she gripped her head, "Did he find out how missed up you were after or before the sex?"

Sarah groaned at the pain in her jaw and stared back at Bran with a glare. She thought that it was the hit that he just gave her, but she could have sworn that another shadow just moved and it wasn't hers or Bran's. It drifted closer to Bran, but Bran held out a hand and the shadow stopped. She could have imagined it, but it sounded like a small sword or metal hit the ground, but she saw nothing of the sort.

Sarah shook her head and focused on the reality of the situation before her. There was no one to help her and she would have to find a way to help herself. But she always had others to call on for help, didn't she?

'_If you should need us…'_

'Don't come back,' Sarah shook her head, 'Not now…'

"I was just wondering because in this instance it was right before," he grabbed her again by the arm and began to drag her across the apartment.

Sarah fought with all she could. He was going to rape her in her own apartment. She couldn't let this happen. But at the same time visuals of fantasy and reality mixed together and she couldn't get past one to the other. Nothing made sense and it was like she was under a drug.

Bran threw her to the bed and quickly stripped her of her robe that was only in the way to begin with. He settled over her and kissed her so hard that she sunk into the bed. She turned her head away and tried to push against him.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" he whispered against her cheek, "Now you don't want it. That's not what Freddy had said…"

Sarah crushed her eyes closed, 'This wasn't happening. It's a dream. Just like they all are. Just a dream…'

"Not this time," Bran said again as he put his hands against her skin just under her shirt.

"Jareth…" she breathed and a tear rolled down one side of her face.

"He isn't coming for you," he chuckled a little, "He will know how broken you really are, remember? He doesn't want you. He never will again."

"Liar!" she screamed and pushed him from off of her. He stumbled back a little, surprised that she had the strength to push him away. The memories should have clouded her thoughts for the remainder of the time he needed. She sat on her bed, with her hands covering the front of her though the shirt was still in one piece.

He looked at her face which turned from fury to relief. Then he knew.

"Jareth's finally come back, has he?" he turned around to say a smart remark when he got a face full of Jareth's fist instead. He stumbled back and hit the wall of Sarah's bedroom.

Jareth stood between him and Sarah and cracked the knuckles of the hand he had just hit the guy with. Bran looked at Jareth and noticed the flame that flickered in the older man's eyes. He knew that look and what it could mean. He didn't need that kind of fury yet. Even from a mortal man.

"We'll continue this later," he promised and began to leave.

"No," Jareth grabbed his collar, "We finish this now."

He dragged Bran out of the room and though the front door of the apartment. He followed him out and pointed his finger down at the man on the ground.

"You will stay away from Sarah," he growled and felt the heat of rage fill his being and something seeming to spark at the tips of his fingers, "Because if you so much take a step in her direction again, I will tear out your throat with my own teeth."

"And who do you think you are?" Bran teased as he looked at Jareth's hands before he stood up, "The king?"

Jareth paused by the remark, but took a step toward him, "Stay away from the both of us."

"Wouldn't want that wrath, would I?" he threw at Jareth and looked over at the police car down the road, "Ah, so that's why I am not a bloody pulp. Wouldn't want to beat up a student on your first week of work, would you?"

"They already know about the break in at Sarah's. I called them," Jareth looked as the two police officers came toward them.

"This him?" one of them asked and nodded at Bran.

"Yeah, that's him," Sarah said from the doorway, "He just assaulted me."

"That's all we need," the officer put him in cuffs, "Are you okay, miss?"

"I'll be okay," she reached out for Jareth and he took her hand, "What's going to happen?"

"Questioning and some time in the pin," the officer told her, "We'll be in touch by tomorrow."

"Thank you officers for responding so fast," Jareth thanked them as they walked off with a still smiling Bran.

Jareth turned back to the apartment with Sarah beside him, closed and locked the door and then walked back to the bedroom where Sarah had gone in first. She now sat in the middle of the bed with her legs wrapped tightly to her chest. There were a few tears in her eyes and they began to fall down her cheeks as she closed them.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked and sat next to her on the bed, "What did he do?"

"He only hit me," she said slowly and he turned her head to look over the nasty looking bruise, "What's going to happen to him?"

"He is lucky to be alive," Jareth said in all seriousness, "He will be processed and more than likely we will fill out a report tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

"There was something going on at campus too. It's taking some resources."

She shied away from his hand, "He knew a lot about me."

Jareth frowned and left the room for a moment. A minute later he returned with a small ice pack and put it on her face.

"Thank you."

"What did he know?"

"Everything, it seemed," she frowned, "Too much for a stranger, that's for sure."

"Well, I am definitely staying here for the night," he said decisively and looked into her eyes, "If that is still okay with you."

"Please," she nodded and he took off his boots to sit with her on the bed. She thought to herself for a moment, "He knew that you were coming back."

"I saw that," Jareth nodded and took her in his arms and against his chest.

"Is he after you or me?" she asked more rhetorically than anything.

"Either way, he won't succeed," he kissed her head and rubbed her arm.

They stayed in silence for a good hour until Jareth finally broke the silence, "Sarah, what are you going to do once the semester is over?"

"I haven't really thought about it," she said in an after thought, "What about you?"

"I was thinking the east coast," he said and looked at the ceiling above her bed, "Like New Haven."

"Why would you go there?" she asked.

"I live there," he said and turned to her, "So do your parents, don't they?"

"I didn't know that you lived there."

"Have at least from the time that I woke up there," he shrugged, "Good coincidence."

"I guess so," she nodded and curled into him, "I think it may be a good idea to visit daddy and Karen for a little while. I know I haven't seen Toby for over two weeks now. I had planned to see him more than that, but I haven't been able to get Karen to decide on a certain date. It might be good to see the twerp."

"I love how you give such pleasant names to your loved ones," he chuckled and rubbed her back now that she was a little calmer.

"You don't want to know the name I have planed for you," she giggled as he laughed with her.

Then after a few moments of silence he broke under curiosity.

"What is it?"

* * *

Later that night Agmøür still was on the floor still under the small enchantment thrown at him by the man who tried to hurt lady. He frowned and looked at the ceiling of the lady's apartment. At least king was with her and would protect her the rest of the night. Now he just had to figure out a way to get up.

"Agmøür need help?" Candlewic looked down at his comrade with a mischievous smile, "Thought you protect lady."

"Try to protect lady," Agmøür slowly stuck out his tongue, "Fae man know her. She in big trouble."

"But king find her," Candlewic nodded and began to poke at Agmøür to get feeling back into the other goblin's legs and arms, "He taking her back to see boy."

"Toby boy?" Agmøür sat up and began to rub his legs.

"Toby boy," Candlewic nodded with a sigh, "Låmpsöniüs no talk about boy to me. Hope things go well. King need to remember."

"Both need remember," Agmøür looked at the bookshelf where the owl feather he left for Sarah sat. He was so excited when she brought that back to the apartment and set it next to her books. He looked at Candlewic with a crease on his forehead, "You think king still love lady in his form?"

"He love lady," Candlewic nodded, "He just not know it yet."

Both goblins sat in the moonlight coming in from the window and listened to the sounds of the night. They heard nothing from the bedroom and even less from outside. The king and his lady were protected and safe for the time being.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**:

"I just dropped off the last assignment for my finals," Sarah spoke into her cell phone as she reached for her car door, "Yes, I will be back at my apartment soon and then we will on our way over."

She paused a little and leaned back from the phone receiver, "I bet he'll be just absolutely _thrilled_… okay, Karen. See you in a few hours."

She hung up the phone and put it in her purse. She let out a large sigh and got into her car. Phone calls with Karen always lasted longer than they had to. Especially if there was a guy involved. She leaned her head back into the head of the driver seat and closed her eyes for a moment after she locked her car door. She knew she had to be cautious now.

It was so strange.

The day after Bran attacked her she went to the police to fill out the necessary paper work and reports. When she arrived all she received were blank stares and very confused officers. She even saw the two that took Bran into their car and they didn't remember her, arresting him or the incident itself. It was as if it never happened.

She told Jareth and he didn't understand it either. He remembered the whole thing in Technicolor- especially since he was almost too late to stop it. He just told her to keep herself alert and he would be at her side as much as he could until the semester was over and they wouldn't have to worry about Bran for at least a couple of months. That two month interval also gave Jareth enough time to try to track something down on the guy.

Sarah turned her car on and raced back to her apartment where Jess was waiting again at the door. She smiled at her friend and opened her door into the small apartment.

"How are you doing?" Jess followed her in and closed the door behind her.

"Lock it," Sarah said over her shoulder and walked straight to her bedroom.

"Still paranoid," Jess whispered to herself.

"Not paranoid, just being safe," Sarah poked her head out from the bedroom and nodded to the door. Jess automatically locked it and Sarah pulled her head back into her own bedroom. She looked at the bed and cringed a little bit, "Nearly being raped in your own apartment will do that to you."

Jess walked into her bed room and picked up her friend's suitcase, "So you got everything you need?"

"You know of anything within reason that will spare me the pain of introducing Jareth to my step mother?" Sarah asked and slung her gym bag over her shoulder and the other suitcase in her hand.

Jess laughed a little, "Sorry, can't help you there. I've never had the evil step-mother to deal with."

"Lucky duck," Sarah threw at her and they went into the front room.

"So why is Jareth driving your car again?" Jess asked as Sarah struggled a little with the front door lock.

"Because he just came from a lecture series in California and doesn't have his car," Sarah explained, "He took a direct flight from LA to here and didn't want to add another three hours to his trip to pick up his own car. He's been using the bus system for the week and a half that he was here."

"Yeah, but you can still drive your own car," Jess pointed out and leaned over to unlock the door for her friend that was still struggling.

"Thanks," Sarah nodded and stumbled to her car with the suitcase and gym bag. She threw them both into the trunk and let Jess do the same with the last bag. She closed the trunk door and stared at her friend with a small pout.

"A full two and a half months without you to keep me on solid ground," Jess shook her head a little in faux amazement, "What the hell am I going to do without you?"

"I have no clue," Sarah said sincerely and got a playful hit in the arm from her friend.

"And why pray tell are you hitting on my girlfriend?" Jareth asked from behind Jess with an impish smile and made her jump nearly five feet, "That's my job."

"Yeah, so is giving me a heart attack," Jess mumbled and put a hand to her chest to slow the beat.

Jareth chuckled a little and shifted his bag that was over one shoulder.

"Boy, don't you pack light," Sarah commented and opened the door to the car where he threw his bag into the back seat.

"I came from a series that was to take three days," he reminded her and put a hand around her waist, "And it became a nearly two week detour instead."

"And what a detour it has been," she smiled and quickly kissed him.

"That is so weird to see one of my best friends kiss one of my professors," Jess thought it over and put a finger to her lips.

"You passed the course, by the way," Jareth told her off handedly, "I thought you would like to know early."

"What letter did I get?" she asked with a smile as Sarah gave her a goodbye hug.

"_That_ I will let you find out when you receive your grades," Jareth smirked and leaned on the top of the car door.

"Meanie," she scrunched up her nose at him.

"I have been known to be cruel, yes."

She watched Sarah circle the car and then settle into the passenger seat. She poked Jareth in the arm and nodded at Sarah, "You take care of her."

"I will," he tried to reassure her.

"I mean," she leaned closer to him, "I better not have a hysterical girl on the other end of a telephone at night. She really…"

"What?" he asked her and furrowed his brows.

"She's just been through a lot," Jess sighed and watched carefully as Sarah began to fumble with the bag she already had in her car, "She's been hurt and she deserves better than that."

"I know she's been hurt before," Jareth stated.

"You don't know all of it," Jess admitted, "She will tell you in time, but please don't use it against her. She really cares for you. She may not realize it yet, but she does. Protect her for me."

"You have my word," he said with a tone that Jess couldn't quite place. But she knew that he meant it.

She smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he nodded his head and sat in the driver's seat.

Jess rounded the car and leaned through the rolled down passenger window, "Be careful out there, little heroine."

"I will," Sarah laughed at her friend's nickname as she hugged her friend, "And you, don't get tangled up in any bad boys while I'm gone, huh?"

"I'll try," she giggled and leaned back out of the car, "But you know they are my weak spot."

"Don't I know," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I'll lock up the apartment," she shifted her gaze to the apartment door, "Say hi to Toby and your dad for me."

"Bye Jess," Sarah smiled sadly at her friend. She will miss Jess for the next few months.

"You ready to go?" Jareth asked from the driver's seat, his hands over the wheel.

"Let's go," Sarah nodded and put on a pair of sunglasses over her green eyes.

They took off quickly and left Jess still waving at the front of Sarah's one bedroom apartment. Sarah watched the university fade into the background of the rearview mirror and sighed.

"You looking forward to the break?" Jareth asked with a smile.

"Break? Yes," Sarah smirked and then let it drop from her face, "My step-mother? No."

"She can't be as bad as you make her out to be, can she?" he asked with a chuckle. When she didn't answer he turned to her briefly and saw her frown. He could only imagine what her eyes must look like behind her sunglasses, "I guess she is."

"Just believe me on this," Sarah leaned back to get comfortable in her seat, "It's easier to get her to believe a five year old with an invisible friend named Lamp over her own step daughter."

"Lamp?" he asked with a tilt of his eyebrow.

"One of Toby's imaginary friends. It is his nickname for it since it's real name is something like Lampsonius… or something like that. Sometimes I think he just puts letters together when he thinks up these names," Sarah looked at the disappearing development and over the small farm lands that now surrounded the car.

"That is one chap that I am very intrigued in meeting," Jareth tried his hand in changing the subject, "Toby sounds like he would be a hoot to talk with."

"You have no idea," Sarah laughed at the conversations that she has had with her brother, "And I think that he will go crazy over your name."

"That's right, I'm apparently a crazy monarch or something, aren't I?" he laughed again, "He won't bow to me will he?"

"You would enjoy that too much," she looked over at him with an amused expression, "No, he will be hammering you with questions though. I would be prepared."

"I'm fairly certain I can handle one six year old."

"You've never met a Williams' kid," she laughed a little to herself.

"I am looking forward to the challenge."

Silence soon enveloped the car except for the soft radio that filtered song after song. Jareth soon caught the sound of soothing and soft breaths from Sarah's side of the car. She had fallen asleep in her seat, her head just slightly tilted to the side facing him. He smiled and took off her glasses carefully. He kept his eyes on the road, but carefully took one of her hands with his closest to her.

From the back seat, from under his bag and some of her old school supplies, both Candlewic and Agmøür watched the small token of affection with interest. They looked at one another and then sunk back into their hiding places before their king knew that they were there.

An hour and a half later, Sarah opened her eyes after a large yawn. She stretched out her arms carefully and saw the welcome sign coming into New Haven. She looked over at Jareth who still looked the same since they had left.

"Welcome home," he said with a smile when he noticed that she was awake.

"Was I asleep during the whole ride?" she asked and ran a hand through her hair.

"Afraid so," he nodded.

"Sorry, not much of company on long trips," she pouted and saw the different houses drift by.

"It's okay, I had the radio," he offered, "Besides, I knew that you needed the sleep. You stayed up at least for the past two nights trying to get all your final projects together."

"You still-"

"No argument," he put up a finger and gently pressed it to her lips. She smiled under the small pressure and narrowed her eyes at him. He chuckled a little, "Besides, you'll need your energy to face your dear step-mother tonight."

"Oh, please don't remind me," she scowled and began to fumble through the small bag she had up front.

He turned down a few of the semi-familiar streets after he passed the small shops on Main Street. True, New Haven was his home from what he could remember. He even had mementos from the childhood that he never remembered in the house that he owned. In the back of his mind, through the two confusing years of trying to remember who he really was, he didn't feel as if New Haven was really home. It was a place that he slept and lived, but it wasn't home. It was just another unfamiliar place in a life that seemed like it never was.

Strange as it was, when he was with Sarah he felt a little more at home no matter where he was.

"So, what's the game plan?" Sarah asked and applied some chap stick.

"I am going to drive us to my home so I can take a shower and dress in presentable clothing," he listed, "And then you get to prepare me for the dinner with your father and step-mother. Not to mention the young Toby."

Sarah nodded and looked out of the window at the passing homes. This was on the older side of town. She never really wondered on this side of town, especially not when she was younger. The houses were huge, but they showed the true Victorian architecture that she loved. Jareth surely couldn't live in one of these, could he?

Suddenly the car stopped in front of a large blue-grey building with white columns. In the driveway at the side was a very nice sports car, black as night with dark blue and silver highlights. He turned off the engine and Sarah looked at him before she turned her head back at the large two story house.

"This is your place?" she asked as he opened his door.

"Nice, huh?" he smirked back at her and walked around to her door to let her out.

"It's massive," she looked at it slack jawed as he picked up his bag and hooked her arm over his, "It's like a mansion."

"Definitely not a mansion, but it's comfortable," he shrugged and locked her car before he led her inside.

The front foyer was as big as Sarah's old room and a large chandelier hung from the front entrance hall ceiling. Sarah looked at the small crystals and then at the decorative furnishings along the walls. He seemed to have embraced the Victorian look quite nicely. He turned her into the living room next to a kitchen and sat her on the couch.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then change," he looked her over, "Are you wearing that tonight?"

"No, I have something a little fancier," she held up the small bag.

He looked in the bag and then looked up at her, "Okay then."

"What was that about?" she asked before he went toward the impressive staircase.

"Wanted to blow your step-mother away by coordinating with you," he smirked and kissed her forehead, "Make yourself at home. Explore if you want to. I'll be down in about twenty minutes."

"Okay," she smiled and he walked quickly up the stairs.

Sarah put the bag over her shoulder and went toward a small door which led to an even smaller bathroom. She noticed that it was only a half bath and began to change into the nice sundress that she had chosen for the dinner with her family. It was a deep green that set off her eyes well with a black sash around her waist. She brushed out her hair quickly in the ornate mirror and smiled to herself. No makeup tonight. Karen took her as she was, or not as all. Just as Jareth had.

She put her other clothes into the bag and then set it off to the side of the front door so she could pick it up on her way out, "Now to make myself comfortable."

She had a very quick thought of bugging Jareth in the shower as he had bugged her in the kitchen, but she knew that would end very differently than it had in the kitchen. She blushed and then waved the thoughts away.

Her feet wondered into the living room where certificate after certificate hung on the walls and she saw a few framed pictures sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. One had a fairly recent picture of Jareth with longer hair shaking hands with the Dean of Student Affairs at Sarah's university. It must have happened the semester before last seeing as the dean had recently retired. The next picture was of Jareth a bit younger and looking a little confused. He must have been caught off guard by the camera. And in the last picture he looked like he was staring off into nothing. It was a profile picture of him with very little light around him- only enough to show his features.

Sarah frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. She touched the glass of the picture and then tilted her head, 'I wonder why he doesn't have any pictures of his family. He must be pretty lonely if he couldn't even remember them.'

She then walked back into the foyer and looked up at the chandelier and then the emptiness of the walls around her. Again, no idea about his family. Maybe he thought about it too. Maybe he wondered why he didn't have their pictures on his walls. Or if they had just walked away.

Sarah looked back into the living room and focused on the picture at the end of the mantel where he was looking so pensive. Maybe…

"Hey there," Jareth waved a hand in front of her face, "Earth to Sarah."

"Sorry," she shook her head and looked at his face, "Are you ready?"

"Nearly," he looked her over and then pointed to himself, "Do you think that they would approve?"

Sarah looked at the soft green tinted shirt that was buttoned half way up. He had some clean black slacks on and black boots underneath from the look of it. His hair was still wild, but Sarah liked it like that. It seemed like it would be wrong if it wasn't.

She smiled in approval and buttoned up a few more buttons on his shirt, "You're meeting my father remember? You don't want him getting the wrong ideas about you and your intentions toward his only daughter, do you?"

"Not at all," he leaned forward and kissed her soundly before he grabbed her bag at the door and ushered her to the car to face the rest of the Williams family.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**:

Sarah fumbled with her hands once again as she and Jareth walked to the front of her childhood home. She could not remember a time that she was so scared to come home. Even with Freddy. And yet Jareth was calm. He became her rock to lean on and she was very happy of that fact once she set foot on the sidewalk.

He put his hand to her lower back and leaned toward her before they reached the door, "Calm down, precious. Everything will be fine."

She chuckled a little unsure to herself, "So you say that now. Just wait until after the dinner."

He laughed a little harder and squeezed her against his side. She looked up at him and tilted her head a little to look at him better.

"You called me precious," she scrunched her nose.

"So I did," he nodded and they stopped in front of the door, "Is that a problem?"

"It just sounds a little familiar," she thought back in memories that weren't there, "It really sounds different at the same time."

"Good different, or bad different?" he asked and knocked on the door while Sarah settled herself in front of Jareth to soften the blow of Karen.

"I think it may be a good thing," she looked back quickly before she heard the lock shift.

She turned her head back to the door as Toby's face peeked around the door as he opened it. He had a pair of clean pants on- which he was probably changed into for the dinner- and a nice button up shirt that hung over his pants. Sarah smiled and thought that he probably pulled it out from being tucked into his pants by Karen. He saw Sarah first and launched himself at her.

"Sarah!" he laughed as she rubbed the top of his head, "I didn't think that you would come."

"Of course I would," she giggled a little and tapped his nose, "Why did you think differently?"

"Because of what I said last time," he frowned and she saw his eyes water a little, "About how I didn't want to-"

"I'm not mad at you Toby," she smiled and then looked back at Jareth, "Here, I want you to meet somebody. This is my boyfriend, Jareth."

"Hello there, Toby," Jareth knelt down on one knee so he was eye level with Toby and held out his hand, "I've heard a lot about you."

Toby stood still in wonder for a moment and stared Jareth in the eyes. His own eyes shifted between Jareth's and Jareth's outstretched hand. Once something seemed to click in his mind, his eyes widened. He backed up a step and then ran into the house without a word. Both Sarah and Jareth looked at one another and Jareth stood back up to his full height next to her.

"I'm sorry," she struggled for words, "He's never done that before- especially not to someone new. He usually loves meeting new people."

"It's okay, sometimes I am just a bit more over powering than I mean to be," he shrugged as another figure stood in the doorway.

"There's my college girl," Robert Williams came to the door and opened his arms for Sarah.

"Hello daddy," Sarah smiled and hugged her father close. Her father hugged her tight and lifted her just an inch or two off the ground. She laughed as her feet touched the ground, "Where is Karen?"

"Inside finishing up dinner," he pointed behind him toward the inside of the house. His eyes scanned Sarah's face and her nice dress. Then his eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You dressed up for the dinner."

"I didn't last time," Sarah shrugged, "I guess I wanted to make up for it a little bit."

"I see," he smiled with agreement and then his eyes finally caught Jareth behind Sarah, "And this must be the man that has caught my Sarah's attention."

Jareth could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when someone else referred to Sarah as being anyone else's other than his. Even if it was her father that was saying it. Before he let the thoughts sink in, he smiled charmingly at Sarah's father and nodded his head, "I guess that would be me."

"I'm Robert Williams," he held out his hand and stood straighter as if to intimidate the next suitor in line for his daughter's hand.

Jareth grinned larger. The man was trying to protect Sarah… he liked him already.

"Jareth Kingston," Jareth gripped his hand and squeezed firmly, but not too hard. He didn't want to relay the wrong message on the first meeting.

"It's always weird meeting the parents, isn't it?" he shook his hand, apparently pleased with Jareth's grip. He stared into Jareth's eyes and found something that seemed to relax the stiffness in his shoulders. His hand dropped to his side and he turned his attention back to Sarah who was standing stiffly to the side awaiting the out come, "I mean, look at the toll that it takes on my little girl."

"Daddy…" Sarah groaned and relaxed just a bit. Jareth had survived the meeting and had passed her father's initial inspection.

"Well, come on in you two," he waved and let them in the door before he followed them in and locked the door behind him. Jareth noticed and told himself that Sarah must have gotten the habit from her father, "Dinner should be ready in a little bit. You can take Jareth on a tour of the house until its ready if you want, Sarah."

"Sounds good to me," she agreed and turned to Jareth, "Where first?"

"We can go from top to bottom, if you so choose," he asked and she smiled.

"Um, is Toby okay?" Sarah asked her father quickly before the headed for the stairs.

"He seems to be," Robert shrugged, "Nothing too unusual. He still plays with his imaginary friends. One in particular now."

"Hm," she thought to herself, "I guess I can talk with him later."

"If you want to," Robert nodded and went off to find his before dinner cigar.

As they passed through the living room Sarah pointed it out to him and then to the stairs. Along the hallway Jareth scanned the pictures of her and her brother growing up. In the far corner of the stairwell where it was barely visible there was a family photo of a very young Sarah with her father and an unknown woman. Jareth stopped and Sarah felt the pull on her arm which was connected to his by their hands.

"What's the matter?" she asked and looked at the top of the landing, just a few steps away.

"Who is that?" he shifted his head toward the picture and she let out a heavy sigh.

"That is my mother, Linda," she explained and crossed her arms over her chest, "She lives in California. She's still trying to land that important acting job. Not doing well from last I heard. I'm surprised that Karen hasn't tried to take that picture down yet."

Jareth looked at her face which seemed to be a mixture of past pain and resentment. The woman seemed to have abandoned Sarah. He looked back at the picture where Sarah couldn't have been more than ten years old. She did it when she was younger, and it still seemed to take a toll on Sarah even now.

"What is supposed to be upstairs?" he asked in an effort to change the sore subject that he mistakenly brought up.

"Bedrooms mostly," she pulled him up the last couple of stairs. She pointed to the left where the door was closed, "The parent bedroom."

"Understood," he nodded for her to continue.

She opened the door next to it to show him the messy bedroom of a six year old, "My father's old study, turned bedroom. Toby's room."

Jareth smiled and looked at the different pictures of goblins and castles. He chuckled at the dragons that adorned the small dresser and turned back to Sarah, "Loves fantasy, does he?"

"Just a bit," she shrugged, "I think he took after me with that."

"You?" he narrowed his eyes, "The maiden who hadn't been treated as a princess in so long?"

"I used to be a completely different person," she offered and walked across the hallway to the other door. As she pushed open the door for him to see she quietly said, "And here is her bedroom."

Sarah took a step in and turned back to him as he entered the room. Her father kept it her room- much to Karen's disappointment. Most of her trinkets and toys were unpacked and the room again held many of her fantasies and her dreams. Her father surprised her with it in an effort to help her. When she saw the room she meant to pack everything again, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. No matter how much she chose to ignore them, she found that she couldn't pack away them all.

"Well, aren't you a well of mysteries?" he smiled and put his hands on his hips as he looked over the room. When she didn't answer he looked back at her, "Are you okay?"

"I just feel like I'm taking a step backwards," she shook her head, "I haven't actually been in this room for a while."

"Why not?"

She faced away from him and focused on a dwarf bookend that she barely remembered from her past, "It's too tempting to step back."

He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her back to face him, "You don't have to. Focus on something else."

"Like what?" she smiled a little as she looked into his eyes.

"I've heard that keeping company is best," he smiled back as he barely rescued her from the edge that she tip toes around. They leaned toward one another and Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer by her waist. She kissed him slowly and he responded back enthusiastically.

Neither noticed the small figure enter the doorway of the room.

Toby cleared his throat and tapped lightly on the door. He saw his mom and dad act like this with one another and they never liked to be disturbed.

Sarah shuffled a little in Jareth's arms and fumbled with herself. She didn't want to be caught in her old room kissing her new boyfriend like she was a horny seventeen year old. She looked at the door and found her brother looking at her still in Jareth's arms.

"Hey there, Tobe," she smiled with embarrassment as Jareth smirked down at her and then at Toby. Sarah caught her voice, "What's up?"

"Mom says that dinner is almost done," Toby shuffled his foot against the carpet.

"Okay then," Sarah stepped from Jareth and reached her brother, "Thanks for letting us know."

Toby looked past his sister and to Jareth, "I'm sorry for running from you earlier."

"It's quite all right," Jareth knelt down in front of Toby again and held out his hand for Toby to take. Toby shook his hand hesitantly and slowly began to smile at Jareth.

"It's nice to meet you," he said with a small laugh.

"You too, Toby," Jareth chuckled at the boy. He was acting a little strange for a child, but then again he wasn't around a lot of children- other than his students.

"So…" Toby looked at Jareth as he stood next to Sarah and put a hand around her waist. Toby watched Sarah's face relax and she smiled like she had never smiled before, "Do you love my sister?"

"Toby!" Sarah yelled and could have died of embarrassment.

Jareth laughed out loud at the sudden question.

"Why don't you help Karen out in the kitchen?" Sarah pushed Toby toward the kitchen, "We will be down soon."

As Toby's head disappeared from their view at the top of the stairs she turned to him with her forehead in the palm of her hand, "I can't believe he asked you that."

"He's curious," Jareth shrugged and kissed her on her right temple, "It shows that he is intelligent. It's okay, Sarah. Don't look so mortified."

"It's embarrassing," she chuckled a little.

"Come," he put his arm back around her waist, "Let's go face this dinner. And if that is your brother, I am anxious to meet your step-mother."

"I'm glad you are taking this in well," Sarah shook her head at the impending doom. If this was happening even before the dinner began, she cringed at the thought of what the end of the evening would bring.

Minutes later all of the Williams plus one sat around the table with plates full of mashed potatoes, corn and meatloaf. A normal meal in Jareth's opinion, but the Williams seemed like a normal kind of family. Toby smiled at Jareth through the dinner. Since their second meeting he seemed to have taken a liking to Sarah's new boyfriend.

Soon Robert began to tell embarrassing stories of Sarah as it was his right as a father to do so. Toby even added on the good points that Robert had failed to include. Sarah blushed behind her napkin as Jareth chuckled. Jareth even threw in some embarrassing stories of his youth that he had discovered through the photos and papers in his attic. He just failed to mention that he himself didn't remember them from experience.

It was turning out to be a good evening with the family, except that he noticed that Karen had not said a word while the others were talking non-stop. He also noticed that Sarah was watching her step-mother closely as if she was sure that fire would sprout from her mouth.

After a very entertaining story of Jareth and how he failed at horseback riding, there was a calm pause at the table. It was at this point that Karen cleared her throat and decided that it was her turn to speak.

"Sarah, how is college going?" Karen asked and took a sip of her iced tea, "I've heard that the curriculum is supposed to be stepping up in difficulty."

"Nothing that I can't handle," Sarah shrugged, "The classes have been interesting and even though there are some hard projects, I can handle my time well."

"That's good to hear," she smiled, but Jareth could tell that it was forced, "I was hoping that you would outgrow using all your extra time in those novels you used to read."

"I 'outgrew' that a long time ago. I only read novels that I need to for my classes," Sarah reminded her.

"You're still planning on writing them, are you?" Karen asked her, but didn't even look in Sarah's direction.

"Fantasy novels?" Sarah asked and Karen nodded, "Yes, I am still planning on it."

"Why don't you look into journalism?" Karen asked, "It's still early and you know it may help you move forward better."

Sarah felt her back tense a little at the small prodding. Apparently Jareth noticed it because he stepped in.

"I always saw novels as a great release for the mind, not so much a waste of time," he put in and took a sip of water. Sarah smiled in his direction in thanks. She knew that he was trying to help her out in a very uncomfortable situation. He smiled back and then continued, "Everybody needs a release every once in a while. A break, as it were. Reality isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"But it is reality none the less," Karen said back.

"Novels sometimes bring the best of inspiration to the greatest minds of our times," Jareth argued and Sarah smiled that Karen actually had to argue against someone that was a guest and not just her step daughter, "If all they read and experience is reality, where would the imagination to test the so called impossible come from? How would we as a civilization be able to move forward?"

This made the whole table pause and Sarah beam with a bit of pride.

"It still begs to question what kind of novel you read," Karen said after a pause and cut into her meat, "Isn't that right, Sarah?"

"I guess so," she sighed. It all came down to her in the end, didn't it? Didn't matter how well Jareth may defend his position, it still came down to Sarah and her past. Sarah shook her head slightly and looked to her father, "Pass the corn, please?"

"Sure thing," he handed over the bowl and she scooped another spoonful of corn onto her plate.

Jareth looked at the dynamics between Sarah and Karen. It looked like a rivalry, but Jareth didn't know quite what it was over. And another thing he noticed was that Karen seemed to always be in the right. Sarah was a peg lower and her father didn't have the motivation to say anything against his wife or contribute into the conversation. No wonder Sarah had such a bad interaction with her step-mother.

"So, Mister Kingston," Karen broke his thoughts and he turned his eyes to her, "What exactly is it that you do for a living?"

"I'm a professor and lecturer," Jareth explained and noticed that Karen's face lit up just a little. Apparently his profession was something that she _could_ agree with.

"Is that how you met Sarah? Was she in one of your classes?" Robert asked and took a mouthful of potatoes.

"No, I actually met her in the library," he looked at Sarah and they both smiled at one another, "I believe that she was trying to finish a project and a young man was trying to distract her from it."

"And he came to the rescue," Sarah finished for him and then turned to her father, "What's kind of funny is that he_ is_ one of Jess's professors."

"What field are you teaching in?" Robert asked as he knew that Jess had an odd major. At least Sarah was an English major. She could be able to do multiple careers in the field if the novelist career doesn't pan out.

"I am an expert in folklore and mythology," Jareth said smoothly, "I actually wasn't a professor at the college the whole term. I stepped in to cover for a professor who retired early."

"So you have studied these fairytales all your life and make money from that knowledge? Just enlighten others and teach young adults about the theories behind them?" Karen asked a bit intrigued.

"In a simplistic term, I guess you can say that is what I do," Jareth frowned a bit.

"Maybe that's what you should have done, Sarah," Karen waved her hand in Sarah's direction, "During that one phase in those awkward months, years ago."

"I wouldn't call them awkward," Sarah gritted between her teeth and looked at Jareth. He looked a little concerned about these months, but she shook her head with a smile as if to tell him not to worry.

"Oh they were difficult to be sure, but you were so determined," Karen nearly let out a giggle, "Don't you remember?"

"Karen, please don't," Sarah shook her head with a blush.

Jareth thought that it was another cute kid story about Sarah, "What phase would this be?"

"Sarah thought that an old play was real and that she had actually traveled there," Karen laughed a bit and Sarah gripped at her napkin that was sitting in her lap. Toby looked at his older sister and noticed that her eyes went a little glossy and bit his lip from yelling at his mother for upsetting her. No one said anything and Karen continued, "It was some kind of kingdom far away like in her stories. She was so convinced that she was there and the characters were real that she had to have sessions."

"Karen, please," Sarah gritted, but said it so low that no one heard her.

"Sessions?" Jareth's eyebrows furrowed a little.

"Yes, didn't she tell you?" Karen looked at Sarah and then back at Jareth, "She was committed for a little while to make sure she knew the difference between reality and fantasy. She was in an asylum for months…"

Sarah's breath hitched and she felt her mind go into overdrive.

"There were so many characters that stemmed from it," Karen went on with a roll of her eyes and a flourish of her hand, "There was a dwarf, I believe-"

'Hoggle. His name was Hoggle,' Sarah's mind reminded her with out consent. She had done so well, she was beginning to forget their names. She gritted her teeth against the visuals that sprouted in her mind.

_**I'm comin' Sarah.**_

"Then there was a tall giant covered with hair of all things," Karen laughed a bit at the thought.

'Ludo,' Sarah thought sadly. Big, friendly eyes and the biggest hugs she had ever experienced- but she didn't really experience, did she?

_**Sarah… friend.**_

'They aren't real,' Sarah reminded herself and shook her head a little. Jareth turned his head toward her with a furrow of his brows in concern.

"And then lastly this little fox like creature that rode another dog like a horse," Karen bit into some corn, "Of all the ridiculous notions."

'Didymus,' Sarah closed her eyes to stop the tears from coming forward, 'Such a brave knight.'

_**My services are yours, milady.**_

'Why don't you stay buried?' she yelled in her mind, 'You aren't real!'

Sarah immediately stood from the table and looked at her plate, "Excuse me, I've lost the rest of my appetite-"

"Sarah," Robert said quickly, but she shook her head and ran out of the dining room and out into the back yard. She needed the fresh air. She needed the space. And she needed to get away.

Jareth watched her for just a few seconds before he got up from his chair as well, "Please, excuse me."

"Go do what you have to," Robert nodded at him and Jareth walked out the same way Sarah left.

Toby frowned and got out of his chair.

"And where are you going, young man?" Karen asked as he put his napkin on the table.

"My room," he said and crossed his arms over his chest, "You hurt Sarah."

"I did no such thing," Karen rolled her eyes, "She's just being a drama queen, as always."

"Karen, that is enough," Robert looked at his wife and then at his son, "Go ahead, Toby. Just know, if you are done now, you are done for the night."

"Okay," Toby hugged his father quickly and then ran up to his room.

"She needs to get a tougher skin if she wants to publish anything," Karen tried to find an excuse.

"No one will tell her new boyfriend about how she was committed in front of her," Robert raised his eyebrows at his wife, "It's her secret to tell. In all fairness, you really should have let it be."

"Life isn't fair," Karen shook her head and picked up her plate and headed to the kitchen, "And she needs to learn that."

Robert paused a little and looked toward the windows that faced toward the backyard, "I think she already has."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**:

Sarah ran into the back yard and straight to the group of trees that lined the back fence. She fell to her knees in the soft grass and leaned forward on her hands. Her fingers gripped at the grass and she felt the cool temperature flow into her arms. She grounded herself with something that was real. The ground itself.

She took deep breaths and smelled the cut grass that they must have worked on earlier that day and the pine of the trees just ahead of her. Her eyes closed and she fought back everything that tried to pour forward. Every memory that was fantasy, every feeling of triumph over an obstacle that never was and every thought that had to do with friends that were only figments.

'This is real,' Sarah thought to herself, 'This ground, these trees… the smells, the slight wind… _They _never were. They were not. Are not.'

Everything that tried to awaken in her mind settled into a dark fog. Her lungs released a breath she must have been holding. She slowly opened her eyes with a breath of fresh air that she was struggling for. Why did Karen have to do it? Why in front of Jareth?

Sarah looked at her hands in the grass and shook her head, "It's over… he won't… not after that."

"I wouldn't say that."

Sarah gasped and looked back at Jareth who stood only a couple of feet behind her. She looked into his eyes and then closed her own. She might as well get it over with.

* * *

Toby climbed onto his window seat and looked down on the backyard where Sarah sat on the ground and Jareth stood just within arms reach. It looked like she didn't know that he was there yet. As soon as Toby got settled, Låmpsöniüs materialized himself and sat right next to Toby and looked down on the scene.

Before either said anything, Toby's door opened slightly. Toby whipped his head around and thought that his mother was coming in, but instead saw two other goblins sneak in and quietly close the door.

"Candlewic," he smiled at one and then nodded at the other, "Agmøür. How did you two get here?"

"Rode with king," Agmøür answered and jumped up next to Låmpsöniüs to look over what was happening below.

"Lady have soft carriage," Candlewic commented and climbed up to sit on Toby's shoulder.

All four of them watched Sarah grip the dirt and the goblins titled their head a little in confusion.

"What lady do?" Låmpsöniüs asked and looked at Agmøür who shrugged and then turned to Toby.

"She used to do that a lot when I was smaller," Toby explained and shook his head slowly so not to tip over Candlewic, "She hasn't done it for a while. At least not when I'm around."

"She try to forget," Candlewic said as he studied the woman. He heard the other woman talk about Sarah's past and the friends she had made in the labyrinth. He and Agmøür both knew enough about the Sarah lady to know that she didn't want to remember. And the other mean lady just brought it back in full force.

"And if she does again?" Toby asked a little afraid.

"No think she will," Agmøür shook his head and then pointed to Jareth, "Has king."

Toby looked as Sarah finally turned to see Jareth. He must have said something to her.

"Why doesn't he do magic?" he asked and then leaned against the cool glass of the window, "He used to do magic all the time."

"King don't remember anything," Candlewic said in a low voice as if he was frustrated, "No remember me, no remember you, no even remember lady."

"But he's here with her," Toby pointed to them, "And I can tell that he loves her. I just can tell."

"Found her. Still love her," Candlewic began and then leaned back on the shoulder with a sigh.

"Still don't remember," Agmøür shook his head, "Just like lady."

"Need to remember to come back," Låmpsöniüs finished and then looked up at Toby, "Maybe Lady isn't only one who need help. King need help to remember too."

The four of them fell back into silence and only watched as they hoped memories would resurface.

* * *

"I guess you have questions," Sarah said through her tears. She wiped them from her face and sniffed a little as she tried to stand up. Her small heels decided to sink into the ground as she got up and she fell forward again.

"Only if you want to tell me the answers," Jareth said and held down his hand for her. Sarah stared at his hand and then at his face beyond it.

"Why are you still here?" she asked with a pout and a few more tears down her face.

"I'm way too stubborn," he answered and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. She closed her eyes against the feeling of his palm against her cheek. He stayed, he wanted to stay. That's never happened to her before. He stopped wiping her cheeks and held out his hand for her to take again, "Now, may I help you up?"

"Please," she grabbed his hand and got up despite her heels.

As soon as she was on her own two feet she stood awkwardly in front of him, unsure of what to do. She looked over his face and his posture, but couldn't gleam anything from either. She turned away just momentarily and noticed that he took a step toward her. He thought she was going to run from him. He was scared of _her_ running.

"It never stops with her," she whispered and looked back at the covered windows that she knew belonged to the dining room, "Everything comes back to my failures."

Jareth shook his head and finally stepped forward. He held her in his arms and pushed a hand through her hair. Moisture hit his shirt, but he let her cry it out if she needed to. Her arms hung limp at her sides and she began to shake her head a little against his shoulder.

"Why are you still here?" she asked again, "I don't understand…"

He laughed a little as he saw that the question was ludicrous. He lifted her from him a little to look her in the eyes. He searched them for a moment and then sighed, "You really thought that I would run, didn't you?"

"It's happened before with another that I thought that I had loved… and I thought loved me," she rationalized. She thought back to the night with Freddy and then the empty space in the bed the next morning and the rumors. She couldn't stop the small sob that came from her throat and closed her eyes, "He ran at the first sign. Just took what he could and left a mess behind."

Jareth rubbed her arms and then leaned forward to kiss away the tears that were new. She opened her eyes with surprise and stared at him in wonder.

"I am not running," he said quietly and put his forehead to hers to connect their eyes, "I will never run."

Sarah took a few seconds to comprehend what was happening, "I've been committed to an asylum-"

"When you were younger," he continued, "In a problem that probably wasn't as major as your step-mother made it out to be. She probably could have helped you with it, just as your father could have. From what I gather from your room and the impression of the young girl you were, you were full of imagination. Full of a fire that I can still see in your eyes. Defiance that is still very prevalent. I am sorry to see that what she had done had put out some of that fire, but am happy to know that it is still alive in you."

"I…" Sarah looked straight up at the night sky, "I didn't know what was reality, what was my imagination and what was in between… I am so broken."

"You are perfect," he said suddenly and guided her face to look at him.

"How can I be perfect in a world that labels me so broken and unworthy?" she asked and still kept her eyes on him, but they became glazed over, "All the effort they put in to make sure that I believed what was right. What was real…"

"You are not broken, Sarah," he pulled her from her thoughts and pulled her tight to him around her waist, "And you are defiantly worthy of all that life has to offer you and much more."

Her glazed look disappeared and she actually looked at him. Really looked at him and she could have sworn that he changed before her. An air surrounded him as if she couldn't help but listen. It was a magnetism that she couldn't ignore. And couldn't do anything else but believe.

"You really mean that," she said in a whisper.

"Yes, I do," he nodded and the softness in his eyes came back.

Something deep inside her broke open. Something that she sealed away for safe keeping years ago. Something that she could have sworn she would never feel again. Something she had never felt before… and would never feel with anyone else.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Her hands buried deep into his hair and he held her as tight as he could without pushing all the air out of her. She smiled against his lips and laughed a little as they parted.

"What?" he asked with his own small smile, but still a little unsure.

"I think…" she paused. She didn't want to scare him, but if everything else hadn't scared him away, this shouldn't. She took another deep breath and took a courageous swallow, "I think that I just fell in love with you."

She felt a slight panic when he paused and just looked at her. No expression, no mood- he barely even breathed. She bit her bottom lip and searched his eyes.

"Please don't let that be the one thing that does scare you away," she whispered and touched the side of his face, trailing a finger down his cheek.

"No. I already told you I am not running," he caught her hand in his before it fell from his face and kissed her palm. He turned from her eyes just slightly to look at her hands, still a little dirty from her digging into the soil, and then back to her green eyes, "I just never have believed that before."

"Believed what?" she asked once her heart stopped beating in her throat.

He quickly kissed her hand and then placed it between their two bodies as he held her close. His lips grazed her ear and in a gentle whisper he admitted, "I've never believed that anyone has ever loved me before now."

"That's impossible for someone not to," she turned her head to face him, but he ducked his face into her shoulder.

"And yet I have no family that stands by me and no memories of my own," he mumbled into her dress sleeves although she heard every word, "You are the only one who has said those words that I have actually believed."

She put her hands in his hair in a comforting gesture and let her fingers comb through the strands. She didn't expect anything more from him. It wasn't rejection, and that was the best thing that she could hope for.

"Sarah?" he asked as if to make sure that she was still there, though she was the one holding him.

"Hm?" she hummed as she felt his head move and his lips barely brushed her neck.

"I'm in love with you, too," he whispered into her neck.

She smiled and then looked straight up into the stars, "Yeah?"

"Yes," he said and leaned back to stare down into her eyes.

"You don't think that it's strange that we've only known one another for two weeks and we already said the 'l' word?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Maybe time has nothing to do with it," he paused and kissed her just faintly before he continued, "Maybe it's a feeling that you've never felt before."

"And will never feel with anyone else," she added and looked back at the house, "I think that I've had enough family time for the night."

"Just maybe," he looped her arms around his and headed toward the door, "You at least going to say goodbye to your brother?"

"Of course," she smiled as they walked through the doors together.

* * *

"Are they done kissing yet?" Toby groaned and peeked between his fingers that were over his eyes.

"No know," the three goblins echoed one another. They too had their hands over their own eyes.

* * *

Robert's head snapped toward their direction once they opened the door and waited for the imminent blow up between his daughter and his wife. Sarah walked in through the living room doors with Jareth right behind. Robert noticed the redness in her eyes and something behind her eyes that told him she was fighting with herself once again. He would have to talk with Karen. And hopefully he would able to convince her this time that Sarah was not a threat.

"Hey Daddy," Sarah smiled slightly at him as Jareth stood behind her for support, "We're going to take off. I am going to say goodbye to Toby."

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Robert hugged her while she kept her arms at her sides. He looked up at Jareth from over her shoulder and noticed something about the man. He was much stronger than he had first pegged him. Toby was once the only one to calm Sarah down during one of her attacks and it seemed like it took this man no time at all. He gave a thankful smile in Jareth's direction and Jareth only nodded his head in recognition. Robert took a step back to look over his daughter, "Would you like to spend some time with Toby tomorrow? I bet he would be excited to be with you while you are here."

"I don't know," Sarah looked back at Jareth, "I mean, we-"

"We would love to have him join us," Jareth put a hand on her shoulder, "I know you were just as excited about seeing him, Sarah. Let's not waste that time."

Sarah put a hand over his, "Then I'll talk with the squirt and he'll tell you?"

"Sounds like a plan," Robert nodded and Sarah walked to go up the stairs. Robert turned his hand to Jareth for a hearty handshake, "I want to thank you for what you've done for her."

"I can never bear to see her in pain," Jareth shook his hand back, "There was nothing else that I could do."

"I am just glad that there is finally a man in her life that can help her in the ways that I had failed her," Robert's eyes dropped to the floor and then he walked out the hallway and into the kitchen to calm a fuming Karen. Jareth understood a little more about the Williams family and went to fetch Sarah from her brother's room.

Sarah opened the door to her brother's room with a faint knock and looked in. Toby was sitting at the window with his face covered by his hands. Sarah laughed a little at the picture and watched as he brought down his hands from his face.

"Now, don't tell me you were spying on me again," Sarah put her hands on her hips and Toby giggled and hopped off of his window seat.

"Had to make sure that you were okay," he reasoned and walked over to her to give her a hug around the hips.

She rubbed the top of his head affectionately, "My little knight."

'Little knight…' Sarah's mind slipped again and she closed her eyes, 'Stop it, Sarah.'

"Sarah?" Toby looked up at her concentrated face.

"It's okay, Toby," she smiled again, "I was going to ask if you would like to spend some time with me tomorrow?"

"Yes!" he jumped a little in his spot and then thought to himself, "Is Jareth coming too?"

"Only if you want me to," Jareth said from behind the two siblings. He looked from Toby to Sarah, "Are you ready to go?"

"Just getting the last plans in place," she knelt down eye level with Toby, "I'll give you a call tomorrow, okay?"

"Yup!" he beamed and hugged his sister around the neck, "I'm sorry about mom."

"Me too," she whispered back to him and hugged him tight, "I will see you tomorrow, mister."

"See you tomorrow," he looked up at Jareth as his sister stood, "Goodnight, Jareth."

"Goodnight, Toby," he held out his hand for the small boy, but Toby rushed forward and hugged him. It surprised Jareth since it was the same boy who ran from him earlier. Jareth lightly hugged the small boy back and then rubbed his hair, "Sweet dreams."

Sarah smiled at how her brother took to Jareth, "Okay, Toby. We're off, and you should be off to bed. Go brush your teeth."

"Okay," he shrugged and then walked toward the hallway bathroom.

Sarah and Jareth made a hasty retreat out the door and to the car. Sarah was a bit surprised that Karen didn't stop them before leaving by complaining that leaving early was impolite. Her father must have been able to stop her this time around. Sarah made a quick glance back at the house and saw Karen standing at the kitchen window with her arms crossed and a small frown on her face. She was disappointed again. How was that any different?


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**:

Sarah sat in Jareth's living room on the couch with a large blanket draped over her while reading through a few of the books that were in his living room. The fireplace was lit and even though it was a warmer night, Sarah enjoyed the heat being emitted from the fire. Even though she had the breakdown earlier she found the books on ancient mythology enlightening. She tilted her head a little when she reached the Celtic section on fae and their connections to the underworld.

There were so many different fairies and the hierarchy of the mystic lands was fantastic. Sarah let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding as she skipped the section on dwarves. She didn't need another episode and tried to stay away from certain pages that may start another one.

"Find anything interesting?" Jareth asked as he held out a hot cup of tea between Sarah's face and the book.

"A little here and there," she nodded and closed the book to grasp the tea, "Thank you."

"Feeling any better?" he picked up the blanket and slid in next to her with his own cup in his had.

"Much," she nodded and shifted her weight to the other side to lean against him, "It's strange that just a few hours ago I was trying to purge my mind of everything fantasy and now here I am on your couch embracing it in these books. I've never been able to do that before."

"You've never had me before," he kissed the side of her temple and looked at the couple of books on her lap. He picked up one and read the title, "Good Fairies, Bad Faries… I haven't looked through this one in a while."

"Beautiful artwork," Sarah murmured and sipped from her tea cup.

"Sarah?"

"Hm?" she hummed as her lips were still against the cup.

"What play was it that your step mother talked about?"

Sarah put the tea cup down and took a deep breath as she turned to him, "The Labyrinth."

Something shone behind Jareth's eyes that Sarah had never seen before from him, yet it looked so familiar. She narrowed her eyes and she looked deeper and a sense that he was familiar with the play came over her.

"You know of it?" she asked.

He shook his head and set down his own tea cup next to hers, "No which is strange since I have sought out as many plays about myths and fantasy as possible, but labyrinths and puzzles have always intrigued me. Not much of challenge, but they were never the less mysterious in their ways. Tell me about it."

Sarah paused for a moment and closed her eyes to try and fight the images that clawed out from a forbidden section of her brain. She was struggling already as voices yelled at her from different directions from varying distances and tones. Her eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to distinguish one from another, but they all began to blur together yelling her name.

Suddenly hands were on either side of her face and her eyes popped open and the voices stopped yelling. She looked into Jareth's eyes as they were so focused on hers.

"It is okay, Sarah," he said soothingly and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs, "I am here to be your rock. If you every feel it is too much, I will be here to pull you back. You are not fighting alone. I am here, and this is where I will stay."

Sarah suddenly felt herself relax as she found truth in his words. No one has been able to do that for her before. She felt safe even though she was about to delve into the most dangerous place she knew of. Her own mind.

"Where do I start?"

"Where all stories begin," he said with a smile and kissed her forehead, "Once upon a time…"

* * *

That night Sarah told Jareth the story of the labyrinth- at least what she remembered of it. She told him about the dwarf that she remembered the name of off and on, which was so strange since it was the antagonist in the story that did that and not the heroine. But strange enough she would always remember it at the most inopportune times. Sarah noticed that when she described the large, lumbering giant monster with a kind heart Jareth smiled just a little and looked into the fire. She commented how it seemed to be the same color of the giant's fur. Then the little knight made her almost laugh at herself. Little Didymus and his trusty steed.

The tale was lengthy, but she hadn't told it in so long. She surprised herself by the amount that she did remember. She thought that she had buried it deep enough that she wouldn't have remembered anything of it. She had covered so many memories with her college classes and other parts of her life, she wasn't sure if she was telling the whole story. And she found herself backtracking quite a lot.

She then found herself hesitate just a little as she described the antagonist in the story. The Goblin King, Jareth.

Here Jareth listened intently and could only grab on to a few key characteristics of the man from the play. It seemed that so little interaction was made between the king and the girl. To be in love with someone so strongly that he would move the stars for her, Jareth thought that there would have to had been more interaction with the other person. But love worked in mysterious ways as was shown with his relationship with Sarah.

"…and then the world crumbled around me and I found myself back in my living room. The clock had stuck midnight. I ran upstairs; Toby was asleep, safe and sound in his crib."

"Anything else?"

"I thought there was something of a party, but that could have just been a dream. As all of it could have been," she shook her head and waited for his reaction.

"And they put you in an asylum for that?" Jareth rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief, "You had a very strong imagination Sarah to think of such a fantastic land from just reading a book."

"The thing was that I believed that it really happened," Sarah huffed and looked into the fire, "That's what landed me in the asylum."

Jareth held her close and put his lips to the crown of her head, "They made a huge mistake with you, Sarah. To believe in things that others do not does not make you crazy. It makes you passionate."

She leaned away from him, "You don't think that it was a little strange that I believed that it really happened?"

"No, I don't," he shook his head and with a serious face picked up one of the books that they had set off to the side, "There has been so many tales of people traveling to other worlds or to the fairy realms that it has been treated as fact through out history. Many people dispute on its validity, but then again what other explanation could there be?"

Sarah sat silently and listened to his explanation.

"You could have been on a fantastic journey, and then again it could have been a great dream," he put the book down and stared at her, "It doesn't make you crazy. I am sorry that your family brushed it off as such."

"Me too," she nodded and then got a small smile on her face, "But then again if it really happened there are now two Jareths that love me, aren't there?"

Jareth smiled and began to laugh, "I guess there are."

"So what would you do if you had to face the mighty Goblin King to win my heart?" she curled in next to him and he rubbed her back.

"No magic could surpass love, precious," he put his cheek on her head and stared back into the fire, "I would find a way."

Sarah smiled against his soft shirt.

"Come," he patted her shoulder, "It's time for bed. We have a day with Toby tomorrow. I find the boy an enigma and I want to solve it."

"You and puzzles," she smiled and got up with him. She noticed that there were many consistencies with Jareth and the Goblin King. She had buried so many details that she just couldn't tell which ones she had made up or which were really in her story to begin with.

The pair walked up the stairs to the bedroom and failed to notice the eyes in the mirror that followed them up.

"Lady may remember," Candlewic whispered to himself. He nodded to Agmøür who carefully followed the pair up the stairs, "Need tell garden dwarf man."

* * *

"You found Jareth _and_ Sarah?" Hoggle asked in a fit of excitement in front of Candlewic in his small house on the outer rim of the labyrinth.

"Quiet, dwarf man!" Candlewic frowned at him and waved his large sword to the side. He jumped on one of Hoggle's tables to get on higher ground. True, he could have grown a little taller with some magic, but he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself, "Fae man may hear."

"That's true. He's always snooping around. Especially lately," Hoggle walked over to one of his windows and peered out before he closed it, "So now what?"

"We bring the king back, truly," Sir Didymus said from the small corner chair that he took up near the fire. Ambrosius lifted his head and then repositioned himself in front of the fire, enjoying the feel of his bare back being warmed.

"Brings him back now?" Hoggle looked at the newly closed window and then to Candlewic, "How much does she remember?"

"Lady remember, but not much," Candlewic nodded, "Still not have faith in memories."

"And if Sarah don't believe in her own memories, Jareth won't remember at all," Hoggle sighed heavily and tapped the side of his head with his finger, "If we bring him back now, the way they are, he won't remember the labyrinth, or his rightful place as king. It will give Bran more opportunity to kill 'em."

"Without his memories his majesty is without his magic or regal standing and is thus a mortal man," Sir Didymus nodded with the problem lying out in front of them, "But he has the same problem in the aboveground, Sir Hoggle."

"But magic ain't used all that much Aboveground and Bran is less likely to use it there."

"Has used it," Candlewic nodded and interrupted Hoggle's thoughts, "Tried to take Lady. King save her."

"If he is using it above, then there is no one to protect His Majesty and Lady Sarah," Didymus frowned, "At least here we could be of some help to them."

"We ain't no power to go against a fae in his prime like Bran," Hoggle groaned, "And he will use every piece of power he can to get what he wants. If he's been able to track both Sarah and Jareth Aboveground he has a good amount of power at his disposal."

"Goblins be powerful!" Candlewic smiled cruelly, "Goblins play fun games with fae man if need to."

"Jareth went Aboveground to find Sarah and he found her. I don't think he expected her to not remember him or the labyrinth," Hoggle explained and frowned, "Even though I told him as much… I don't like bringing him back in this state, but I don't think we have much of a choice. If and when Sarah remembers and believes he will begin to as well."

"Then what are we to do next?" Didymus asked.

"We are bringing them both back," Hoggle announced and Candlewic smiled with all of his sharp teeth.

* * *

Sarah turned her head in her sleep as voices began to ring back through her head. There was a low growl like something she would think was a large monster, but it turned into a friendly groan that strangely sounded like her name. Barks from a small dog could be heard in the distance and Sarah's mind waved it off as the neighbor's dog next door. Then a louder voice shouted nearly next to her ear.

"Sarah, we needs you."

Sarah's eyes popped open and she saw the unfamiliar ceiling above her. As her breathing pattern began to calm down again an arm wrapped around her and hugged her closer to another body. She turned her head to the side and saw a contented Jareth holding her close with his hair still wild and disarray against the pillows. She must have dreamt the voice. She repositioned herself against Jareth's smooth night shirt once again and shut her eyes.

It was strange, she hasn't dreamt like that for years.

"Sarah!"

The voice was faint, but it was there. It wasn't just her dreams. And she wasn't the only one who heard it this time.

Jareth leaned his head up after the voice shouted again. Sarah's eyes popped open and looked up as Jareth leaned on his elbow and looked carefully around the room. Sarah felt his other hand lay protectively over her hip as his eyes scanned the room. She followed his lead and looked around the room until her eyes landed on an older looking mirror on one of the walls. What she saw there shocked her and she gently grabbed Jareth's hand that was on her hip.

"Jareth?" she asked and he finally looked down at her. He followed her eyes to the old mirror and saw someone standing in it.

"What is this?" Jareth asked as Sarah scooted toward him. He hugged her for comfort and got out of the bed. Sarah hugged the covers of the large bed to the cotton tank top and pajama pants she had worn to bed. Jareth looked at the figure in the mirror with a tilt of the head. It was a very short man with a bulbous nose and wrinkles everywhere. If Jareth couldn't find anything to the contrary he would think that he was looking at a dwarf.

The dwarf shifted on his feet a little as Jareth stood before him with arms crossed over his chest. Even if he was just a mortal man at the moment, Hoggle still felt uneasy under Jareth's gaze.

"So… what may I ask is the reason for this unearthly meeting?" Jareth asked and leaned down to one knee to become eye to eye to the creature staring at him from his mirror. At the action, the dwarf seemed a little surprised as if he hadn't expected Jareth to come down to his level.

"You," the dwarf said in a small, yet gruff voice. He paused and looked over Jareth's shoulder to the edge of the bed where he knew Sarah was probably curled up in the blankets trying to wake herself up from another hallucination like she had in the past when he tried to contact her through mirrors, "And Sarah."

"What do we have to do with anything in your fae realms?" Jareth asked.

"Not mine," he shook his head and rubbed the top of his hat to try and find a right way to say something like this, "Yours."

"Mine?" Jareth stood back up and took a step back. He looked back at Sarah who was still sitting on the bed with the covers clutched in her hands. She took a deep breath and swallowed loudly. If this was one big hallucination than Jareth was having it too, at least she wasn't the only one who would need counseling. She wasn't the only one hearing the voice and seeing things in the mirror… this time. Sarah took a step off of the bed and walked carefully to the mirror beside Jareth. She saw a figure standing in it before, but now she saw all the details. There in the mirror were her memories staring back at her.

"…Hoggle?

"Sarah," Hoggle smiled and felt a tear come to his eye. His friend remembered him.

Sarah stared at the dwarf that she had befriended five years ago and couldn't find her breath. Memories of labyrinth gates, fairies and a dark cave slammed into the forefront of her mind. So many details that had been covered by years of repression came to life in her mind and she closed her eyes against them.

"Why? Why now?" she griped the sides of her head in frustration. She could hear the wings of the fairies, smell the heavy aroma of the fungus that hung on the side of the labyrinth that followed her with its eyes as she walked the first portion of the labyrinth. She took a step away from the mirror and shook her head in her hands, "I can't turn back!"

"Sarah! Don't run, please," Hoggle pushed against the mirror from his side in an attempt to get to her. To stop her from running from the truth again.

"It can't be…" Sarah said through gritted teeth and her eyes clenched shut, "It isn't real. They told me it wasn't real."

"But it must have been. There is no other explanation," Jareth put his hands over hers on either side of her head. He stood in front of her and took her hands from the sides of her head, "Sarah, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me."

Sarah struggled a little to bypass the memories that ran along with seeing Hoggle in flesh… at least through a mirror. Her eyes were so heavy and didn't want to open, "I can't open them."

"You've had your eyes shut for too long, love," Jareth put her hands at her sides and cupped her face in his hands and put his forehead to hers, "It's time to open them back up. Just like you had when you were young."

"I saw things that weren't real," she tried to breath normally.

"You saw things that were fantastic that reality told you couldn't be real," Jareth sighed and kissed her forehead before connecting their heads once again, "It's time to open your eyes to the impossible once again."

"I can't trust what I see," Sarah shook her head, "All the time that I was locked away. All time that I was told it wasn't real…"

"Was wasted time, precious," he took a deep breath to help her mimic a slower breathing pattern which she followed, "If you can't trust what you see… trust me. I will lead you."

Sarah stopped all other processes and her eyes opened. She looked into the mismatched colors of Jareth's eyes and found a platform there to stand on- something to grab on to. He was right. If she couldn't trust anything else in the world, she could trust him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I told you I would be there to bring you back," he hugged her back and then looked at the dwarf who looked blown back from the display before him. Jareth released Sarah from the hug, but kept a light hold on her as he turned them both to Hoggle, "Hoggle, was it?"

"Yes," Hoggle nodded.

"Why are you here for us?"

"To take you back."

"Back where?" Sarah asked in a small voice. She was almost afraid of the answer.

"Underground," Hoggle said with a sad sigh, "To the Labyrinth."

"Why would we need to go?" Jareth asked.

"'Cause you are both in danger," Hoggle narrowed his eyes and Jareth, "But especially you."

"Why?"

"There is a fae, a very strong fae that is trying to take control of the Underground. And to do that, he has to kill you," Hoggle tried to explain without spelling out that he was the Goblin King. He wouldn't believe him if he told him anyway, "My friends and I believe that he found you on this side and has tried to take Sarah."

"Bran?" Sarah asked and looked at Hoggle, "Is that who you're talking about?"

"Then he has tried to take you," Hoggle nodded.

"How is going to the fae realms going to help us?" Jareth asked with a frown, "Wouldn't that give him more power?"

"Not completely," Hoggle shook his head, "And besides, here you have comrades who will help and protect you."

"Who?"

"Me for one," Hoggle smiled at Sarah. She paused and looked into his eyes and his warm features. For a moment she almost felt something comfortable, but looked away and into Jareth's shoulder. Hoggle sighed, "And then there are the goblins."

"Goblins?" Jareth asked and saw the shadows move. He watched as a goblin stepped out from behind Hoggle and then let out a loud whistle. One small shadow shifted and stopped in front of the mirror where it transformed into another small goblin in armor.

"Agmøür ready go home," Agmøür stretched his arms over his head and then looked at Jareth and Sarah, "Is King-man and Lady?"

Jareth paused and thought over the strange situation that faced them, "Why would he need me dead to take over the Underground?"

"It's a bit complicated," Hoggle scratched the back of his head when a loud noise caught his attention from his side of the mirror, "I'd make a decision quickly."

"Why?" Sarah asked and watched the goblin at her and Jareth's feet sniff her toes.

"As I said, you is in danger," Hoggle moved to the side where some of the mirror to the side of his head showed a picture of Bran in Jareth's hallway, "And the danger is very real and very close."

"I will kill him this time," Jareth growled.

"Respect King-man," Agmøür hopped in front of him and shook his head, "Not going to live if face fae man as you are."

"Jareth," Sarah put a hand on Jareth's shoulder, "I don't have a good feeling about you going out the door."

"What other choice do we have, Sarah?" he reached the door a flung it open where Bran was standing on the other side.

"What a great opportunity," Bran smiled and looked at the mirror where Candlewic and Hoggle both stood, "I will have to deal with you when I get back. But I have two mortals to kill. Mortals… I love the word. Don't you, Jareth?"

Jareth growled and jumped toward Bran who swiped a hand in front of him. Jareth was picked off the ground and was flung into the side wall next to the mirror.

"Jareth!" Sarah ran to him and knelt to his side. She put his head in her lap and pushed the hair from his eyes, "Jareth, wake up…"

"See how weak the human body is. I am going to have fun breaking yours, Sarah," Bran smiled from the doorway and shooed at Agmøür who stood before Sarah and Jareth with his sword out, "Only one goblin against me? Please."

Agmøür leaped for him and began to slash at his face. He got a cut in and Bran screamed and took a step back. It was a distraction. Agmøür landed back in front of Sarah. She looked down at Jareth, back at Bran and then at Hoggle.

"What do we have to do?" Sarah asked. A fire was igniting behind her eyes. Someone she cared for was in danger, not to mention her own well being. She was going to do what ever it took to protect them both, even if it meant facing her past and going to a place she hasn't believed in for five years.

"Say your right words," both Agmøür and Candlewic said in unison.

"'Say your right words,' the goblins said," Sarah recited and then looked toward Bran as he held his face and looked directly into her eyes. There she saw the inhuman side of him. The darker, fae side of him. She took a deep breath and leaned over Jareth to make sure she had a good hold of him, "I wish the goblins would come and take Jareth and I away to the labyrinth-"

"No!" Bran screamed and began to race at her.

"Right. Now," she said and held tight to Jareth. The moonlight dimmed in the room and laughing was heard. She felt herself being whisked away in a puff of magic. She opened her eyes in time to see Bran running at her, until she disappeared from his sight.

Bran ran straight into the mirror at the side of the room and broke the connection between Aboveground and the Underground. He lost his chance for this time around. And now had a healing scar over his face to prove it.

That was the bad thing about Goblin weapons. The goblins never clean them well, leaving one hell of a scar once the wound was healed. Be it by fae magic or human ingenuity.

Bran roared in frustration and beat against the shattered mirror until his blood dripped onto the carpet below him.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**:

Sarah felt everything around her stretch and contract all at once. Her vision blurred ahead of her except for the clarity of the small hands and grinning teeth that surrounded her. These must be the goblins, for as Jareth asked: What else could they be?

She buried her face in Jareth's shirt and tried to block out the images around her while maintaining a good grip on Jareth beneath her. To be perfectly honest with herself the feeling of being transported back to the Underground felt familiar- even comfortable if it wasn't for her mind going into overdrive on how to explain it all away. The pull of magic was calming and soothing to her. She could feel herself slipping into that contentment she had when she was fifteen and wanted to escape the unfair reality around her. Her mind began to slow and all she could find in the once painful depths were her fantasies and dreams as she fell into slumber.

"Do you think she is ill?" a small cultured voice said with concern somewhere nearby.

"Sawah sick?" another deep voice groaned.

_Why do these voices seem so familiar? Think Sarah, think…_

"She ain't sick!" a hoarse voice whispered harshly at the other two, "The pull of magic was a bit much for the little lady was all."

"It didn't do this to the young maiden the last she visited this land," the first voice put in.

"Last time she was with Jareth."

"As so she does this time as well."

"And this time he's not conscious," there were footsteps and heavy breathing was heard no more than a foot away from her, "Sarah?"

Sarah murmured something in her sleep and then carefully fluttered her eyes open to the sight of Hoggle standing over her. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at the ceiling above her made of stone and what looked like hay. She closed her eyes and leaned forward with a groan.

"Where am I?" she said in a whisper.

"You are back Underground, milady."

It was the first voice from before she woke up completely. She reopened one eye and looked in the voice's direction. There was a small fox dressed as a knight with a small sword on his hip. To his side was a large window where a large yeti like monster looked in from the outside.

Sarah focused back on the little knight with both eyes wide open and tilted her head to the side when something clicked in place once again, "Sir Didymus?"

"At your service as always," he took his hat off and bowed toward her.

Sarah took a deep breath and looked at the monster outside the window, "Sweet Ludo."

"Sawah," Ludo smiled in at her, "Friend."

"I haven't been much of one, have I?" she turned to Hoggle who was ringing his hat in his hands. She put one of her hands over his and his eyes connected with hers, "I am sorry, Hoggle."

"Do you remember?"

"Not everything," Sarah shook her head, "Only bits and pieces. But I finally remember you three. My closest friends, and I forgot you. I am so sorry."

"We have watched your battles in the Aboveground, Lady Sarah," Sir Didymus patted her knee, "We do not blame you for what they made you forget. Including us."

"And that is true friendship," Sarah nodded and fell off of the small bed she was on and to the floor. Her head fell into her hands and she sobbed fitfully into them, "Why did I give it up? Why can't I remember now that I want to believe? What has happened to me?"

"Somethin' that 'appens to every human," Hoggle knelt next to her and brushed her hair from her face, "You grew up."

"Not by my own choice," she shook her head and wiped her tears away. This was not the way for the heroine to act, but there was one thing she had to do. She grabbed Hoggle and Didymus in a tight hug, "Thank you for not giving up on me when you should have."

"We never would," Hoggle whispered and hugged his friend back.

"Sawah back," Ludo said happily from the window.

"Yes, I am, Ludo," Sarah nodded and looked back at Hoggle, "Now what were you saying about being in danger? - Oh God! Jareth! Where is he?"

"In the other room," Hoggle pointed to a doorway, "The Keepers of the Goblin Hoard are watching 'im. Look, Sarah, there is somethin' you got to know-"

"Under the watch of Goblins?" Sarah asked and threw open the door, "Is that the best idea?"

"They're not that bad of blokes," Jareth smiled as Sarah walked into the small living area in front of a fire. Jareth sat in the same outfit that he had fallen asleep in and were surrounded by all three of the Keepers of the Goblin Hoard. Låmpsöniüs, Agmøür and Candlewic sat around Jareth and watched as he did some trick of hand for them where they clapped.

"Still know magic!" Agmøür shouted from his spot on the floor and pointed at Jareth.

Jareth stood up and walked over to Sarah where he kissed her on the lips swiftly and then looked into her eyes, "How are you holding up, precious?"

"Me? What about you?" she touched the side of his head where she could see a nice bump forming from where his head connected to the wall thanks to Bran, "You were the one thrown across the room."

"I will heal," he waved her worries away, "No fighting with your demons this morning?"

"I think my mind has given up trying to make me forget or make logical sense of this and the floodgates to my memory will hopefully soon open," she explained and rubbed the side of her head, "I remember little bits- like the things I told you last night, but not my whole adventure. I remember my friends, but not exactly what they have done for me."

"We will have to remedy that, won't we?" he smiled and watch as Hoggle and Didymus came from the other room and settled into a couple of chairs at the side of the room, "So you brought us here. What are we to do now?"

"We gets Sarah to remember," Hoggle nodded at Sarah and Jareth to take a seat on the floor in front of him, "Once she remembers everything will fall into place."

"And I will find out my place in this puzzle as well?" Jareth asked.

"You probably already do know," Hoggle looked between him and Sarah where they both held one another's hand, "You just don't realize it yet. Sarah ain't the only one who needs to remember things."

Jareth was a bit confused by the answer, but as Sarah squeezed his hand in reassurance he saw a change in her. The fire that he knew was buried in her was in full blaze. She had her spirit back from where she had hidden it away so many years ago. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

Suddenly a flash of crumbling walls and millions stairs in every direction flew in front of him and he could have sworn he heard an owl screech just then. He looked out the window to find the owl, but instead found a large monster outside the window looking in.

"The friendly monster I presume?" he nodded to the window and Sarah smiled.

"His name is Ludo," Sarah bumped into his shoulder just a little and then looked back at Hoggle, "Hoggle, where exactly are we in the Labyrinth?"

"We ain't in the Labyrinth, at least not yet," Hoggle sighed, "You're in my home right before the Labyrinth gates."

"Okay, next question," Sarah looked at the ground in front of her where the Keepers of the Goblin Hoard had made themselves comfortable against her as if they were small children. It felt like it had been done before. Sarah smiled and poked at Låmpsöniüs on the top of his helmet where he let out a little laugh. She then turned back to the subject at hand, "Why did you tell us we were in danger?"

"'Cause you are," Hoggle huffed.

"Why would Bran need me out of the way?" Jareth asked and saw that Candlewic was trying desperately to decide on whether or not to lean against Jareth's knee. The goblin decided to lay on the stone floor right by his knee instead. Agmøür joined Låmpsöniüs with Sarah, but actually climbed into her lap where he settled quite at ease despite his armor.

"Because you and Lady Sarah are the key to the survival of the Labyrinth," Sir Didymus decided to join the conversation.

"The Labyrinth is dying?" Sarah asked and Jareth felt her hand tighten.

"It will if that scum Bran gets his hold on it," Hoggle spat to the side.

"But he can't if the Goblin King position is already filled," Sarah said with some hope and then the wheels began to turn, "Toby… he told me not too long ago that the Goblin King went missing and that goblins were searching for him. They wanted my help."

"This is true milady," Sir Didymus nodded and looked at Jareth directly in the eye. Another wave of flashes hit Jareth- crystals floating like bubbles, and younger Sarah in a ball gown, and a cooing baby on his lap. Jareth closed his eyes and held his forehead in his hand as the flashes vanished, "And found him they did, but were not able to bring him back."

"Why is that?" Sarah asked so focused on Didymus she didn't notice the slight change in movement from Jareth.

"'Cause he turned mortal," Hoggle distracted Sarah and nodded to Jareth to the side of her.

Sarah looked between her two friends and Jareth who seemed to be fighting something in his own mind. She shook her head as she noticed that his eyebrows seemed to be more elegant and swooped low as if… owl wings, "You can't mean…"

"King-man?" Candlewic pulled on the pant leg of Jareth's.

Jareth quickly moved the hand away from his face and turned to the goblin, pushing him away from him, "Imbecile! Do not console one who does need such an action!"

Candlewic fell to his back and looked up at Jareth with wide, fearful eyes. A moment or two passed and Candlewic began to clap loudly with a laugh. He threw his hands into the air above him with an excited whoop, "King back!"

Jareth's face fell from the stately outrage to confusion as he looked at the little goblin carefully. He turned to Sarah and shook his head, "I don't know where that came from."

"I do," she sighed and closed her eyes. She carefully picked Agmøür off of her lap and stood up, "I need some air."

"It wouldn't be wise to venture outside at the moment, milady," Didymus advised, "Until we know the whereabouts of Lord Bran, it would be wise to stay inside. We brought you here to watch you carefully. He may watch certain areas with that much carefulness as well."

"Then where should I go?"

"My room is still open," Hoggle pointed to the room where she woke up. Sarah nodded and quickly walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Jareth quickly got up and walked toward the door. Sir Didymus stopped him before he got too close.

"All due respect, Your Majesty," the fox nodded his head at the confused man, "But we should leave the maiden to her thoughts for the moment."

"Her thoughts have been her enemy for quite a while, knight," he said and bit his tongue.

"And there are some battles she must face alone," Didymus frowned, "As much as we may want to comfort her and save her, we must let her make some decisions on her own merit. You have helped her where all others have failed. Let her find her way to help you."

Jareth looked at the closed door and then sat back down on the ground where the goblins sat next to one another. The keepers looked at their lost king and exchanged glances to one another. A few quiet moments later Candlewic stepped forward and rubbed his arm a little nervous in front of the king.

"Would King want to bog goblin now?" Candlewic offered with a cringe, "Make feel better?"

Jareth saw how he reacted in the mention of the possible punishment and smirked a little at the little creature, "Whatever this bog is, you are afraid of it?"

"Oh yes," Candlewic nodded his head, "Goblins like to stink, but not like bog."

"And yet you offer yourself to be 'bogged'," Jareth tasted his own words and the way he was talking. It felt like he was home, but at the same time alone, despite the three little minions around him, "Who was I when I was king to make you so loyal?"

"Dance-y," Agmøür offered and began to dance and hum a familiar song… very poorly, "Sing-y too."

"King regal," Låmpsöniüs held his hand out high and played with his none existent hair. Jareth was somewhat surprised that the goblin knew such a word as 'regal'.

"King magic," Candlewic picked up the King's hand carefully and pushed and little into Jareth's palm, "Hold all magic and now none."

Jareth looked into his palm and could almost see a small spark fly.

"You are the source of the magic in the Labyrinth, Sire," Didymus added, "Without you the Labyrinth would essentially die unless a new ruler would be crowned- by your wishes or by your death."

"Meaning that I would have to give the crown to another or be killed for another to take my place."

"Exactly," Didymus nodded.

"That is why Bran wants me dead."

"And until you remember and re-obtain your magic, he can kill you fairly easily, Your Majesty."

"Was I a good king?" Jareth asked after a pause and looked at both of his hands.

"You really want to know?" Hoggle asked and folded his arms over his chest.

"Yes Hoggle, I do," he looked at the dwarf in an almost pleading look.

"Don' look at me like that," Hoggle rolled his eyes at the action, "It ain't you."

"What is me, then?" he asked with a grimace, "I have been living a lie for two years now- which seems impossible since Toby had told Sarah it was only recent since I had apparently disappeared from this place."

"Time flows differently in Aboveground than in the Underground, Sire," Didymus replied, "Sometimes slower and sometimes faster."

Jareth kept his eyes on Hoggle and with a snarl asked again, "What is the real me?"

"More like that," Hoggle nodded at him, "You are ruthless to those who challenge you. You are playful to those that are put under your care. You are regal when the time and place comes up. You are emotionless when it comes to your subjects, although it comes out like you would like nothing to do with 'em. This is the first time that you have remembered my name more than once."

Jareth felt him pause and let him continue without interruption.

"You are a king, Jareth- a rat of a king, but a king… and a damn good one at that."

"And yet you call me a rat."

"It's all the matter of opinion, but you gaves up a lot to save us in one way or another," Hoggle sighed and looked at the door, "That included Sarah."

"How's that?"

"After she defeated the Labyrinth, it fell apart. Just like you did," Hoggle looked back at him, "And you rebuilt it. But to do so, you had to let her go for the time being. But none of us felt the pain of losing her as you had. I think it actually hurt you more than any of us."

"What did I do?"

"After you rebuilt all that you had to in the labyrinth and made sure that we all were going to survive you came to me. You told me that you were goin' Aboveground to find the girl. And would not be back until you gets her heart."

"What went wrong?"

"You didn't think that she had forgotten everything and everyone. And in response to that your spell to find her turned you into a mortal man with no memory of who you were. Or who she was."

"And yet I still found her…"

"You have a one track mind, know it or not," Hoggle huffed, "To make the spell complete you had to not only find her, but you had to make her remember to get your own memories and magic back."

"And Sarah?" Jareth asked after another bout of thoughts.

"What of her?"

"What am I to her?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**:

Sarah sat on the bed and looked out the window. Ludo wasn't even going to come to see how she was. Even he knew her well enough to stay away when she needed to think things through. She closed her eyes and delved deep into her thoughts over the situation. She remembered so little of the Goblin King. All she knew for sure was that he was the one that she had to outwit the last time that she was here. He was the one that she had to defeat. Didn't that make him the villain?

Not this Jareth. Not the man that she had fallen in love with. The one who loved her back. It was not the same man. It couldn't be.

Then again, was the Goblin King such a villain? He did everything that she wanted him to do, didn't he? All for her…

_**Everything I've done, I've done for you.**_

She opened her eyes and looked out the small window again toward the labyrinth. She has forgotten so much of her journey. So many memories that needed to be unlocked. As soon as she did, the sooner that Jareth would remember who he was and the labyrinth would be saved from Bran and from total destruction. Strange that her mind wasn't wanting to fight against her anymore. It let her stroll through the archives on her memories of fantasy. But it still had a few tricks up its sleeve since she didn't have all of her memories back yet.

"Sarah?" a light knock was heard and the door opened just slightly. Jareth hesitantly pushed his head through the opening and looked in at her.

"It's okay, Jareth. I am not going to wish you away or anything," Sarah said softly and waved at him to come in. He closed the door behind him and sat on the opposite side of the bed from her.

She looked him over slowly. He was still in the night set that he had traveled in. It made him seem so human. According to Hoggle, he was. Fully human, and yet since they have been back, Sarah had noticed little changes to his face, ears and even hair that made him anything but. Maybe it was because she realized who he really was now.

"Am I really one so repulsive that you must run from me?" he asked and looked away from her.

"Jareth…" Sarah sighed.

"Was I that much of a tyrant and such a terror of an individual that you had to run at the notion of who I once was?" he got back up from the bed and began to pace at the foot of the bed, "Could it be that bad of a thought? Is it that bad that the King and I, though the same person, love you in both forms?"

He abruptly stopped his pacing and looked at her for an answer.

Sarah stood from the bed and walked straight up to him. She looked into his eyes and put a hand on either side of his face, "I love you."

She kissed his lips softly and then hugged him around his neck. He hugged her close to him and breathed in her hair, "I thought that you were resolved to run from me. I thought that you'd think me the villain forever."

"I can't," Sarah shook her head against his neck, "Especially not now. I am sorry for running away back there. It was a shock… and then I couldn't remember…"

"Shh," he closed his eyes and placed his forehead on hers, "We will get your memories back."

"And you will be who you were," Sarah said in a whisper.

"Yes, I will," he nodded against her, "And I will still love you."

"Will you be this Jareth? Or the one that my memories have painted as a lovely rogue?"

"I don't know, Sarah," he answered truthfully, "I remember very little of who I was. I have many different opinions of who I was… but all I know with a certainty is that I will love you no matter what role I play. Be it a professor Aboveground or the King of the Labyrinth. And if I have to be one over the other to be with you… so be it. I will fight against who I was if I have to."

"The labyrinth will die without its king," Sarah frowned and shut her eyes against the tears that came forth, "I can't let that happen. And neither can you. Behind your black capes and stoic demeanor you wore as king, you cared for your people and for your land. I saw that, however little you decided to show."

She took a deep breath and smiled when she saw his worried frown.

"You have to become the Goblin King again, Jareth," Sarah bit her lower lip, "Even if that means that I lose the only man that I have ever loved."

"You will never lose me, Sarah," he hugged her close to him again and sat back on the bed. He collected her into his lap and let her bury her face into his neck, "I went back Aboveground to find you, and found you I did without even a memory of who you were. I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you again. And if it takes me all of eternity, I will find you again. Goblin King or no."

"You came to find me?" Sarah asked and rubbed her hand against the soft shirt he wore.

"According to Hoggle I told him I went to find you Aboveground and wouldn't be back until I had your heart," he explained and kissed the top of her head, "I just wasn't counting on you forgetting me."

"A mistake I will never make again," she leaned away from him and then back again to kiss him thoroughly.

* * *

Five minutes after Jareth ventured into the room, both he and Sarah emerged hand in hand. Sarah looked to her friends who were all gathered by the window so they could talk with Ludo. Ambrosius now joined the group and stood next to Didymus with the saddle on. They all looked to her in anticipation.

"You told me I have to remember," she started and took a deep breath, "I think the best way to do that is to venture through the labyrinth again."

"And I will accompany her this time," Jareth announced.

"You will be sitting chickens with Bran out there!" Hoggle said as his eyes grew in alarm.

"I can't sit by and watch the labyrinth die and just hope that my memories come back, Hoggle," Sarah tried to calm her protective friend, "I watched it die slowly in my mind by my own doing. I won't watch it happen again this time in real life."

"And I will not let her go alone," Jareth added on, "If I am truly king of this land, then I have to have some kind of embrace on it. Maybe it will help us instead of hinder."

"And then again it can kill you!" Hoggle threw his hands up in the air.

"You will not go alone, Majesty and Lady," Didymus jumped down from his perch, "I will accompany you through the perils."

"It would be better if we do this alone, Sir Didymus," Sarah knelt down to his eye level, "We need you, Hoggle and Ludo to keep Bran off of our trail. He will try to follow us and I think the Labyrinth will only offer so much protection from him. Until Jareth gets his magic back, we will need the extra time to get to the castle."

"And if you don't gets all your memories back before then?"

"That isn't really an option," Sarah shook her head, "But I will face that when we come to it."

"And what Keepers do?" Candlewic asked with his two comrades at his side.

"You keep an eye on Sarah and I in shadow," Jareth offered, "Since I am blocked from my magic, you will have to do."

Sarah noticed that Jareth spoke more as a king in command than a professor teaching students. It suited him well. As it should.

"Protect lady and king!" Candlewic yelled and Agmøür and Puckiling followed in suit. All three became little shadows and melted into the shadows of the room. They would be in reach if the time came that they would be needed.

"I still think you two are crazy for this," Hoggle followed them out to the front of his home, "We don't even know where Bran is!"

"Then I think it is time that you find out," Sarah smiled and hugged Hoggle, "I have made it through this labyrinth with no memories before. I can do it again."

"But you didn't have a fae after you…"

"But I had a time limit," she poked him on the nose and he knew that his Sarah was back.

"Be careful, Sarah," he looked at her and then turned to Jareth, "And you take care of her, you rat."

"Better than my own kingdom," Jareth nodded and put a hand around Sarah's waist.

"Then we shall start a false trail for you, milady," Didymus bowed to her and got onto Ambrosius. The dog trotted over to Ludo and they both waited for Hoggle. Hoggle nodded to the pair of them and then walked to join the small group.

"So, where do we begin?" Jareth and Sarah faced the Labyrinth.

"Where all stories begin," Sarah took her first few steps with Jareth by her side and a knowing smile on her face, "'Once upon a time...'"

* * *

Bran finally pulled through the barrier that separated the Aboveground and Underground with a grunt and fell gracefully to his feet. He took a deep breath from the air around him and smiled as his hair flew back and his pointed ears were shown. The scars from the blasted goblin's blade were healed, but there would always be marks. Bran rubbed a hand against the light colored skin with a frown.

"Okay, your majesty…" Bran scanned the horizon of the labyrinth and found the small cottage that belonged to the intruding dwarf. Maybe he would have to teach that dwarf about loyalty and where it should lay. Bran took a few steps toward the cottage, "Let's see if your subjects have hidden you away."

As he approached the cottage he noticed the footsteps of the group that helped Sarah through the first time. The lumbering giant seemed to be at the end of the pack with his large footprints over laying the others. He saw the short stride of the dwarf and what looked like the paw prints of a sheepdog- the little knight no doubt. They were all there along with two other sets of footsteps. Two very human looking foot prints.

The tracks were heading toward the forest entrance to the labyrinth. A longer way to take to get to the castle, but on the other hand it was full of caves and places to hide a runaway king and his little love. Maybe a bit of hunting was called for.

"I wonder if you really went toward the forests for safety," he looked at the thick forests to the side of the labyrinth, "They will not hide you from me long. Neither of you are safe."

Bran began to follow the sets of footprints and missed the disguised trail of the true tracks of the Goblin King and Lady Sarah toward the north entrance of the labyrinth where five years ago a heroic girl made her first steps to save her brother.

* * *

"Finally!" Sarah smiled and turned around to find the double doors leading into the labyrinth, "Took us long enough to find the entrance."

"How did you get in last time?" Jareth asked as they pushed the heavy doors open.

"I think Hoggle helped me," Sarah tried to retrieve the memories, "But all my mind can think of is the fairies and spray."

"How strange."

"Definitely," Sarah nodded and walked into the long corridor to the beginning of the labyrinth. It was definitely déjà vu to her and she looked down either way. Both of which seemed to go on forever. Jareth watched the doors close behind them and then turned his attention to Sarah.

"Which way?"

_**I wouldn't go either way.**_

"Neither," Sarah said with a smile and closed her eyes. She remembered one of her first conversations with Hoggle at the very beginning of the labyrinth.

"What do you mean, neither?" Jareth asked and lifted his eyebrow.

_**Well, you aren't going to get far…**_

Sarah giggled and turned to face the wall before she opened her eyes, "'Things aren't always what they seem in this place.'"

"How's that?" Jareth asked a felt a little different as Sarah seemed to have retrieved some memories. Sarah walked forward with her hands held out and seemed to walk through the wall ahead of her. She turned around to face Jareth who was watching closely, "How did you know?"

"I remembered something a little blue worm told me," she laughed a little and looked at him with a tilt of her head, "And it's helping you. Me remembering."

"You know this how?" he asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"One, your smugness is growing by the second," she smirked and then curled her finger through his now long and familiar rocker style hair, "And your hair is just like I remembered it the first time I met you."

He looked up as if he could see his own head of hair, but did see that the length grew out and seemed lighter in color. He chuckled a little and lifted a bit of his hair to his eye level, "Well, would you look at that."

"It suits you," Sarah laughed and grabbed his hand, "Come on, Jareth. More memories to unfold and this time I am ready to face them head on instead of running. I am so tired of running."

"So now, which way?" he asked and looked to the left and right.

"I think we may just want to switch things up," Sarah turned to the left and walked straight into a long curved corridor with light at the end of it.

"Did you go to the right last time?" he asked and tried to ignore the rocks and sticks under his bare feet.

"Yup," Sarah nodded, "But if I do recall correctly, I was in the same maze for what seemed like hours taking the same turns before I got to the next portion. This seems like it was a lot quicker."

The pair walked out into the light of the tan stone colored portion of the labyrinth. Sarah walked to the pillar with hands pointing in every direction. She looked toward the castle and could faintly hear a baby's cry in the distance. She closed her eyes and thought back to that day, standing in the same place, but with a baby to rescue. Then the song that flowed through the air still hung in her memories and she laughed a little with it.

"And here I thought I'd never hear it again."

"Hear what?" Jareth asked from behind her.

"Dance, Magic, Dance," she laughed and spun a little in the small area, "Even with the present danger and as much as I thought it would have destroyed me coming back to the labyrinth, I have never felt more alive."

"That is the power of magic, I suppose," Jareth sighed and looked at his hands. He turned them over a few times and then tilted his head in thought. His eyes narrowed and he lowered his hands to his sides.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked and touched his hands.

"My hands feel like they are missing something other than the magic I am supposed to have," Jareth looked at his hands in hers, "Maybe I am starting to realize more things that are me or are supposed to be a part of me. It is no wonder that I felt so out of place unless I was with you Aboveground."

Sarah smiled sweetly, "You did wear gloves constantly. Maybe that's what it is."

"Gloves would be lovely," he grunted and looked around their surroundings.

Sarah followed his lead and began to walk through the maze. He would lead some of the way and then she would lead the rest of the way. After a few turns Sarah noticed something very strange about the section of the labyrinth.

"The walls aren't moving," she said quietly, but Jareth still heard her.

"The walls?" he looked at the pillars and the quiet stone around them. He thought to himself for a moment before he stepped forward and touched the wall to the side of them. He closed his eyes and Sarah watched closely with interest. He made a small sound in the back of his throat and opened his eyes to look at the wall, "The magic is lacking… drained. They have no motivation to move to keep anyone fooled."

"We need you back on your throne, Jareth," she put her hand in the one that was hanging at his side.

"Indeed," he nodded, "The Labyrinth has been too long without her magic spark."

Sarah saw something change in Jareth. All the changes in his face and hair were something she was prepared for, but this was a change toward the mission. He understood it on a deeper level that she couldn't even begin to understand. Jareth always had the authoritive air about him when he was Aboveground as Kingston, but now he definitely was the definition of royal, even in silk like pajamas. He looked at her and smiled just the slightest. She smiled back in encouragement and knew that her Jareth was still in there. Both of them.

"Well, might as well take the opportunity that presents itself," Sarah pulled on his arm just slightly, "If the walls aren't moving than it might be easier to find the doors that lead out. And the two riddle makers guarding it."

"I have to talk to them as well," Jareth said and stood up straighter, "They really need better riddles."

"I know, I mean any spoiled fifteen year old girl can just walk right past them."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hello all, this is more of a filler chapter than anything else. I've been a bit busy, you see. But no fear I will have another chapter up soon enough. Happy reading!

**Chapter 13**:

Hoggle kept his hands on the sticks ahead of him. He hoped that Didymus' plan would work to lead off Bran in a whole different direction. They had been walking through the forests for a good two hours trying to set up a fake trail should Bran come back. He also hoped that the old human shoes that he had collected would also work to their advantage.

"Why again did you have these shoes, brother Hoggle?" Didymus asked from his stance on the pair of shoes and sticks he was using as stilts.

"We dwarves collect many things in our life times," Hoggle said and made some more impressions, "You don't know half of the human items I have hidden away."

"They are quite a strange species," Didymus nodded and took a longer stride before he immediately stopped and his left ear twitched, "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Hoggle frowned and looked at Ambrosius who sniffed at the air and cowered a little to the side of Ludo.

Didymus also sniffed the air, "That is strange. I do not smell coming danger."

"I wouldn't trust just your smell, Didymus," Hoggle groaned and looked at Ludo who seemed a little off center about the noises around him.

"Ludo scared…" Ludo moaned and picked up Ambrosius as if the sheepdog was a stuffed animal. He looked behind them where the noise was starting to pick up, but couldn't see anything.

"It is nothing to fear, brother Ludo," Didymus jumped from his stilts and threw them to the side and into the brush, "It is just the wind."

"Oh, just the wind, you say?" a voice called from the darkness surrounding the brush, "I am much more dangerous than a wisp of wind."

"This is not going to be good," Hoggle frowned and dropped the sticks and shoes that he had in his hands.

Out of the darkness Bran materialized and held the two shoes that Didymus had just thrown into the bushes. He looked at the pair of shoes and then threw them to the side, "That, I must say, was the most pitiful attempt to throw me off course."

"You are here instead of where they are, aren't you?" Hoggle asked and stepped toward the towering fae.

"Indeed, I am," he smirked, "But I think that it is time that I remedy that."

"And how are you going to go about doin' that?" Hoggle looked at Bran in the eyes, "They may be back in the Aboveground by now. We ain't going to tell you wheres they went."

"Oh? Aren't you though?" Bran put his hands on Hoggle's temples where the dwarf froze to his spot.

"Sir Hoggle!" Didymus jumped forward and Bran swiped at him with his hand and threw the poor knight into the closest tree. The little knight slide down the tree and to the ground.

Ambrosius struggled out from Ludo's arms and to his master's side. Ambrosius licked Didymus' face and whimpered a little as his master groaned. Ludo cried for his brother and Bran felt the earth move as the rock caller was doing just that. He had to work fast before the rocks came to him with a vengeance.

"Tell me where they are heading, dwarf," Bran closed his eyes to concentrate. He filtered through the life story of the dwarf and focused on the girl. Sarah had to be in his mind somewhere. Then he saw it, one of the last sights of the girl and the king heading toward the northern entrance. Bran smirked and jumped just in time to avoid a rock while Hoggle was tossed off to the side. Bran laughed, "Thank you for the information. That's twice you have betrayed her, dwarf."

"You scum!" Hoggle regained the use of his limbs and shouted at Bran who was now standing quite comfortably on a branch, "I ain't betrayed her! You took that from me!"

"The northern entrance, over two hours ago…" Bran thought out loud to himself, "Where would that put them in the labyrinth?"

"Far from you!" Hoggle pointed his finger at the man, "Even if you knew where they were, you wouldn't be able to make it through the labyrinth in time to meet them."

"You would be right if I were human," Bran smirked again and transformed into a black crow. His voice rang out without even opening the beak of the large crow, "I hope you said your goodbyes to your king. The next time you see him, he will be in shambles."

"No!" Hoggle grabbed a small rock and threw it at the crow as it lifted from the branch and into the sky.

"We have to get to them," Hoggle looked at Ludo and then to the fallen Didymus, "Didymus?"

"I am injured, but not dead, Sir Hoggle," Didymus groaned and struggled to get on his feet, "It looks like I will be needing my steed for the remainder of our quest."

"That's what he is there for," Hoggle said as Ludo helped Didymus settle onto Ambrosius' back, "How do we get to them before he does?"

"I am afraid we cannot," Didymus shook his head, "But I know of some pathways that we can take to meet up with Lady Sarah and His Majesty if they have to luck to escape the fiend."

"Then I suggest we use them," Hoggle walked next to him as he tried to mend what looked like a sprained knee on the little knight, "I hope they can run fast enough."

* * *

"I had found those doors so quickly last time, hadn't I?" Sarah asked herself as she turned yet another corner in search of the doors.

"According to my own awakening memories…," Jareth started as he worked with hand to try and make a small crystal. He had made one earlier, but it popped immediately like a bubble. He frowned and then threw a sly chuckle and smirk her way, "…it took you a good hour to find the doors."

"I see," Sarah stopped and looked at Jareth in the eyes, "Now was that you or your labyrinth that kept me distracted?"

"As far as I can remember, you were the one distracting me, precious," he purred and leaned on the wall next to her. He leaned over her much like he had in the tunnel when she was still a teenager right before he threw the cleaners at her. She noticed the subtle changes in Jareth's appearance and confident attitude, she also noticed that he seemed to be more seductive. Maybe it was a fae gene kicking in, but he looked just as good as he did five years ago. And God help her, she still wanted to kiss him. Although, judging by the look in his eyes, he wanted her to as well.

"Good to know," Sarah smiled and started to lean toward him before she looked over his shoulder, "There they are!"

As she moved around him he almost stumbled forward without her figure there to support him. He turned and followed her with a slight frown on his face. He was so close to a kiss.

"There you two are," Sarah smiled as she approached the four riddlers.

"As if it isn't the one who 'solved' our last riddle," the top red head said and all four heads began to laugh.

"Solved it I did, I just have to look where I was going," Sarah folded her arms in front of her.

"And about that riddle," Jareth stepped up behind her and put a hand on her hip as he leaned a little toward the two headed guards, "Did you think that you could have asked her a more difficult riddle?"

"But it was one of the most difficult of those you posed to us, your majesty," the bottom blue headed guard said.

"You still could stumped her better than you had," Jareth waved his hand at the two guards and looked away as if disinterested.

"We need to get through, please," Sarah said with a smile and reached for the right door.

"No riddle this time?" the blue heads frowned.

"I am afraid that I already know which door to take," Sarah smiled at the guard with a sympathetic glance. Then paused and looked back at Jareth, "Unless you had switched the doors since my last visit."

"I have not. It looks like your memory is improving, my dear," Jareth said as he followed her through the door. Sarah stopped and Jareth almost ran into her, "Sarah?"

Suddenly the trap door ahead of them opened and Sarah looked back at Jareth over her shoulder, "Improving, my ass. It is pretty close to being complete."

"As I can see with the way that Jareth has changed," a voice boomed in their minds. Sarah and Jareth turned in time to see a large crow turn back into Bran. He leaned against the column and looked at the two of them, "It looks like you are coming back, your majesty."

"And when I am fully myself, you will face the full extent of the Goblin King's wrath," Jareth growled and made sure to put himself between Bran and Sarah.

Bran laughed a little to himself, "And you are going to do all of this in your pajamas?"

Jareth looked at his clothing and then back up in time to see Bran throw some kind of energy at him. It hit him in the left shoulder and pushed both him and Sarah back toward the opening to the oubliette.

Sarah looked down into the darkness and then back at Jareth. He didn't look good. Jareth formed a crystal and threw it at Bran to blind him, but she knew that took a lot out of him.

"I think the choice at the moment is to jump or face him," Sarah whispered to him as he watched Bran stumble a little in the bright light.

"I am gaining back my magic little by little, but not enough for a duel one on one."

"Jump it is," Sarah grabbed his hand and they both leaped into the oubliette.

Jareth threw something at the trap door above them which made it close. The guards shifted back into place in front of the doors. But there was something a little different… the colors had switched sides. So had the doors.

Bran yelled and broke through the blinding light at last. There in the fading light stood two doors both closed and two guards in the way. Bran walked straight up to one of the doors and looked down at the guard.

"Quickly, is this the door that will lead me to the Goblin King?" Bran pointed to the door behind the blue guard.

"Surely is," the blue guard smiled and Bran walked through the door. The door quickly closed behind him and the two guards grinned as they heard his frustrated yell. Soon after they saw a large black crow escape his fate from the top of the maze.

"Fae are never any fun," the red guard pouted.

"Tell me about it," the blue one added and they both laughed, "Didn't even ask for a riddle."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**:

As Sarah and Jareth fell through the hands, the helpful appendages slowed their decent, but didn't see any other way for the two to go other than down. As they both slipped through the round grate and to the floor of the oubliette the hole closed above them. Sarah looked up through the grate and could see a few of the hands talking to one another, but couldn't make out what they were saying. She then looked around the dark hole and then to Jareth.

"Well this feels familiar," she wiped her hands on her pajama pants with a sigh.

"Why don't we get some soft light in here," Jareth said and produced the candle and with a wisp of his hand lit it carefully. He put it down on one of the rocks and Sarah nodded at the surroundings. It was exactly as she remembered.

"Jareth, how did you…" she paused as she looked over at Jareth who had fallen back on a high rock he was now using as a chair. He had a hand to his chest and looked like he was having a hard time breathing. Sarah knelt down to his side and look to his face, "The magic you're using is draining you."

"I haven't received all my strength back yet," he said and sighed, "You haven't recovered all your memories."

"Then what's missing?" Sarah racked her brain as she tried to remember details of her trip. Even though she knew at this point she had met neither Ludo or sir Didymus she remembered how she did stumble upon them and how they had helped her. She remembered the peach and the ball room and the castle… then back in her room, "There's something missing."

"Which part do you not remember, love? Where does it leave off?" Jareth asked and began to look more relaxed.

"I remember reaching the castle," she stood with her eyes closed and moved her arms as if to elaborate, "Pushing open the doors right after the so called battle with your army-"

He chuckled then as he too remembered his goblin army running into one another to try and stop her. Then frowned as he remembered his frustration.

"- I remember the throne room…"

At this Jareth took a deep breath and a crystal materialized in his hand, "Keep going, Sarah."

"I followed up the steps as my friends stayed in the throne room," she raised her hand as if following the stairway, "I had to face you alone."

He cringed as he remembered how she frantically ran up the stairs and stumbled upon the Escher Room. The stairs twisted and turned in all directions just as his feelings for her had.

"I walked into the Escher Room," her eyebrows shifted and he was surprised that she knew the actual name of the room itself, "So many stairs and I see Toby, but I can never reach him. He keeps moving and I keep calling after him, but at the same time you are there."

Sarah turned to Jareth who still sat where he was before, but now much more relaxed with a solid crystal in his hand. He shifted the crystal and began to roll it along his arm like he had when she was there last, "And what was I doing?"

"Singing," Sarah shifted her head to the side, "Telling me how cruel my eyes were. They were only looking for Toby. I never stopped to actually look at you."

He tilted his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow, "What would you have seen, precious?"

"What you hide behind that Goblin King mask," Sarah stepped closer to him and took the crystal from him and threw it in the air where it floated like a bubble. She leaned toward him and looked deep in his eyes, "Your love for me. Looking back, you looked almost as broken as your labyrinth became… because of me."

"Yes, because of you," he sighed, "Then what happened?"

"I leapt for Toby and fell into the remnants of the Escher stairs. You were there waiting," she shifted her weight a little, but kept eye contact with him, "And you offered me something that I have regretted refusing. Even when I couldn't remember specifically what it was and who made the offer, I always felt regret."

"What did I say?" he urged her on to remember it all, "Do you remember?"

"You offered me a crystal and said, 'Fear me, Love me, and do as I say and I will be your slave'," her breathing became shallow and she could feel herself battling tears. He stayed still and so did she, "Your eyes were so sad. So broken and I didn't even care to look as I refused. I was so cruel…"

After a few tense moments he lifted his hand to brush through her hair, "What do you see in my eyes now, Sarah?"

"I see you," she smiled and kissed him softly.

He returned the kiss in earnest as his hand that brushed through her hair settled on the back of her neck pulling her closer. Her hands settled on his shoulders as her body slid in closer to his. His lips parted from hers to trail across her jaw line and then down her neck. Sarah's eyes rolled closed and her head leaned back into the support of Jareth's hand.

She took a cleansing breath. Something was different in her chest. Her heart was pounding so hard. She knew what was going to happen. She knew where this was going. And was not only was she going to let it happen. She wanted it to happen.

"Jareth," she breathed out into the dark air of the oubliette.

He kissed back up to her lips and his other hand stroked at the hem of her shirt that was just barely revealing a piece of her skin. He urged her on, but kept himself pulled back. He knew that he wanted her body and soul, and this was a piece of that. But he also wanted it to be something that they both wanted. Not something that she felt that she must give to keep him.

He would wait forever. And he wanted her to know that.

He looked into her eyes and softly pecked her lips and the corners of the small smile that she had on her face. Her eyes were heavy and he saw that her pupils were dilated and shown with want and love. Something he doubted that the other boy had ever seen from her. Or any other. He even now had to pity the boy.

The sight that Sarah was now… with her fire burning in her eyes and passion and courage, the boy would never see. And as much as Jareth chose to pity him, he was also glad that he was the only one who would ever see this Sarah. His Sarah.

"Sarah, I-"

"I know," she interrupted and pulled his mouth onto hers again.

He pulled her to his body and sat back against the rock that he was leaning on only a few moments ago. His bare hands scooped under her shirt and peeled it from her body, separating from her lips only to remove the article from over her head. Sarah's fingers carefully, but quickly, unhooked each button of his shirt and it quickly slid to the oubliette's floor. Jareth's hands roamed over Sarah's bra and became a bit hesitant once again. He was pulling himself back to make sure he didn't hurt her.

Sarah noticed and looked back into his eyes. Without words she took his hands in hers and moved them over her heart. She looked deep into his mismatched eyes and tried to make him believe. She saw him clench his jaw and she smiled softly.

"You told me that I wasn't broken," she whispered and held his hands to slide them to her breasts, "Don't act as if you will be the one to break me. I am stronger than I once thought I was. Especially now."

"I don't want to hurt you, Sarah," he whispered back as his hands began to move on their own accord toward the fastening in the back.

"You never will," she shook her head softly and her hair tickled the top of his chest as she leaned forward to place her lips near his ears, "Don't hold back, Jareth. Not for me. Please, just be you."

That was all he needed to hear. The fastenings of the garment slipped away and it slipped from her body to lay atop her shirt on the floor.

He moved them both to the side of the oubliette where he knew some blankets were gathered together. He used his magic to turn them a quite bit more comfortable and laid Sarah down on top of them as his body followed. His hands followed her body's curves as his mouth settled back on her neck. He marked her neck and even bit a little to let anyone who dare stand in between them know who she was to him. She was his. Body and soul from this night forward.

She gasped as he bit down where he was suckling and one of his hands cupped one breast. His thumb danced over her nipple and she bit back a moan that threatened to escape her throat.

"Oh no, my dear," he growled as he kissed his way back up her neck, "If I don't hold back, neither do you."

He squeezed both of her breasts while grinding his pelvis into hers letting her feel his arousal there through his tights. She arched her back at the sensation and a loud moan escaped her lips.

"That's my girl," he said huskily against her ear.

"Don't be such a show off," she mentally chastised herself when she whimpered when she meant to sound strong.

"Doesn't seem that I need to," he chuckled and kissed her collar bone. His mouth soon took over for one of his hands. Again Sarah let out a sound he assumed was his name as her hands tangled in his hair. His now unoccupied hand lowered to her sweat pants where he pulled down the elastic of the waist.

Sarah's hands were combing through his hair and clutched every so often as he concentrated on her breasts. She gasped for air and moaned. This definitely wasn't what she experienced with Freddy. This was so much better. This was of love, not just lust. Not that lust wasn't in the equation…

"Jareth," she gasped as she felt her pants being moved down her hips. Suddenly his mouth wasn't on her breast anymore and she made a sound of disappointment.

He chuckled a little at the noise, "Don't worry, I am not done with you yet, Sarah."

He leaned back only far enough to get the rest of her pants off and then quickly made short work of his. Sarah went to look, but Jareth quickly covered her body with his. Her curiosity was satisfied as soon as he laid over to her. She felt him against her inner thigh and she knew that the clothes that he used to wear as king did him no justice.

She kissed him and looked up at him. She let her fingers play over his shoulders until she lightly gripped them and pulled him toward her. He followed and positioned himself against her.

"I know you aren't broken," he whispered between a few soft kisses, "but I wanted this to be about us, Sarah. Not about my lust. I want it to be about my love."

"I understand," she answered and closed her eyes as he kissed her.

He then thrusted into her in one swift move. She arched her back from the action and hissed in pleasure. She threw her head back and he placed his forehead on her chest, just above her breasts. He filled her, like a missing piece and through the pleasure and slight pain, Sarah saw flashes of what she was missing.

_**I can't live within you…**_

Sarah saw Jareth standing on the stairs of the Escher room and then before her with the crystal in his hand.

_**Fear me, **_**love**_** me, do as I say and I will be your slave…**_

Sarah looked into the crystal he held and saw her own distorted face staring back. Confused, and wondering what would happen to Toby, to her father and maybe even to Karen if she accepted. She continued forward with her words and with steps toward his demise.

_**But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down…**_

And then he was there in the crystal with her. Holding her and then a small form in a bundle of blankets she had in her arms. A small hand came out to reach for both of them and she knew then. She didn't see the offer reflected in the crystal as a fifteen year old child. She didn't want to see it and she didn't even care to look at it. And she said the words that nearly destroyed him.

_**You have no…**_

Sarah felt herself slip back into the present and felt Jareth set a rhythm that her body seemed to follow naturally. Pleasure began to build and she looked up at him and saw that he was watching her the whole time. His eyes focused on her face and possibly for the answer he's been waiting so long to hear.

Was he remembering the same thing she was?

_**You have…**_

His pace quickened and she followed him. Something built inside her like nothing ever had before. This wasn't awkward, this wasn't painful, this was perfect.

"You have…" she half groaned.

"You are mine, Sarah," he reminded her as he moved against her with a bit more force and pushed himself deeper, "As I am yours."

"You… have…" she struggled with the memory of what she had done and with the blinding force of pleasure she was experiencing.

"You're mine forever…" Jareth growled and felt Sarah's body arch violently into his, "It isn't long at all, but it is all ours."

Sarah began to reach her precipice and held on to Jareth's shoulders as her nails dug into his shoulder blades. She looked up right before she fell over the summit, "Jareth… you have all the power over me."

At hearing the last declaration Jareth pushed into her fervently and pushed them both over the edge. Sarah felt as if she was blinded for a moment and Jareth actually bit into her shoulder to ground himself. He never drew blood, but they both knew it would leave a mark on her.

Sarah came down from her orgasm with rushed breath as Jareth brushed her hair from her eyes. Both now damp from sweat and fluids they stared into one another, still connected.

"I remember," she said quietly and pressed her cheek into the palm of his hand.

"I noticed," he rolled to his side and quickly scooped her in next to him with a kiss to her forehead.

"I meant it," she said sleepily into his side, "Every word."

Jareth smiled a little to himself and tucked her in tighter to his lean side.

"You have all the power over me," she repeated, "You have ever since I left…"

"You have since I first laid eyes on you," he said to her in a low whisper, "And will until the end of time."

* * *

Above them, still struggling against the hands in the tunnel down to the oubliette their small goblin guardians chatted with the helping hands. They tried to stretch through the shadows within the tunnel, but the hands would catch them again.

"Let go hands," Låmpsöniüs would frown and tried to pry at the grip.

"Orders of the king," some of the hands said and made a new face to the goblins, "Not to be disturbed until you are called to him. We are only helping."

Agmøür folded his arms across his armor and let out a breath of frustration. Until that point they would have to wait. If it was the king's doing, they would have to follow it.

* * *

Toby sat in his window seat and looked out at the sky. Sarah had told him that she would call, but so far no call has come through and his parents were fighting again. Karen was trying to make the point that she should have never trusted Sarah to keep to her word and Robert was arguing that another subject had come up. Even at six years old, Toby tended to believe his father in the argument. Sarah never just forgot to call him or blow off a chance to be with him.

"It's that man that she is seeing!" Karen yelled from down the hall, "He is much too experienced for her. You need to tell her to stop seeing him."

"Come on, Karen," Robert even laughed a little at the ridiculousness of the request, "Did me talking with her work when she was a teenager?"

There was a pause from down the hall and Toby could picture his mother pouting.

"Besides she is a young woman and I can't tell her who or who not to see," Robert paused and then continued, "And I think Jareth is good for her."

"Good for her-!"

Toby closed his door and stepped away from it. He heard enough fighting as it was. He walked back to his window seat and looked out at the sky once again. It was as if he was waiting for something. He knew in some part in his child's mind that his father was right. Something else had come up, but it had nothing to do with the university or anything that had to do with the grownup world. Toby knew deep down that it had to do with the Labyrinth.

"Be careful, Sarah," Toby whispered and hugged his knees into his small chest.

"So you do understand to a point, don't you, young one?"

Toby turned his head to and fro from the sudden voice that sounded in his mind. He looked to the corner of the shutters and found a black crow sitting on the sill. Its head tilted to the side once Toby's eyes connected with his.

"Did you just talk to me?" Toby asked through the glass of the window and climbed from his window seat and closer to the window.

"I can do much more than that," the crow insisted and pecked at the window of the young boy's room, "Let me in, Toby. We need to help your sister."

"Sarah's in trouble?" Toby's innocent eyes widened. He noticed that his goblin friends weren't even coming to visit him since the night before. It seemed like they had disappeared just as quickly as Sarah and Jareth had.

"In big trouble," the crow pecked again at the window, "I need your help, Toby."

Toby licked his lips and unlocked the window. His tiny hands pushed the window out and the crow hopped into the room. Toby turned and looked at the crow that settled toward the middle of the room.

"What is coming after Sarah?" Toby asked as the crow calmly preened its feathers, "Is it the other fae?"

"Indeed it is," the crow stopped in the middle of cleaning another feather and looked straight at Toby. Suddenly the crow grew to a man's height and material flew around Toby.

Toby screamed in fright as the dark material took all light away from his vision.

Feet pounded down the hallway and the two parents who were fighting with one another only moments before grabbed for one another as they found their son's room empty. All that was left to even hint at his presence was the open window and a single black crow's feather.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**:

Jareth watched with a smirk as Sarah tried to pick up the remnants of her clothing. She picked up her sweat pants and looked perplexed.

"Why the confusion, precious?" he asked with a chuckle as he noticed she was trying very hard not to look at him seeing as he was still very naked.

"Where did my underwear go?" she asked and took the chance to look over at him while pushing her pants toward him.

"You look perfectly fine without them," he tried to argue.

"I doubt your subjects will approve of me running around in the buff," she explained and put her hands on her hips, "And I doubt you want to see any of them looking at me while I am like this."

"You would assume right," he smiled and took one more look at her and all the marvelous marks he made on her before he waved his hand and she was covered in what looked like a lady's riding outfit. A beautiful green, silk shirt was tucked neatly into black riding pants and long black boots. The shirt's collar was cut large and Jareth could still see a few of the marks he had left on her neck and shoulders. Her hair was swept back into a long braid and she looked to find she had short riding gloves as well.

"Tired of my pjs?" Sarah asked with a quirked eyebrow. She looked from her new gloved hands to Jareth who was now dressed in an outfit very close to what he wore in the Escher Room. He tucked on his own gloves and smiled appreciatively at the material that now covered his hands.

"No one could very well save an entire kingdom while in their 'pjs', Sarah," he said with a smirk.

"You would be surprised," she smiled and looked at the magic that seemed to radiate from his hands, "How is the magic coming?"

"Very well," he created a crystal and slid in from one hand to another and then held in it front of her. She looked at the crystal and picked it from his hand. She held it in her own hand and tried to balance it on a few fingers with a smile of her own.

"Good," she giggled and tried to roll it over the back of her hand. She barely caught it and saw the fond looking smile on Jareth's face. Not counting the face he was giving her, he looked like the mighty Goblin King that she remembered the night he took Toby and the adventure began.

She shook her head and brought her back to the trouble at hand, "We need to find the way out of this oubliette and back on track to the castle. We still need to get you back on your throne. I think then you will have your full power back."

"You may be right," he reached out just slightly and the crystal floated back to him and then popped as he tossed it back into the air from where it materialized.

Sarah looked toward the shadows and looked for anything that could be used as a door. Hoggle used a board the last time that she was caught in the darkness of an oubliette. Then something clicked in her mind.

"Jareth?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Yes, love?" he asked a bit absentmindedly as he looked up the tunnel they had fallen through.

"Where are our goblin guards?" Sarah asked now wondering if the goblins got an eye full not too long ago when she and Jareth made love, "The Keepers of the Goblin Hoard?"

Jareth waved his hand at the opening of the tunnel and three goblins plopped down onto the floor in front of him. Jareth looked down at the three and then over at Sarah. He pointed at them as if to say 'you mean them?' and she had to shake her head. She then knelt next to the goblins.

"Guys, do me a big favor," she asked as they began to disentangle themselves from one another.

"Anything for lady," Agmøür smiled.

Sarah laughed, "Find a door so we can get out of this hole."

"Yes Lady!" Candlewic saluted. The three goblins ran over on another's heads toward the edges of the oubliette to find the way out.

"They really have taken a liking to you," Jareth watched his subjects look frantically for the exit, "Why is it that my subjects- even the most loyal- seem to want to help you no matter the cost?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, "Maybe the same thing that made a powerful, fearless king fall in love with me."

"Indeed," Jareth looked at her and they gave each other a caring smile.

"Found door!" Candlewic yelled out and all three of them pushed the door to the wall.

They opened it as Jareth and Sarah approached them. All three goblins were caught up in the collapse of mops, brooms and metal pales. Sarah laughed as they fell to the ground and stayed still as if the cleaning supplies would make strike at them. Jareth let out an exasperated sigh and closed the door and he kicked his subjects out of the way.

The Keepers only seemed to enjoy the kicks from their long lost sovereign and laughed as they landed against the wall. Jareth opened the door again and motioned for Sarah. She stepped next to him and walked through the door and straight into the series of tunnels and caves underneath the Labyrinth. Jareth followed her closely and the three Keepers molded themselves into their shadows once more.

As they passed through the same path that she and Hoggle had taken, she noticed that none of the walls talked or even had the faces she remembered. She looked to both of her sides thinking that at any time the faces that were supposed to be in the rock would surface once again, but the rock around her stayed silent and still. Jareth walked close behind her and also took notice of the silent walls.

"No warnings this time around?" Sarah asked and stopped for a moment to let Jareth catch up to her.

"Do we need them?" he arched his brow as if to say that the question itself was ludicrous.

"Well, we don't know where Bran is," she mentioned, "And you know that he won't just give up."

"That so-called fae," Jareth grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Someone's feeling more regal," Sarah smirked back at him.

"Regality had nothing to do with my opinion of that… fae."

Sarah noticed his increasing anger on the subject matter and decided to change it. She turned her attention back to the walls around them, "They don't even have their faces…."

"They are stopped in time just as the moving walls above us are," he said slowly and ran a hand against the wall.

"Are they dead?" Sarah asked with a bit of a waiter in her voice.

"Don't worry yourself, love. They will awaken soon enough," he chuckled a little, "They aren't dead and as soon as I place myself on the throne they will be back to who they were. Warnings and all."

"Why did you just chuckle?" she frowned at him as they turned the corner.

"I am delighted that you have concern for my subjects, is all," he kissed her temple and looked ahead at the space he once occupied when he had confronted her and Hoggle.

Sarah followed his eyes and nudged him in the side, "Why is it that you sent the cleaners on Hoggle and I down here?"

"It got you motivated to move faster, didn't it?" he smirked and began to walk down the tunnel.

"So are you going to motivate us now?"

"No precious," he took her hand in his, "The cleaners are only used on special occasions."

"Ah," Sarah nodded and they walked toward the ladder to lead them up. The climb up the ladder seemed a lot quicker than what Sarah remembered. It might have had something to so with Jareth. Climbing ladders just didn't seem to fit with a Goblin King, although Jareth did like the view from behind Sarah. She stepped out first and watched Jareth gracefully hopped out of the large vase and brushed off some of the dust off his jacket.

"Your majesty," a withered voice came from the side of a green hedge, "It's good to see you back in the kingdom. Lord Bran is trying in earnest to ursup your rightful throne."

"He is totally loco!" his hat put in.

"Indeed," Jareth agreed with the hat.

"Hola, senorita!" the hat greeted Sarah next to Jareth.

"Well my dear, you also returned to us, have you?" the wise man turned to Sarah.

Sarah grinned, "I believe it was you who once told me that 'sometimes the way forward is the way back'."

"This is… true…" the old man began to snooze where he stood.

Sarah giggled under her hand as Jareth rolled his eyes.

"So exciting…" the bird hat sighed and squawked down at the old man who jerked away, "Time to wake up."

"What brings you down to the labyrinth, your majesty?" the old man asked as he opened his eyes again.

"I am helping Sarah regain her memories and in doing so reclaiming my throne," Jareth explained.

"Is that so?" the old man asked and looked over his shoulder, "I may have some tools for you to do just that."

"Tools?" Sarah asked and looked around the old man. The bird hat whistled and one of the bush hedges shivered with movement. A few seconds later Ludo and Hoggle came around the hedge to meet with them.

"Sarah!" her friends cried in unison and ran toward her.

"You found us," Sarah smiled and hugged her friends. She looked at them both and frowned a little, "Where is Didymus?"

"I am here, milady," Didymus rode out into the open on his steed with one of his arms in a sling.

"Didymus," Sarah sighed and knelt down to the knight's eye level, "Did you meet up with Bran?"

"I am happy to see that you escaped the fiend," Didymus looked her over quickly to make sure she wasn't injured.

"We just need to get back to the castle to place Jaerth back on his throne where he belongs."

Hoggle turned to Jareth as Sarah mentioned him and looked over his king. He was back in his regal attire, the one he usually wore during a stand off against invading realms. He frowned a little and stood close to Jareth as Sarah talked more with Didymus and Ambrosius.

"Does she know that you are completely back yet?" Hoggle asked him while still watching Sarah as not to grab her attention.

"If she does not, she will soon enough," Jareth said calmly and walked toward Sarah and Didymus. She knelt next to the small knight, "You have fought well, as always, knight."

"Thank you, sire," Didymus held his hat over his heart with his good arm.

Jareth smirked a little and lifted one of his elegant brows, "I believe that a promotion may be in order soon enough. But I must get rid of some blemishes from my castle first."

"Thank you very much, sire," Didymus nodded and Sarah smiled at the interaction.

"So how much closer to your castle?" Sarah asked as she and Jareth stood.

"Seconds, if you and your friends would gather close enough," Jareth formed a quick crystal and looked from it to her with a smirk.

"Will you have enough power to do that?" she asked.

"With you I have the power to not only move stars, but the moon as well, precious," he said in a serious tone and watched her blush under his gaze. He looked toward the castle just noticeable over the hedges of the maze, "All that has to be done is to sit upon my throne and transfer the magic back to my suffering kingdom."

"And it must be done quickly, majesty, other wise I see much more suffering to come," the wise man added.

"Not to mention a headache to clean up," his hat further added.

"Consider it done," Jareth nodded toward the wise man and pulled Sarah to his side, "Call your friends close, Sarah."

"Come on, guys. You heard the king," Sarah waved at her friends who gathered close to her. The crystal expanded and covered them all where they disappeared and the wise man and his hat stared at where they once were.

"Eh, nice trick," the hat commented and heard the soft snoring from the man below him, "So stimulating…"


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**:

Sarah held close to Jareth as they were transported to the castle in merely seconds just as he had promised. They landed just inside the throne room and Sarah sighed in amazement as her feet touched the ground once again. She looked at the large door ahead of her and could almost see her fifteen old self pushing through them with her friends right behind her.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Jareth asked and put a hand on her shoulder.

She put her own hand over his and smiled up at him, "Yeah, surprisingly enough."

"I know, with all those horrid memories of rescue, I wouldn't want to come back here either," a voice yelled from behind them.

The group turned to see Bran lounging on the throne with a smirk on his face.

"Bran, you vermin!" Hoggle yelled and shook his fist at the fae man.

"You insult me like it really matters to me," Bran frowned at Hoggle and rolled his eyes. He then turned to Jareth who held Sarah protectively behind himself, "You didn't think that I would just sit back and just wait for you to take your rightful place, did you, Jareth?"

"I do believe that you are in my throne, Bran," Jareth growled and stepped toward him.

"I have actually come quite accustomed to this throne," Bran threw a leg over the arm of the chair and smirked at Jareth, "But must I really force you to abdicate the throne to me?"

"What makes you think you have any bargain room to make me turn my kingdom over to you?" Jareth took another step toward him.

"A little bird told me," Bran looked up and all the other's followed his eyes. Up above them was a large cage which wasn't there before. Inside the cage was Toby dressed in a red and white shirt with blue jeans on.

"Sarah!" Toby called down to his older sister who he finally saw.

"Toby!" Sarah screamed up at the cage.

Jareth turned back to Bran who had a triumphant smile on his face, "You were saying something about bargaining?"

"Let the boy go, Bran," Jareth warned.

Bran shifted in the throne and sat straight backed. He snapped his fingers and the cage was gone as Toby appeared just next to him with his hands keeping Toby in place. He held Toby's face in his hand and squeezed his cheeks between his fingers, "This boy, Jareth? Now why would I do that? He would make such a nice heir, wouldn't he?"

"Let him go!" Sarah strode toward him where Jareth held her back.

"Sarah, precious," he turned her face toward him, "This is between he and I."

"He has Toby."

"And I will get him back," Jareth told her and kissed her on her forehead. Sarah nodded a bit hesitantly. She was so worried for her brother. This was so different from five years ago.

"Let the boy go," Jareth repeated and turned back to the fae imposter, "You know better than to include mortals in the business of fae realms."

"Don't be such a hypocrite, Jareth," Bran frowned and held the boy right in front of him, "I seems like your own time as one of them has clouded your judgment."

"My judgment has never been better," he narrowed his eyes at the man ahead of him. He knew he couldn't use any harsh magic while Bran still had Toby in his clutches, "Neither has it been so deadly."

"You do not scare me without your magic."

Jareth growled and threw a piece of his magic to the side of Bran where a good portion of a superfluous column blew to pieces, "What makes you think I have no magic?"

Bran pulled a knife from his cloak and pushed it against Toby's neck, "The kingdom or the babe, Jareth. Which will it be?"

"Take mine!" Sarah yelled and walked forward from behind Jareth.

"Sarah-" Jareth stepped forward to try and stop her, but she stepped from him and further toward Bran.

"You can't hurt him without hurting Toby. And I know you won't do that," Sarah turned back to Jareth to explain now standing between him and the throne, "My will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great, Jareth. If that can't save my brother, I don't know what will."

Jareth caught her eyes, "Your kingdom is as great because it is one of the same, Sarah."

She paused and saw his face, "What?"

"I gave it to you just like I gave you my heart," Jareth said in an almost whisper, "You are a part of it just like it is a part of you."

She thought to herself as he tried to reason with her.

"Please Sarah, I will save Toby and the kingdom. You face Bran as a mortal he will kill you. Do no sacrifice yourself for nothing."

"Indeed, what would that accomplish other than heartache?" Bran smirked and rushed forward with Toby under one arm and a blade in the other. The shadows shifted from around Sarah to become her goblin protectors and tried to catch the blade before it hit her, when they were blown back from Bran's magic force. They fell to the floor as Bran met his mark and quickly jabbed the blade directly into Sarah's stomach.

"Sarah!" both Jareth and Toby scream as the blade is released from her stomach with her blood drenched over the once clean metal.

"Charge!" Sir Didymus rushed forward with Ambrosius who ran to defend Sarah with a courage before unknown. Ambrosius bit Bran on the ankle as Didymus got a good hold of his hand in his own jaws. Bran drops the blade and Toby and stumbles back as the two canines chomp at his flesh.

Jareth stepped forward and caught Sarah before she could fall to the floor and looked in her eyes. They were drooping with effort to stay open and her breathing seemed labored. Jareth put a hand over the wound, but magic didn't seem to help and all he could do was apply pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

"Sarah," he whispered as she tried to take a deeper breath, "Precious Sarah."

She shifted a little and lifted her hand up to cup his cheek, "I know it's the real you, Jareth. I can see you are back. Have been since I gave myself to you- body and soul… and I still love you."

"Don't you dare give up, Sarah," he knelt over and touched his forehead to hers, "Not again… I am not strong enough to lose you again."

Toby looked at the Goblin King as he held his sister and then looked at the man who took him from his home. He eyed the blade that was dropped and picked it up quickly.

Bran screamed in frustration and threw both Didymus and Ambrosius off of him with a wave of his hand. Ambrosius yelped as he hit the ground and went directly to Didymus who he helped up off the floor.

Bran turned his attention back toward Jareth and Sarah when he saw Toby holding his blade. He chuckled at the little boy who now held the blade pointed at him. His chuckle soon grew to a laugh and stood in front of the boy who lifted the blade higher at the fae.

"What are you going to do, boy?" Bran smiled at the young boy's courage, yet stupidity, "Avenge your lovely sister with the same blade that will surely kill her?"

"No," Jareth took the blade from Toby in a swift, but gentle motion. He put a hand on Toby's shoulder and looked at him in the eyes. Toby nodded and ran back behind Jareth where Hoggle was holding on to Sarah and made sure she had pressure over her wound. Jareth looked up at Bran with a snarl on his lips, "I believe to avenge her is my duty."

"Are you truly back, Jareth?" Bran narrowed his eyes at the other fae, "Jareth, King of the Goblins?"

"As I said, my judgment has improved from where it was before I had walked among mortals," Jareth threw the blade into the ground just before it hit Bran's feet, "And far more deadly."

"I believe I have no choice but to test it, then," Bran made a dark sphere in his hand of magic as Jareth made a few crystal balls in his own.

"You made the choice when you first stepped into my kingdom," Jareth threw a crystal against a sphere of dark magic from Bran, "And you trespassed against Sarah, for that you will not be forgiven."

Then two fae's danced against each other with magic clashing against one another. Explosions against the walls of the throne room went off while goblins climbed from their hiding places and looked onto the lights. Jareth, being used to the little creatures being under foot easily walked through and around them while Bran tripped and kicked his way through.

Then as they passed around the throne a smaller goblin crossed the battles path and as Jareth circled around the small one Bran fell over it and then back over the throne. As he looked back up Jareth was standing above him on the back of his throne with three of his crystals spinning in one hand.

"Goblin King," Bran bowed his head and slowly crawled off the throne and to the floor.

"You didn't think that it would be that easy, did you, Bran?" Jareth asked and stepped down from the back of his throne. He stood over Bran once again this time with a thin line for a mouth, "You tried to usurp my throne in my absence… tried to kill me… torture my subjects- of which only I am allowed to do… and you inflict injury to Sarah and threaten her brother. These alone are unforgivable, and all together are good enough for a death sentence in any kingdom's judgment."

"Death?" Bran repeated and looked around him as goblins began to surround him and their king.

"But lucky for you, there is enough blood that has been spilt today," Jareth waved his hand and Bran was taken from the ground and floated in mid air, "As punishment I strip you of all magic that you posses and your immortality. You shall live as I have lived, as a mortal on earth. You will know nothing of your fae self or this land."

"Sire!" Bran yelled against his invisible bindings.

"If you think this is unfair, hope that Sarah survives. For if she does not, I do not care if you are mortal or you find a way to become a God, I will destroy you."

With a wave of his hand Bran screamed and fell to the floor of the throne room. He closed his eyes as all signs of his fae ancentristy disappeared and he became mortal. Jareth looked down his nose at the now mortal man on his throne room. His goblins looked to their king for instruction.

"Take him to the darkest alley way and see what he can do with his lowly existence," Jareth growled and his goblins rushed forward happy to do their king's bidding, "Make sure that he never comes close to touching this land again."

Jareth then turned to the small mismatched group toward the middle of his throne room. Although, partially caught by the lights the keeper of the hoard ran next to Sarah after the fighting first began. Ludo sat to the side after collecting Didymus and Ambrosius from the other side of the room. Toby held his sister's hand as she leaned back against Hoggle.

"Sarah…" Jareth knelt next to the group and Hoggle looked up with a shake of his head.

"I don't thinks shes gots much longer," Hoggle handed Sarah over to Jareth and the king could see how much blood his beloved had lost against the tiles of his castle floor.

Jareth held her to him and titled his head against hers, "You are stronger than this. You aren't dead yet, not for years to come."

He picked her up and carried her with him to the throne where she rested limp against him and over his lap. He pressed her head against his chest for her to hear his heart beat against her ear, "You have turned my world upside down, Sarah. Please don't leave me confused and unable to turn it right side up."

Jareth holds her tight as her breathing started to become more shallow, "I am nothing without you, my queen."

Everyone looked on as the magic flows from Jareth, through the throne and into the tiled floor of the throne room. Goblins danced over the lit stones and with one another as the magic flew through the castle. Hoggle ran to the window and saw a ripple from the castle fly out through the labyrinth. Pieces long since still began to move again, forests sprouted back to life and creatures finally came out of hiding once again. The ripple then doubled back over the newly refurbished labyrinth back to the castle and then to the king who was still holding his uncrowned queen. Jareth held to his love vaguely unaware of the changes of his kingdom though he could feel them.

Toby watched as the magic surrounded his sister and the king of goblins as if glitter swirled around them. He peered through the cloud and saw something different about his sister.

"Candlewic, Agmøür, Lamp! Look!" Toby pointed at Sarah.

The glitter clumped around her wound and disappeared. The riding clothing that Jareth had materialized for her turned into a thin gown fit for a queen. Jareth felt the shift of magic around him and Sarah and watched as the white, slim gown clung to the woman in his arms. Sarah took a deep breath and then opened her eyes to a very surprised yet happy goblin king.

"Sarah," he whispered.

She smiled and hung her arms around his neck, "And I couldn't live a true life without you."

Jareth quickly closed the gap between the two of them and stole Sarah's breath in a passionate kiss. The room erupted in cheers except for Toby and the three Keepers of the Goblin Hoard who covered their eyes from the kiss.

* * *

Jareth and Sarah stood in front of the William's home with Toby in front of them to hopefully soften the blow. Sarah was dressed in a nice peasant top over dark denim jeans while Jareth wore a nice button up shirt and nicer looking jeans. He rubbed his ungloved hands together again before they reached the door.

"Jareth, your hands are fine," Sarah smiled from beside him.

"So you say, precious, and yet they feel naked," he frowned at his bare digits.

Sarah quickly made sure that Toby was far from overhearing them as she leaned over toward Jareth, "I never saw anything wrong with anything on you being naked."

Jareth raised a brow at her and smirked, "We will have this discussion in depth when we get back home, love."

"Promise?" Sarah smirked back and put a hand on Toby's shoulder before he knocked. She knelt down to be eye level with Toby and mussed his hair a little, "Now, you remember what the plan is?"

"Yup," Toby nodded, "I was with you and Jareth the whole time. We went to the zoo."

"Great job, Tobe," Sarah smiled at her little brother who lit up under her praise.

"I can't wait to see Jareth use his magic on them."

"Toby, shhh," Sarah put her finger to her lips.

"I can show you a few pieces of magic if you want to, Toby," Jareth said and paused once he caught Sarah's look, "…when you are older of course."

"Aww," Toby shuffled one foot against the ground.

Jareth knocked on the door as Robert and Karen both eagerly opened the door. As they both noticed who it was they opened their mouth to yell when Jareth blew his magic into their faces. They both paused for a moment until the magic seeped in and they blinked slowly.

"Sarah, Jareth," Robert smiled at them, "I wasn't expecting you two to drop off Toby for another half hour or so. Was he a problem?"

"Never," Sarah smiled and picked up Toby to balance him on her hip, "I- well, we wanted to talk to you two about something."

"Well, come on in, I will get some drinks ready," Karen said with an exasperated sigh as if she was expecting someone else to come to the door and hurried into the kitchen.

"The living room okay?" Robert asked.

"That will be just fine, Mister Williams," Jareth said with a nod. So far his spell was working. They still saw him as Jareth Kingston and saw no difference in his appearance. On top of that it is as if Toby was never missing. Plus Jareth added a few different additions to their memories that weren't there before.

"Please Jareth, it's Robert," Robert led them into the living room. Sarah set Toby down and he sat on the other side of Jareth as his mother brought in some tea.

"So what did you need to talk to us about?" Robert asked.

"Well…" Sarah looked at Jareth to help break the ice.

Jareth held her hand up to show her father and Karen the large ring on her finger, "I asked Sarah to marry me and she said yes."

"Congratulations," Robert laughed a little as Karen choked a little on her tea, "I was wondering when you were going to ask her after asking for my permission."

"It wasn't too long, I hope," Jareth smiled at her father and then to Sarah who had a question on her face on when he asked her father for her hand.

"Not at all," Robert leaned over and shook his hand as Toby had decided to hug Jareth around the neck.

"'Not at all'?" Karen coughed and patted herself on the chest. She looked pointedly at Sarah, "You're way too young to be getting married, young lady."

"I am legally an adult, Karen. I can make your own decisions," Sarah said coolly as she sipped her tea.

"You are twenty years old! You haven't even finished college. Are you planning on finishing or skipping out on your education?"

"Karen," Robert frowned at his wife.

"Sarah?" Jareth looked over at her.

"I am moving to Europe with Jareth after we are married. They have a wonderful amount of top colleges in the places around his land. I will finish, but I am going to change my major."

"To what?" both Karen and Robert asked.

"Political science with a minor in acting," Sarah smiled at Jareth who nodded, "I think it will help in the future."

"But… what about your friends?" Karen asked.

"Jess was really my only real friend in school and she's been planning on moving to Europe for ages. Probably not in the same area that Jareth is from, but we will visit and it will be a lot easier being in the same country."

"And Toby?"

"I will visit!" Toby smiled and threw his hands up.

"We have already talked with Toby about it and he is happy about it," Sarah smiled at her brother, "Isn't that right, champ?"

"Yup," he nodded knowing that Sarah and Jareth will take him every once in a while to the Labyrinth when his parents aren't paying attention.

"I think that she's thought it through well," Robert nodded.

"She's only twenty!" Karen shouted to her husband and pointed to Sarah and then to Jareth, "And what about the age difference?"

"Age is just a number," Sarah said as she knew that the age difference was much more substantial than Karen knew.

"Not toward the end of the road, it really puts pressure on then," she pointed out.

"We don't worry about the end as much as our present," Jareth gripped Sarah's hand in his way of showing support.

"But she's-"

"What Karen?" Sarah frowned and put down her cup on her saucer. She stood up and stared down her step mother, "I'm finally happy. Through everything that you have put me through not only emotionally as a teenager, but then reminding anyone that I bring home about my time in an asylum, I have finally found someone other than Jess that doesn't care. He embraces it and still loves me despite it. I've found a connection that I will never have with anyone else in my existence on this Earth. And I will not let that go just because you think that I am too young!"

"Sarah," Karen stood and put up a hand, "I do not need to be-"

"I am not done," Sarah narrowed her eyes and Karen sat back down. Jareth smirked from his seat as Robert looked on with interest, "I will finish my education, send you all the diploma and continue my life with Jareth on his land. We will live with one another happily. We will have fights, we will have hard times, I have no doubt, but we will love each other and will get through it. And when the time comes when I have children of my own, I will never tell them to stop dreaming or laugh off their dreams as delusions and throw it back in their faces."

Sarah stood for a moment regaining her breath and finally sat down to take a sip of her tea, "And who knows? When I retire, I may write fantasy novels as a past time. About a labyrinth and a girl's journey through it."

Sarah smiled triumphantly as Karen sat silently sipping on her tea.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**:

At twenty-two years old, Goblin Queen Sarah stood out on one of the many balconies of the castle beyond the goblin city and soaked in the sunset of another twenty-six hour day. She finished her college education, through a private tutor that came to the castle on request from the king. She learned the demands and responsibilities of a queen and found that the fantasy she lived was much better than those silly facts she had taken a liking to back Aboveground. She fell out of like with reality and fell back in love with her kingdom and deeper in love with its king.

She talked to mirrors often, sometimes nightly, to plan when her younger brother came to visit to test her patience with his three not so imaginary friends. She stopped dreaming of her own imaginary friends since they now all had duties around the castle. Sir Didymus was now the captain of the royal guard, Ludo an interpreter to those inhabitants who had no voices and her dear friend Hoggle the royal gardener and advisor- to the queen, since the king seemed to always forget his name. Grinning faces were all around her nearly every day and she enjoyed their company even when they bumped stuff off her bookcases or knotted her hair as she slept.

Now at eight, Toby would learn from his sister Sarah and his Brother in law about Goblin law and the possibility of Dukedom when he was of age. Not to mention the new magic tricks that he was beginning to learn. Sarah would still tell him the story of her first trip now that all details were clear, but now she had another to tell the story with her. He would grow up one day, but she was hoping that it wasn't going to be too soon and she would stop it if she could.

"A gold piece for your thoughts, precious?" Jareth looped his arms around his queen and pecked her on her neck.

She leaned back and put her hands over his, "Just thinking of how far we have come."

"Since?"

"Since you found me," she smiled and turned in his arms and looped her arms around his neck, "Since you were just Professor Jareth Kingston and I was just Sarah Williams a young English major."

"You were never _just_ Sarah Williams," he kissed her sweetly and pulled her hips to connect with his and grinned against her lips, "And I will never be _just_ Jareth anything."

"Never," she whispered and shook her head as she leaned her forehead against his, "So, my king, what do we look forward to tomorrow?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing about tonight, my queen," he slipped up his hands to show her that they were bare and she giggled to herself at the symbolism of it.

"I thought we already had that talk," she murmured.

"But it ended so well, love," his voice purred at her and kissed her passionately before he picked her up in his arms, "Or shall we start by arguing about it? Those end up in marvelous was of making up."

She only laughed at him, "Jareth!"

"Oh, I can have you yelling louder than that," he chuckled and carried her into their royal bedchambers where he would make sure that she would never forget him ever again.


End file.
